The enemy of my enemy is my biggest fan?
by OneShotGoddess
Summary: During a fight with Skulker Danny's left with no one to help him but his worst enemy. Despite his best efforts secrets are learned and the two of them have to work together. Time proves that even the deepest wounds can be healed when you want them too. DannyxDash eventually. Enjoy.
1. Someone help me

(Danny's POV)

I felt the blast before I saw it, the stinging pain of electricity burning my flesh and the tingling shooting through my arms and legs causing them to temporarily give out. _Upgrades huh?_ Thankfully thanks to my healing abilities the burning and the loss of motion didn't last long but it was enough time for him to float down before me.

Skulker.

The ghost was intimidating to look at, his large frame and flaming hair would send anyone running or the hills, but with the knowledge that this "Intimidating ghost" was really a small creature in a robot, the only scary thing was avoiding the painful lasers attached to his arms. Still avoiding those lasers was easier said than done. I swooped again, avoiding another blast and flip backwards, moving in inhuman ways by ghosting my bones to twist and bend with ease. I was a hard target to hit but the difficulty dramatically lowered when I dove down, catching a pillar that Skuller blasted off, intending to crush a mother and son underneath. Well, probably not crush them but he knew my particular soft spot for humans and I couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as I dove down, catching the metal beam, my fingers digging into the steel as the mother covered her baby with her own body.

"Go! Go!" I shout, stepping forwards as the beam starting to tip towards them.

Thankfully the mother takes the hint and bolts forwards, taking both of them out of danger. My relief is suddenly ripped away from me as another blast hits me, my body dripping to the ground as this one lasts longer. The static burning into my flesh and scrambling my ghost powers.

I could feel my body shutting down, my brain failing to get signals from my body and I feel myself falling forwards, crying out once more as the large beam now falls on me, pinning my arms and upper body to the sidewalk. With the current still coursing through my veins I couldn't phase. I was helpless. The weight of the beam slowly sinks into me. Crushing my ribs under its large mass and forcing what little air I had left out like a sponge expelling water.

I hadn't felt this helpless in a while. My battles with Skulker were hard yes but never like this. Skulker had played dirty and now as the cold fingers of fear sunk deep into my bones I frantically looked around. Trying to locate the Fenton Thermus in this mess, the only thing that could save me now and finally spotted it laying a few centimetres to my left. I move my fingers up, feeling the burn of metal scrapping my skin and try desperately to move my arm. Heavy footsteps echoed towards me, each boot sounding like a count down to my death and try bitterly to reach my thermos. Skuler, clearly following my line of vision smiles, kneeling down beside me. Rolling the Thermus closer towards my outstretched fingers, his fingers stopping on the top as it brushes my outstretched hand.

"Come on ghost boy, reach. Reach for it." his fingers roll the thermos closer to me, pushing it closer to my fingers and ripping it back when I had a twinge of hope. Once again he'd push. Again I would reach "Look at you, everyone's favourite hero. Helpless as a field mouse."

He laughs once more, kicking it away from both of us and smiles as I once again reach for it.

"No ones here to help you now ghost boy." he sneers, stepping on my hand with his foot. I hear my scream of pain as I felt the bones breaking under the strong metal. He twists it, ripping the flesh with more force. Skulker turns his arm cannon to my face, the motor starting up "Your sympathy for these humans will be your downfall."

I turned my head, shutting my eyes so his sickening grin wouldn't be the last thing I saw.

_Sam, Tucker... someone help..._

(Dash's POV)

_What the hell I was doing? _The screams of people ripped through the air, ruining any chance of a peaceful morning. I had one day off a week, wrapped up in football, homework and anything else my parents could throw at me. I glanced at my phone, trying to locate my best friend. I knew he should be there, Kwan was always early. Yet all thoughts of my friend vanished when a loud explosion rocks the sidewalk. I stumble, trying to find the source. Smoke billowed behind a few buildings and I run. More screams hit the air as a mob of people scattered in every direction. I twist my upper body to avoid a few people and collide with a frightened woman. Her hair was covered in soot and tears stained her face.

"what's happening?"

"G-Ghosts! Run!"

I felt my feet moving towards the danger, my speed increasing as the sounds of battle hit my ears. I wasn't sure why I did it. Maybe it was the quarterback in me. Avoiding twelve guys charging at breakneck speeds down the field must mess with my perception of danger. Before I knew it I found myself in the middle of the fight. It was Danny phantom and, if my memory was correct, Skulker, the hunter ghost. _If only my mind was as good at holding onto math as it was with miscellaneous facts._

I moved out of view, taking a second to catch my breath and my bearings. There were a few people hiding under tables and in alleyways, clearly too scared to move but my eyes were on the large cluster of children hiding in the broken bus, the driver unconscious as steam hisses out the engine. _Fuck._ While I couldn't help Phantom I could help the other people. I took a few deep breathes, shaking my hands as I pumped myself up. I jumped over a fallen table, over a few chairs and reached the first child. I assume she tried to leave but got frightened halfway.

"Take my hand," Not giving her a chance to respond I grab her. I feel her grab my hand and I pull her to my chest, holding her close like I'd hold the ball and run to the alley. She was six, maybe seven years old. _I didn't want to leave her here but If I put her down would she run back to me?_ That's when my eyes caught the sight of my best friend hiding behind a garbage can "Kwan!" I put the girl down before him "You need to help me get those kids off the bus!"

"Are you crazy man!" he hisses "they're having a deathmatch out there." I had to stop myself from doing a double-take. _Since when was my forward such a pansy?_

"Seriously man?!" I hiss back, clearly annoyed. Kwan would rather hide behind here like a coward "Since when is my forward such a coward?" he blinks, my words clearly hitting a personal note "Come on man, since when have you ever doubted my calls?" I slap a hand on his shoulder as another explosion echoed behind me pulling his eyes back to me as the child cowers in my arm "We need to get those kids off the bus, now I'm going to run one hell of a play and I need my forward to back me up." I see a flicker of courage hit his eyes "I'm neck-deep in the end-zone here, so are you going to protect your quarterback or are you gonna let me get sacked?!"

I could see the struggle in his eyes. Getting in the middle of a ghost fight wasn't something to joke about. The ghosts were already dead, causing danger wasn't something they were afraid of, often using humans as bait or shields. But I couldn't just leave the kids in the middle of the war zone.

"Alright, fine!" he slams his fist into the garbage can "What's the call?"

"Pass the ball." I hand him the kid "The civilians and children are the balls, got it?" he nods "I'll pass them out you get them to safety."

Kwan bumps knuckles with me and turns, scooping up the small child before running down the street. I could already hear sirens in the distance. I look at the scene again and narrowly pull my head back, shutting my eyes as another blast knocks me to the ground, a large crater now littered the sidewalk and showers me in dust.

I cough, picking myself back up and use my jacket sleeves to wipe off my face. I stop when my fingers touched wetness and I pulled my hand up, slick red blood covered them but I shook my head, wiping the blood on my sleeve and focused on the fight.

When the coast was clear I took off towards the bus. The bus was tipped on its side, the windows were cracked or broken. I ignored the twinge of fear and grabbed the wheel pulling myself up and crawled over to the first broken window.

"Hello?" A few of the kids were on top of others. They were scared and hurt but alive. I crawl forwards, wrapping my hand in my sleeve and smash a broken window, destroying the sharp pieces and crawl in, placing my feet on the sides of the seat and take in everyone "It's okay, hey it's okay." I feel multiple hands grab me "We're gonna get you out of here."

* * *

I was handing another child down to Kwan when Phantoms scream hit my ears. I watch phantom buckle to his knees, the metal beam still held above his head as the mother and child ran to safety. I froze as Skulker hit him again. This one was different. This one was black, the electricity wrapping around his body like rope before sinking into him like liquid. His form flickers. Turning black than green as his body fails. The beam tips forward. Pinning Danny under the beam and Skulker's sickening grin.

"Dash is that it?!" Kwan asks, clearly not wanting to stay here any longer than he had too.

"Um," I look down, grabbing another child and pull her up. Lightly hold onto her as she slides down the side of the bus to Kwan, "I think that's everyone," watching Skulker walk towards Phantom.

I bend down, getting ready to push myself back up through the window -I'd usually pull myself up but that second fall jarred my shoulder in a painful way. If I put to much weight on it I'd dislocate it. _I'd almost missed it._ It was super quiet, so quiet like Skulker's massive presence had killed all the happiness. All the explosions, all the yelling had stopped and I heard it. Quiet sniffling, someone was trying to hide their crying.

"Hello?" I ask "Is there someone in here still?!" I don't know why I was asking as I was already ducking, ignoring the pain jolting through my arm as I had to basically crawl in-between the small row of seats and not fall in the large gaps. I had to go all of the ways to the back of the bus before I found her, the small girl curled in a small ball at the bottom of the bus, a piece of seat pinned her arm down. "Oh god."

"I can't get out." she cries.

I bent down, watching my feet as I tried to figure out the best way to do this. I looked at her, gripping the seat, sliding my fingers under the leather. She wasn't pinned painfully but it was enough to hold her there. "Ok sweetheart, my name's Dash. I'm going to lift the seat. I need you to pull out your arm when I do okay?" She only nods, clearly too frightened to do anything else. I bend, gripping the seat and pull hard "Okay, pull!"

I cried out, half in anger and half in pain as my shoulder pops, the old injury acting up but it was enough to do the trick. I look at her arm, the flesh a darker purple and knew I wasn't going to be able to carry her back through the bus with my arm. Her hand lifts, pointing up and I smile. The window above us was a safety window, the large red latch painted for attention and I reach up.

I placed her on top of the bus, watching the broken glass and slide down first. I turn around, lifting my one good hand towards her. She was standing there, staring out in the distance. I thought she was scared, hell, I was scared but that quickly dissipated as her arm slowly lifts. Pointing away from us. Down the street.

I turn, taking in the scene and my heart stops. There stood skulker, knelt down over Danny phantom, a cannon pointed at his head and a sick smile on his face. The sound of metal causes me to look down and to my shock I see the Fenton Thermus rolling towards me, hitting my foot before stopping.

(Danny's POV)

I turned my head away, not wanting Skulkers sick grin to be the last thing I saw and flinched when a loud sound echoed through the air. I hear the sound of someone screaming in the distance but couldn't locate the direction, all I knew was the heavyweight on my hand vanished.  
Someone was above me.  
Metal hitting the pavement.  
Footsteps.  
Struggled grunts.

"Kwan, get over here!" I heard someone shout but I found it harder and harder to keep my eyes open. I couldn't help but cough a bit as some of the weight was lifted off of me, my body fighting to breathe even a little

"Damn it, Kwan! Lift!" the voice shouts again. More grunting and a painful cry.

I felt fear grip me again. I knew from experience if I passed out I would change back but the fear of my identity being discovered scared me more. And, as the sounds of sirens got louder than they'd ever been I felt the need to sleep hit me harder than before, the sweet waters of bliss calling me like a mother's love.

(Dash's POV)

I felt my body move before I could stop it, scooping up the stupid gadget that I'd seen Phantom use numerous times and gripped the handle with my teeth, ripping off the lid and spit it out. I looked down at the metal Thermus. To be honest, it looked like a normal Thermus, only made of metal with tiny screws lining the top. My eyes also fell on the small circle in the middle of the machine. I push it. There was more suction on this tiny thing that I'd thought capable and I was dragged forward by the force. I aimed, sloppy but it seemed to the trick as the large ghost was pulled off the floor and sucked into the Thermus. Shutting the damn thing off proved more of a challenge but I finally managed it, tossing the thing to the ground as I ran up to Phantom. I'm sure if he saw the crappy way I treated his tech he would cringe but my attention was on the ghost boy himself and I hooked my hand under the metal, lifting up with all my might.

"Kwan, get over here!" I shout, looking at my best friend. He had the girl in his arms but seeing as I'd eliminated the threat he runs over, clearly following me lead as he hooks both hands under the beam. Despite all my strength, I felt useless. The beam was to heavy for both of us to lift. We could only lift it slightly before I felt my legs shaking. We wouldn't be able to lift and pull him out.

I wanted to cry.

God damn it!

He was my idol!

My hero!

This ghost had done more for all of us than we could ever do and the one time he needed us we couldn't help him.

Then, as I was losing all faith in humanity I felt a hand on my back, a smaller hand and I looked to see the girl from the bus, she moved between us, grabbing onto Danny Phantoms' shirt before pulling. Despite her best efforts, he was still pinned, proving too much for her alone. But seeing her bravery three of her classmates join us, the ones I'd given Kwan before.

"Quick, grab him!" One boy shouts

"Pull! Pull!" another shouts, all grabbing his suit.

I grit my teeth, hooking my hand under the beam and tighten my grip "Damn it, Kwan, **lift!**"

I let out a painful cry, lifting the beam slightly higher than before. We managed to hold it long enough for the kids to pull him out.

"He's out!"

I let out another yell, finally dropping the beam when Phantoms' feet were out of the way.

I sigh; my hands burned like someone had poured acid on them. Collapsing to my knees as my strength leaves me. I pant, lowering my head to the ground. _Why the hell did I do this to myself?_ I look up when the sound of sniffling hits my ears. I glanced at the kids, the three of them were circled around Danny phantom, holding onto his legs as they shook him.

"Mister, he's not moving." One sobs.

"Phantom wake up" Another cries, her hands hitting his chest gently

I shift onto my knees and hold my shoulder, the throbbing intensifying every second. I had to admit, the sight was horrible. The ghost boy had green blood oozing from his nose and lips. Black ash covered his suit where the green blood didn't and I noticed his one glove was ripped in three places, his fingers bent in weird angles as green blood dripped onto the ground around it.

"Uh… okay. Um back up."

I run a hand down my face and try to focus. The dust was still floating down around us and I could hear the sound of sirens as 'The ghost patrol' was on its way. Kwan pulls the others back. The three children holding him as they sob.

I placed a finger to his neck, trying to find a pulse and want to punch something when I find none. My eyes travelled down to his chest and sigh when it moves up and down in strangled breaths. Suddenly he snaps awake, his body twisting in pain as he moves.

"Hey! Hey, phantom you need to stay down!" I gently push his down to the concrete

Despite his injuries and obvious pain he still fought "Please… please let me go." He begs. I look into his bloodshot eye; the other was swollen shut. I could clearly see the fear in it "I'm going to… change back… I-I have to go…"

_Change back?_

"Oh man, this is bad." Kwan freaks as Phantom coughs up green blood, clearly losing his composure fast. The large male kneeling beside me "We need to get him help. Can we even help him? How do you help someone that's dead?!"

"We need to get him out of here," I whisper, watching him fall back, his breaths coming in even slower gasps.

"What?!"

My heart was racing.

The beats increasing as his eyes slowly flickered shut.  
I had always wanted to know who my hero was.  
I had always dreamed of helping him on missions and being there for him.  
It was like the joker finally finding out Batman was really Bruce Wayne.  
I watched the circles of the white ring his body, slowly sliding up his body as phantom fought the change.  
But phantoms fear pulled at my heart, killing any joy that I'd find at this moment.

_He didn't want this..._

"Kwan, jacket..." I whisper, my hands pawing at him like a cat as my eyes were glued to Phantoms changing body

"What...?"

"He doesn't want this!" I finally snap out of my stupor **"Take it off now!"**

Kwan was the same as me. Wanting to know the truth of our cities most beloved hero -but thankfully he tugged it off faster than I ever could have with my shoulder and places it over his face. The jacket was large, covering almost half his body, the thought made me want to cry. Phantom was always risking his life for us... I look over as Kwan's hand touches my good shoulder, lifting Phantom to my body.

"Take him, I'll cover for you."

I scooped phantom up and ran, watching the white rings finish in the middle of his body and vanish. The sound of sirens grew louder. Fire trucks pulled out hoses, dousing fires and pulling people out of collapsing buildings. Medics treated the wounded. News vans recorded the damage and the world gasped in horror at the spectacle. I ran in the other direction. Away from the prying eyes. Away from the people. Holding my idol against my body as I fled to the only place I knew would be safe.

"Don't worry phantom, I've got you."


	2. A call

Wow! I didn't know this one would be so popular. Thanks for following it! Here's Chapter 2, enjoy.

(Dash's POV)

I took another left, rounding the block and made my way up the large staircase to my home. I made my way into my house that was three sizes too big for anyone and down the stairs. The only upside to having parents that were to busy to come home meant that I had the house to myself and more things than I could possibly do with. I turned, using my hip to push the button on the wall and watch as the automatic door hisses open. Being in football, and a guy, in general, meant I had my fair share of injuries. After a thousand trips to the doctor, my parents decided to let me do things myself. This room had a large medical bed, metal cabinets filled with supplies, bottles of antiseptic, even a state of the art X-Ray machine. I laid phantom on the table and turned, slipping my arm into an L shaped machine, something I'd created myself and spun the wheel to tighten it and bent slightly, twisting my body hard to the left and with a swift cry popped my arm back into my socket. I felt the arm throb but could move my fingers again. I spin the wheel the other way and pulled my arm free. Hardcore right, but I'd rather fix it myself than wait seven hours for my parents to get back.

I smacked my cheeks a few times, trying to clear my head and open the cabinet, pulling down a few things I'd need. I turned, ripping open a small paper sheet. Slit a small line in the middle for his mouth and placed it over his face, carefully removing the removed the jacket as I went. I adjust the line slightly and secure it with a bit of medical tape to the sides of his face. The urge to look was killing me. _Okay, focus Dash!_ I pull open a drawer to grab scissors. I cut down his shirt, using my hands to rip open the rest and had to cringe at the bruising. I did his pants next, pulling those away as well. Despite the dark bruising there didn't seem to be any cuts or massive wounds so I set the scissors down, pulling the X-Ray machine closer and after making sure all metal was out of the way I turn it on. The loud clicking echoed the room as it moved down his body, I looked at the screen.

Damn, what scientists wouldn't give to see this.

Thankfully there didn't appear to be anything wrong with his lungs, thank god, I wasn't sure what to do if one collapsed. I did see at least six fractured ribs and his hand, god, I counted at least fifteen small fractures and two broken bones. As if God was on my side the breaks were also clean as well, which meant I didn't have to set anything.

"Okay, dash focus," I growl, smacking myself again.

I felt as if my body had been set on autopilot. I ripped open a package of gauze, gently but properly wrapping up his ribs, reminding me once more how small phantom was. Next was his hand. I pulled out small wooden sticks, not really sure what they were for and measured. Cutting partly before breaking and placed them under each finger, stopping any movement before I wrapped it. It was the best I could do without making a cast. I added longer ones on the back of his hand, and a long flat piece, measured again to fit his palm before I too wrapped that. I'd hooked up an IV, flushing his body with fluids and carefully injected his broken hand with numbing fluid. Technically I wasn't supposed to use that. It was on the very top shelf for doctors to use when they came here but I'd seen them use it so many times of me and the thought of how much that would hurt when he woke up had me sticking the small needle into the top of the bottle. I pulled up the small blanket, hooking the heart monitor to his finger before I went to the bathroom.

I had to do a double-take at myself. I was a freaking mess. I was covered in soot, my hair was a mess, lips chapped and cracked and a large cut was running down the side of my forehead, leaving a lovely trail of blood coated on the side of my face and my jacket. I sighed, grabbing the cloth and gently washed my face, having to go over a spot two or three times before it was clean and ripped open a bag of gauze, some needle and thread. I grabbed the bottle of antiseptic spray and practically bathed myself in it. I hiss loudly, gripping the sink. It fucking burned! Using the now clean cloth to gently clean the wound. I cleaned and sprayed about five times, only feeling a dull burn before I grabbed the numbing agent. I stick it in the top once more and pull some out, a smaller amount than with Phantom as my cut was smaller and cringe as I stick it in the wound, watching myself in the mirror. After I was numb I picked up the curved needle, holding it between tweezers and gently stitched the wound. In and out, in and out, pinching the skin closed and going in again. A feat slightly harder with my burning hand but after seven stitches I did the last knot and cut the string. I added a smaller patch of gauze to my face and tapped it in place. I really wanted a shower but I couldn't leave phantom alone.

(Danny's POV)

I was lying on something soft when I woke up, softer than the couch as Tucker's house and I was warm. I wanted to go back to sleep but my nose didn't pick up the subtle scents of Sam's perfume or the tapping of tickets PDA as they waited. I also heard the sound of a heart monitor, the steady beeping echoing around the room and the smell of disinfectant.

Fuck!

I was in the hospital!

I gasped awake, my eyes snapping open and panicked when I could only see white. My life as I know it flashed before my eyes. It was over. I had passed out and phased back and now everyone knew my secret. I could only imagine my parents' faces. What about everyone at school!

"Hey hey hey!" A male voice says "it's okay, Danny calm down! It's okay!"

I struggled against the doctors hold as I tried to grab the cloth of my face.

"Phantom stop! It's me, Dash Baxter! You're okay! You're safe!" He cries out, using both hands to pull my one away. I freeze as the mention of Dash's name

"What is on my face?!" I panic again

"It's just a sterile sheet!" He snaps back "you changed back, I covered you up before I could-" he stops, not really sure how to respond and I feel myself calming slightly "the sheet is for me, not you."

I drop my voice a few octaves "where am I?"

"My house, you're okay." He sighs ending with a bit of laughter "your secret is still a secret."

I groan, trying to sit up when he pushes me back down

"Don't get up!" He snaps "you have six fractured ribs and over fifteen fractures in your hand. I've bandaged them both up."

(Dash's POV)

The room fell into an awkward silence and I felt myself shift in my seat. What the hell was I supposed to say to my idol? What the hell did I say in this situation? What the hell did I tell Quan? Shit! Did Phantom have anyone he needed to call?!

"Um..." I trail off, not really sure what to ask "Did you have anyone you wanted me to... call?"

Phantom falls quiet for a moment, obviously unsure as I was.

"Uh, yeah," he mumbles, telling me a nine numbered phone number.

I called the number, pressing in the digits and turned, not really sure who I was calling. It rang three times and picked up on the forth but I stopped, freezing as the very familiar sound of sex hit my ears. The higher-pitched moans. The slapping of skin. The shortness of breath.

"Sam, fuck, stop." The familiar sound of Tucker Folly came through.

"Since when do you want me to stop," Sam's voice whispers huskily and Tucker moans once more.

"No, the phone. The phone!" he groans out lustfully, obviously torn between his two tasks.

_I guess Tucker hadn't meant to pick up the call_. I wasn't that embarrassed. I was a healthy teenage male. I watched Porn ceremoniously in my free time, hooked up with women on a regular basis, not that I'd brag though, that was more Pollina's thing and pushed the end button. Slowly putting the phone down.

"Um, It was busy." I say quietly "I'll try again in a bit."

I went to turn, grabbing the sewing kit to safely dispose of it when I feel his hand on me, fingers gripping my wrist. I wanted to say something but the words seemed to die on my lips. I couldn't prove it but I had a feeling that he knew.

Sometimes there was no room for words. I turned back, enveloping his good hand with both of mine. Trying to convey some feelings of... I wasn't really sure what they were.

Support?

I held his hand, simply staying by his side. I wanted him to know I was here for him. Still, the news that Phantom knew Tucker's number had my head reeling. My eyes flickered to the pile of clothes, the telltale white shirt, though it was stained brown now I could still see the red circle in the middle of it. Damn. That looked a lot like the thing I tend to grab when...

I glanced at phantoms small frame and felt like crying again when the pieces fell into place. The clothes. The build. The weight. The friends. Each piece clicking together, making a familiar face.

"Danny?"

(Danny's POV)

I felt my heartbreaking. A thousand pieces littering the floor. It hurt more than the pain in my ribs and my hand. I knew that Dash had injected me with something but thanks to my ecto-blood it was burned off quickly. The one downside to speed healing. I felt everything.

Still, it was nothing compared to the feeling of my heart as the sounds of skin could be heard over the phone line. I bet I didn't even need super-hearing, Dash's volume was almost deafening.

I had hoped that Tucker and Sam could take me away from here, strike Dash with the Fenton-stick _*something I made up*_ and make the last few hours disappear but that thought died on my lips like everything else. It wasn't even the fact that my best-friends were sleeping together. Or that my closest friend was sleeping with the woman I loved. No. It was the fact that **_both of them_** would rather lie to my face about it. Watch the loving smiles I sent to sam and the hopeful late-night talks with Tucker while both pretending nothing was happening.

It had me wishing I was back with Skulker. That Dash had never saved me. I was thankful for the white sheet over my face because it was the only thing stopping him from seeing the tears streaming down my face.

"Um, it was busy," Dash says quietly. God, he was always a bad lier.

I couldn't stop myself. I needed someone. Anyone for comfort and I felt my hand reaching to grasp his. My fingers curling tightly. I thought he would laugh. Or do something violent but to my surprise, he cups my hand. Wrapping his large hands around mine. Holding on like he was trying to shield me from the world. I don't know what to do. Here I was stuck in my childhood bullies home. Bruised. Broken. Betrayed by my friends with nowhere to go. Dash had called them, a number Tucker didn't have, so I guess I could try and play it cool at school. I'd almost have too if I wanted to keep this facade. But the thought only made more tears come and I had to bite my lip to stop the sob from ripping from my throat.

I wanted someone to be here for me. Danny Fenton, not Danny Phantom. I wanted someone to hold me. To be here for me... Dash's voice hits my ears.

"Danny?" I inwardly sighed, not wanting to throw my voice yet again to put him off, but the way he said it made me stop. It wasn't enthusiastic or proud. It was unsure. Scared even, and I knew he wasn't talking about my other half this time.

"Danny?" Dash repeats, more broken than before and I felt the dam burst.

The pain coming out in deep, painful wails that shock my body.  
Today had just been too much.  
So much that I couldn't stop Dash's hands as he pulled off each side of the tape and gently dragged off the sheet.

To be bare before him was terrifying.  
Not naked skin or bruised flesh but as me.  
The nerdy high school geek.  
The boy he tormented for the hell of it.  
To be human...

This was my worst nightmare. This was terrifying. But laying here in front of him, not as Phantom but as Fenton drowning in pain... feeling his strong warm hands and compassion for me I couldn't help but want him near me. For the first time today, I felt safe.


	3. Danny?

_Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter in my documents for a while but I felt like certain parts of it were too cheesy or not researched enough so I kept hesitating to post it. I now have it in a way I can live with posting, though I may change it again in a while. _

_And to the guest that commented, yes, it is a bit odd that Dash would know about the change but I figured it made it that way or have to come up with some long scenes about it and I was too lazy to add them in. Plus I figured it threw off my momentum. So, I tried. Thank you __Freegirl333 and Wolfeather101 for the reviews as_ well.

Enjoy.

(Danny's POV)

I laid there sobbing on the bed, Dash, not being able to hold me simply bends over, resting his head beside mine. One arm almost wrapping around my head, the other had yet to release my good hand. His movements were gentle. An odd thing for him.

I wasn't sure how long we laid there.  
Just the two of us.  
Reflecting on all the choices we'd made in life.

"Dash?!" A woman voice calls out, heels echo from upstair "Dash baby, are you okay?!"

"Fuck!" Dash whispers, his head snapping up "it's my mom." He looks down at me, clearly noticing the fear "Stay here. I've got this."

(Dash's POV)

"Dash?!"

I bound up the stairs meeting her on the second staircase. Stopping the blonde woman from taking another step. She looked so much like me. Blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes. I glanced down at her. Very little was different. Her slim body was hugged by a red pants suit, the sides brought in to show off her figure and her hair was styled in a neat bun. I did, however, notice a few strands of hair, some beads of sweat and felt a twinge of happiness. To have her here in the aftermath of a ghost attack was rare. I'd spent more time with my nanny then my parents, each of them too busy to do what I asked or show up.

"Mom!" I act surprised, leaning against the wall slightly "what's up?"

"What's going on?" She asks, looking me over head to toe

"Nothing, why?"

"Dash you're perceptive, act like it." She reaches up taking in my face "I know you're in the clinic."

I was hoping to play her words off. Walk her back of stairs, grab her some tea and convince her I'm just fine. Unfortunately, my brain stops functioning as my dumb ass blurts out "How did you know?"

"Dash," She sighs "I built that medical center by hand, do you honestly think you can enter it without me knowing?" She lifts her phone, a warning sign was flashing across the screen.

"You have the place bugged?" I snap, more annoyed than I should be

"Of course I do. You're my son, just because I let you fix your wounds doesn't mean I don't want to know about them." She pulls back the tap on my gauze. I flinched slightly as she carefully takes off the rest. She scans over the stitching, tilting my head to the left "is this from the ghost fight this afternoon? I saw it on the news."

"Yeah. I was helping a few people and got hit in the crossfire."

"You got hit?!"

"No! I mean, not directly. This was from the second blast." I point to it.

"God, you're a mess." She says, ruffling the back of my head, no doubt causing a cloud of dust to fall on the floor "you know it's bad to expose the wound like this, you should shower."

"I will, I'm just a little busy."

My mother doesn't miss a beat, her eyes travelling down the stairs in curiosity.

"Who else do you have here?"

Thankfully my brain works faster this time "Kwan. He got hurt too, I'm just stitching him up."

"Oh!" She smiles "I'll help."

"No! Mom!" I say, stepping between her and the next step.

"Dash, move." She states trying and failing to get around me again.

"Mom, he's... exposed."

"Dash I'm a doctor," She sighs, clearly not happy with my actions "there's nothing I haven't seen before. I'm perfectly okay with this."

"Yeah, well, Kwan isn't! He's seventeen mom and I don't think he'd like you coming in!"

She looks at me. Folding her arms, sending me a mothering look. If it had been any other time I would have caved but I think of my promise to Danny and cross my arms as well. Narrowing my eyes in an attempt to like almost as threatening as she did.

"Oh for heaven's sake dash."

"Mom this is for Kwan. Please. I got this."

Mom sighs, holding up her hands in surrender "Alright." She kisses my cheek "Make sure you have a shower." she grabs the small flashlight from her jacket, flickering it over my eyes as I follow her finger. She's done this so many time I simply follow her motions as she does her final checks. "You're good." She turns heading back up the stairs "Make sure you check for concussions! And call me if any bones are broken I don't want you two trying to set them on your own!"

"That was one time mom!"

I sigh, turning around to head back into the medical lab and try to hide the blush on my face. She always finds a way to bring that story up. I freeze, the blood draining from my face.

The bed was empty.

"Danny?!" I whisper, shutting the door. I glance around the room, quickly making sure he wasn't on either side of the bed and see the blanket trailing towards the bathroom.

I push open the door and gasp when I find Danny on the floor. I notice the puddle of yellow liquid around his hips and the wet stains on his underwear but I was more concerned for his shaking form.

"Shit!" I hiss, moving to the floor and grab his head, sliding one hand between him and the floor. _What the fuck do you do for seizures? _

I force myself to be calm, trying to remember mom's words. _Step one, cushion the head._ I reach up, ripping the towel from the hanger and place it under his head. _Step two, roll the person on his side._ I reach over, carefully sliding my hands under his body and roll him over. With the spasms, shaking and movements I could already feel some stitches that ripped. I place my arm over his front, trying to take some pressure off his ribs without restricting his movements. _Step three, make sure the surrounding area is clear._ I glance around the room, reaching over to push the garbage can away from his feet. _Step five, time the seizure._ I glance down at my watch, feeling Danny shaking in my arms.

"Shh, Danny it's okay." I whisper, feeling tears rim my eyes again "It's okay. I got you... I got you."

_One minute and thirty seconds._

I hold him to my body a little longer, making sure the shaking had stopped and laid him down. Carefully wiping off his mouth with the cloth. My fingers check his pulse next. His skin was ice cold but his pulse was normal. I turn around, heading back into the lab and pull open another drawer, pulling out a small black garbage bag and a roll of tape. I shimmied back into the room, placing the bag over his hand and tape up the bag tightly around and down his arm, making sure no water could get in. I stand, pulling my shirt over my head in one swoop and toss it over Danny's lower half, the material soaking up the urine. I work on my pants, pulling them off, my socks go in the corner with my pants and I grab my shirt, tossing it in the sink. I wrap my arm around his hips and his shoulders, picking him up and place him on his feet in the shower. I stood behind him, keeping a hand wrapped firmly around his hips, my knee between his legs and turn on the water.

I hear Danny inhale, the cold water jolting him out of whatever state he was in.  
His head snapping left then right as he tries to get his bearings.  
His shaking legs barely holding him as he grips onto my arm with his only good hand.  
I'm guessing Tucker didn't help him in the shower often.

"It's okay Danny, I got you," I whisper back as the water warmed, bathing Danny in its soft heat.

I kept my knee in between his legs, making sure we wouldn't fall and carefully unwrap his ribs.  
I could feel him shaking, he felt so small in my arms.

I knew I had always been bigger than him, my frame towering off him as I pulled him off the floor with ease but like this, it wasn't fun.  
It also made me wonder how many times he'd gone through this, being beaten up by ghosts and then me at school.

I sigh, reaching up to grab a cloth. He was filthy, dirt, grime and blood littered his body. Lifting one arm I start at his fingers. Watching the white cloth turn brown like the water.

(Danny's Pov)

I gasped when a stream of cold hit me, knocking my senses back into action. It took me a second to realize it was water not urine or blood and I grabbed onto Tucker, not trusting the other male to hold me up. I was usually put on a plastic chair for this.

"It's okay Danny, I got you." Dash's gentle voice says. Just like that, the memories of today came flooding back.

Right, Dash's mom had come home. Concerned about her son's well-being. Not sure if she would come in I force myself to roll over, my ribs screaming in pain. But I manage to get off the table, falling to my knees. I hadn't felt this weak in a while, Skulkers upgrades must have been very impressive. I felt the blanket fall to the floor, my only good hand was holding me up so I had nothing to grab it with. This room was like any other standard medical room, there was one door leading out and another that led to a small bathroom. I made it to the bathroom, about seven steps from the table and felt my legs go down. My chest seized. I couldn't breathe. My legs collapsed as this icy sensation hit me, over and over. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry out for help. To cry out for Dash but I couldn't. I couldn't speak. I felt my body hit the floor, my hand stinging, but I could do a little about it. I just laid there, shaking.

I think I was seizing, I have done it a few times before. Only after bad fights, my ghost half was trying and failing to connect with my human half. It was hell, but I knew it would be over soon. I guess Dash found me, putting both of us in the shower.

Just like my body, my words failed me, I could do little more than watch as Dash takes my hand, gently washing each finger with the cloth, down my hand and around my arm. It felt strange. Weird to be treated like this. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. But standing here in Dash's grip I didn't feel scared.

I knew Dash wouldn't drop me.

* * *

The quiet house was disturbed when a barge of pounding shook the door. My eyes raised as Danny tenses. The small boy was sitting on the couch, a pillow behind his head and back, keeping him in an upright position. We had made it out of the shower with no problems. I carefully wrapped Danny's wounds once more and after checking that the house was clear I carried the smaller male upstairs. When Danny's eyes caught the bright rays shining through the window we decided to stay up here.

I raise my hand "It's okay. Stay here, I won't let anyone in."

I stand, heading to the door. Part of me was expecting Quan, my forward was well... forward. I pause, my hand resting on the door and peek through the small peephole. I felt a burst of anger run through me as I find Sam and Tucker standing on the other end.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Sam glances at Tucker, the small device in his hand

"Yeah, I'm picking up Dannys eco signature."

I sigh, placing my head on the door as they knock again. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this crap.

"What?" I finally asked, pushing the small button for the intercom

They both jump "Uh..." tucker trails off. Neither of them thought this through.

"We're here for Danny Phantom. He called us."

I meet them with silence, hoping they'd take the hint and leave.

"Look, we know he's in there." Sam persists "We also know how to properly care for him, now please give him to us."

At her words I find myself pulling back the lock, the thick deadbolt sliding to the left and practically rip open the door "And how do you do that Manson? By lying to his face or stabbing him through the heart?"

Shock. It was evident. It was the first thing I noticed. Honestly, I wasn't sure what part of this was more shocking. Maybe all of it? I mean how often do you end up at your rival's doorstep.

"Dash?" Tucker asks, breaking the shock first.

"Dork! Or should I say backstabber?"

"We're here to get phantom," Sam states, stopping as I slam my hand on the doorframe.

"He doesn't want to speak to you, Manson."

Her eyes narrow "Dash, move. Before I move you."

I snort "You can try Manson. You won't win."

She moves again, trying and failing to get around me as I block her, Folly too. Compared to the football team these two were a piece of cake, their smaller frames were so similar to Danny's I could toss both of them down the stairs like a handful of flowers. How they managed to catch any ghosts completely blew my mind.

When I block her again, physically picking her up she screams "DASH! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU WON'T LET US IN THERE I'LL-"

Her words die in her mouth. Her struggles ceasing as quickly as they started. -At first, I thought it was something I had done, my grip was anything but gentle, though her eyes told me a different story. I found my eyes sliding behind me as I took in their shocked expressions.

"Danny..."

Her words were soft and completely drowned out by mine "DANNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OFF THE COUCH?!"

I quickly drop Sam and tucker, dashing across the room and almost miss the smaller male as he collapses in my arms, a painful grunt following soon after. I could only imagine the effort it took to get over to the door.

"I told you to wait on the couch. Seriously man, are you trying to rip out your stitches?" I chide, picking him up carefully and walk back in the house.

I knew Sam and Tucker followed but paid them little mind as I placed him back on the pile of pillows. My hands check the bandages to see if any stitches had come out. I knew this was odd. Given our history, Danny and I were the last people you'd expect in this situation. I liked it better when I didn't know Fenton was Phantom and fangirled over him like everyone else. Now, this was messy, awkward and painful. Friends had become enemies and I, Danny's worst tormentor was now protecting him from everyone.

"Danny?" Sam hesitates, clearly not understanding this "What... What's going on?"

I turn quickly. Easily towering over the smaller female as she tries to take another step towards him "Back off Manson, I won't tell you twice."

"What?" Sam snaps, glaring at me. The earlier tension returning.

I step forward, my toes touching the tips of Sam's boots and my eyes burn with anger. How dare they come here. _How dare they come for **him** after what they did._

"Dash..." Danny whispers, stopping my hands as they move to grab her.

The boy looked like a small child who was told his parents were never coming home. All but swallowed up by the mountain of pillows. That made my anger spike further but I force it down.

Taking a step back I reluctantly let Danny face the pain he wants "How long Sam?"

Her eyes flicker to me, taking in my stony expression. My body, not three steps from him and fall back to Daniel.

"Danny..."

"How long Sam?" he pushes again, the pain all but ripping through his voice.

She looks down, tears in her eyes "About six months."

I looked at Danny. His eyes were on the ceiling, tears threatening to spill over as well. I could almost hear the long monologue in his head. The anger for Sam. The hatred for tucker. But none of that even touched the endless roll of names he called himself. The pure humiliation he felt for not noticing it sooner.

"How could you?"

"How could we what?" Sam snaps back "Fall in love? Danny that's not something we planned."

"No Sam! I mean how could you not tell me!" Danny's voice cracks, stabbing every heart in the room "For six months! You knew! BOTH OF YOU! YOU KNEW HOW I FELT AND YOU SAID NOTHING!" The tears flowed freely now "How could you not tell me?!"

"We were scared to tell you, man!" Tucker sighs, tears in his eyes "We knew how you felt, we didn't wanna lose you."

**"SO YOU LIED TO MY FACE INSTEAD?!" **

His eyes flash green, the pillow beneath his hand hisses with smoke. Danny rips his hands from the cushion, a clear handprint on the blue material and takes in each of our shocked faces. I could see the inner struggle through his eyes, the pupils flickering from vibrant green to crystal blue. He inhales, clenching his good hand in front of his face. Trying and failing to kill his anger.

When it falls I knew his fight was gone.

"You're my best friends..." Danny whispers, so quietly I almost miss it "do you honestly think I would leave you for being happy? Do you think that little of me?"

Now Tucker has tears streaming down his face. The pain emanating between the three of them was suffocating. I knew that none of this was personal and fear had taken the reins with justo. A part of me wanted to stand up for them but I also knew how much this hurt Danny.

"Danny-" Sam starts but he cuts her off, his hand slowly rising into the air.

"No... I don't want to hear any more of this." He turns his head away from all of us, the tears still flowing freely "Leave."

"Danny," Tucker tries but I step forwards

"You heard him Folly, out." I state, grabbing his arm "You to Manson."

Despite my bravado, the words dug into my heart, hurting me just as much as the others.

"Dash!" Sam tries and I glare at her, tightening my grip, my anger mostly at myself and force both of them out of the room. I toss Tucker against the wall, pulling open the door with my free hand and shove both of them onto the steps and slam my hand on the doorframe when Sam tries to enter once more.

"You two can leave willingly or you can be forced off this property. Your choice."

Sam takes another step forward, only stopping when Tucker's hand lightly grips her arm. Her head whips to him, the glare prominent but that soon falls, the tears back once more.

"You're pathetic Dash. You hated Danny for years. You beat him to a pulp and now what? You find out he's your idol and suddenly you two are best friends?! You're just going to stand up for him like some bodyguard?"

"Yeah, Danny's my idol. Danny the hero that helped save the world saved me on many occasions." I chuckle sadly "Danny can stop a bus, Sam! A bus! And yet he did nothing to me when I came after him. He is the sweetest kindest soul that ever walked this earth and this is how you two treat him? Fear or not he deserved better than this..."

"Don't pretend you know him." Sam spits out tearfully "You're nothing but a bully."

"I may be a bully, but you two just hurt him more than I ever have."

Read and Review people. Peace.


	4. A true romantic

Chapter 4, enjoy.

(Dash's POV)

I shut the door, my hand on the cool wood and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. It was easier when I didn't know him when I was oblivious to his alter-ego. Sitting here was like walking the egg-shells and I had to fight every nerve in my body not to open the door and run after Sam and Tucker. The only thing weirder than saying their first names out loud was walking back into the room. Danny was sitting there, frozen, silent tears running down his face. I'm sure I could drop a bowling ball from the ceiling and he wouldn't notice. Shit, what did you say to someone that just had their whole world turned upside down?

I slowly walked across the room. Slowly sunk down to the cushion beside him and placed my hands on my lap. Sam was right. As much as I wanted to comfort him I had been a constant problem in Danny's life, my hands bringing only pain not comfort. Dash Baxter wasn't anything close to a friend to Danny Fenton and that only made my guilt double. I didn't want to do anything, couldn't do anything and so I just sat there. Hoping that my presence was enough to comfort him. If he wanted more, like the wounded bunny I'd found when I was five I'd let him come to me. Let him make the first move.

It took longer than I'd thought. Still, it didn't stop my gasp when Danny suddenly lurched forward, placing his head in my chest. The utter soul-crushing sobs that ripped from his throat brought tears streaming down my face. Today had been too much and just like before the pain had to come out.

"It's okay Danny," I whisper, rubbing his head.

Emotional comfort wasn't exactly one of my strong suits and I couldn't help but cringe at my words. Instead of failing any further I simply scooped him up, sliding my hand under his butt and pull him onto my lap, draping his legs to the left and hug him, the tears came back as he hugged me tighter in response.

"I'm here Danny, I'm here... I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

I wasn't sure how long we stayed there. But when the sobs finally slowed my shirt was soaked and my butt was going numb. I looked down at Danny, only slightly surprised when he was asleep. His chest shaking every few breathes as acute hyperventilation racked him. His body's way of releasing the pent up emotions. Again I was reminded how small he was and the guilt hit me once again. I was the son of a world-famous surgeon; I knew what my hits did to his body. I knew the impact to the rib cage when you threw someone up against a locker and yet I did it anyway.

I picked the smaller boy up, lifting him with ease and walked down the hall. Going up the large staircase and across the second floor. The main floor had two guest rooms and a bathroom, a large game room. The kitchen was towards the back and opened up into a large swimming pool and hot tub large enough to hold twenty. The second floor had three rooms, my father's office directly adjacent from the stairs, my parent's room to the left and my room to the right. I had to walk all the way down the hall to get to my room, using my foot to push open the door. The basement had the medical lab of course and a smaller movie theatre to fit seven people and the laundry room.

I placed Danny on the bed, turning to my bathroom and pull a cloth off the wall. After wetting it down I come out, gently washing off Danny's face and threw the cloth into the bathroom as I walk over to my closet, pulling open the doors to walk inside. My closet had five sections, underwear and socks, pants, shirts, jackets and a closed-off section, the glass door locked to protect my suits and fancier dress clothes from dust. I pull open the first door of shirts, browsing through everything, I was trying to find something Danny would be comfortable in and pulled open the second set of doors. Everything was brand new, high brand names or football. I shut those two and went to the back of the closet, pulling out one of my older boxes. I had meant to donate them, the old clothes I wore in grade eight. Man, that felt like a lifetime ago. I shuffled through the bags, pulling out the vacuum-sealed plastic and found the one labelled 'shirts'.

Normally I would have ripped the bag in two but my arm still ached. Instead, I gently peeled off the plastic top and unzipped the bag, the hiss of air. I stuck my hand in, smiling softly as I felt the soft fabric. I pulled out the shirt, holding it up in the air and smiled. Perfect. I came out of the room, a shirt; sweat pants, a pair of socks and some boxers in my hand. I looked at Danny, the smaller male had curled up on the bottom of the bed, the blanket wrapped over his frame and his hands over his face. He looked like a little kid. I wanted to let him sleep but the hospital gown I'd put him in wasn't very warm.

I slid off his hospital gown, looking at his body slowly and noticed with a bit of happiness that the dark bruises were turning green. A good sign that they were healing nicely.

I looked down, too far down and smirked. It seemed _all_ of Fenton was small. Not childishly small, looking at him like this it fit his body quite nicely. I guess I was so used to jocks; Quan would all but flash everyone as he walked to his locker, not ashamed to show himself off and I couldn't count how many times I'd seen the other guys junk. After Coach's gruelling workouts embarrassment was the last thing anyone was thinking about as we stripped out of our sweaty gear. I slip both of Danny's feet into the boxers and pull them up, again humoured by the fact that senior student Danny Fenton fit into clothes I wore in grade eight and finished getting him dressed. I placed him on a large pillow and pulled up the covers, gently tucking him in and shake my head as once more he curls into a ball.

Knowing he wasn't going anywhere I turn, walking back to the bathroom and pull off my shirt with one hand, letting it falls on the floor as I stripped out of the rest of my clothes and stepped into the shower, the large space easily fitting five people and put my hand on the electric pad, sliding my finger up to adjust the heat I want and push the circle at the top, feeling a warm spray hit me instantly. I sigh under the stream and tilt my head back, hoping the hot water would wash away some of today's emotions.

* * *

(Danny's POV) *five-hours later*

I woke up in a bed too large to be my own. It was massive, clearly, a king-sized bed in an even larger room. Football paraphilia littered the walls, trophies stood out on the large desk and I turned to find Dash lying beside me. It took everything in me not to scream. Instead, I swallowed the large lump in my throat and looked at him. My mortal enemy, lying beside me, peacefully sleeping. His face looked weirdly gentle, his lips soft not curled up in a menacing snarl, his hair sticking up on odd angles was amusing but that joy died when I noticed the good-sized cut, carefully stitched on his forehead. Looking at the cut had last night's memories flooding back and the crushing feelings that accompanied them.

It killed me. It destroyed me and I found myself wanting nothing more than to stay in bed, stay here in this odd sense of safety that I found from my childhood bully. Everything about this was wrong. Being here was wrong, but I guess for the first time everything else was more painful than dash's hatred for me and I found myself curling back into his chest. Half in fear of the outside world, half in fear of his reaction.

Thankfully Dash's arm wraps around me, shielding me in, holding me close like he would with a football. My mind fought with my feelings, stating that this was most likely ingrained in his mind and all of this was unconsciously done. A part of me still feared his anger. But laying here in this warmth, smelling Ax body wash all around me had my heart calming down. For once I was glad that Tucker wasn't here. While the other male cared for me dearly he would have ridiculed this weakness, only helping when needed. Tucker wasn't openly risking his life every day and didn't quite understand my fears.

"Danny?" dash whispers, shocking me. _I thought he was still sleeping._ "What's wrong?" _Nothing. _"Danny you're shaking…" Dash continues softly, wrapping both arms around me now "Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared," I whisper back, causing the other to jump. I guess he thought I was also asleep.

"... It's okay to be scared." He whispers back

"I'm not scared!" I hiss back, trying to shove him off but the later hardly moves. Instead, he pulls me closer to him, resting his head on top of mine like I was a stuffed animal.

"Fears." He chuckles sadly. "Everyone thinks I don't have them."

I couldn't ignore the small pain in my heart.

"I mean why would I right? I'm the captain of the football team, star quarterback. Born in a rich family with a large house and have girls fawning over me... but I do feel it. Every time I step out onto the field or go into a classroom. It's like everyone has put me up on a pedestal that I can't get down from." he swallows roughly "So if that's how I feel playing football I can't imagine how it is for you. I mean, you risk your life every day Danny. Fear just means your human."

I smile at his words, relaxing once more.

"If footballs that hard why do you do it?"

"I could ask you the same question?" He shoots back, actually chuckling.

The room falls silent and I couldn't help the hint of tension that hit the air

"Danny." Dash starts "I'm sorry." He whispers "I know that that won't make up for anything but... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything."

I didn't say anything.  
I couldn't say anything.  
What did you say to that?

I couldn't say 'it's okay' because we both knew it wasn't. What Dash did was awful but I couldn't ignore this either. It took strength to admit you were wrong, so I simply burrow my head back into his chest and stay there in the warmth.

* * *

(Dash's POV)

I walked to the door, pulling open the large gold handle and peek my head out like I was some small child stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Turning my head left to right I took in the large empty hallways, the pictures hanging from the walls and the clean, spotless floors. It was weird. I had spent so many moments walking down these halls, wishing they would hold someone precious to me, wishing I didn't spend hours upon hours alone and now, looking at the empty hallway I found peace in it.

I knew that Danny would be safe from prying eyes.

I shut the door. Closing it gently and turned. Walking to the bathroom and pulled down the large material box from the top shelf. Grab the large medical kit from the box and a few packages of spare gauze. I tucked the box under my arm and held the gauze in my hand as I turned, using my back to push open the door. When I spin around I stop, thankful that nothing was in my mouth as I would have dropped it. Danny was sitting on the bed, sheets around his lap and my shirt on his body. Nothing was sexy or teasing about this but his soft broken eyes shook me. How many times had I watched Phantom rush into battle without a thought for his well-being, a true hero through and through but the small broken boy staring at me with lost eyes was anything but that.

Sitting here was a boy that would lay down his life without a second thought and had received nothing but pain and betrayal from it. A broken boy that had to accept help from his worst enemy because he had no one else to stand by him. I swallowed the lump in my throat and sat on the end of the bed, pushing a slow stream of air from my lips as I took in the male before me.

Danny turns away, a stray tear running down his face before its wiped away "Danny." I finally say "You don't have to be strong for me. You don't have to hold it in for me... You can let it out."

His hands move, wiping away another tear from his other eye as I open the large box, taking out a few items I'd need. I swallow, extending my hand to him and after a silent motion to his hand, he places it in mine. I worked quietly, not wanting to push the mood any more than I had. Focusing solely on removing the dirty gauze and wrapping it once more. My fingers moving expertly around his hand, small wrist and over each finger, the wooden sticks still in place.

I look up when Danny chuckles "What?"

"Oh, you're just a lot better at this then Tucker is."

I watch him slide his other hand down the white wrappings, his second hand was healing nicely, faster than most people could.

"Well, I grew up in a family of doctors Danny. I've been doing this since I was three." I chuckle, taking his second hand and slowly take off the wrappings "My parents help a lot of people but they spent so much time in the office they hardly had time for me." I pull the final circle off his finger and watch as he gently flexes the tender flesh "I started studying medicine..." I sigh, "I thought if learned what they knew they would find some time to spend with me."

I feel Danny's eyes on me "So, the big bad bully really is just a crying child on the inside."

I look up, my eyebrow-raising at his smile and finally sigh with a small smile "I guess so, yeah." I run a hand through my hair "I've been so angry for so long I'd forgotten I was angry. But seeing you in the hallway, so bright and cheerful, surrounded by real friends it made me angry… angrier." I run a hand through my hair for a second time and look at Danny, looking at the sheets in pain "fuck, Danny I'm so sorry…" I sigh, wanting to punch myself in the face "God I'm such a fucking jack ass! I mean I can't even give you a reason why I-"

I stop when his hand grabs mine.

"I'm not upset at you dash, I was just thinking about Tu-" he chokes on his words and I watch his eyes rimmed with tears.

"Danny, I'm not defending them. What they did was shitty and you should be angry at them, but you guys have been together forever. I have no right to say anything but don't write them out of your life okay?" I rip open the second pack of gauze and unroll a bit "They do love you."

Danny pulls his hand back, glaring at the sheet in silence. I exhale quietly "Sorry, I'll shut up."

I stop, looking at his hand and place the gauze on my lap. I know I was crossing a line but it had to be said. Still, the wound was new, tender and a slap in the face every time he thought of it so I shut my mouth, simply extending my hand to Danny again. When he doesn't return it I sit there, the awkward silence growing.

I sigh, going to put away the bandage. I could finish it later.

"Are you planning on being a doctor like your parents?"

I glance up at the small male before me. His question was forced; the awkward tension like this was a first date "Um, I never really thought of it, to be honest." I chuckle, taking his outstretched fingers. Gently wrapping the tender flesh "I always figured I'd get a full ride from football, maybe take it professionally. Coach has been pushing it on me lately but I don't know. I mean I should know these things right? We're graduating this year but, I don't know. Medicine hasn't really brought me closer to my parents and Quan's most likely playing state so who knows… you?"

"I'd planned on going to Cornwall with Sam. It was close enough to the city should trouble arise but far enough for me to get away from…"

"Me. Right?" I smile softly at his silence "Look, Danny, I don't blame you okay? And I certainly won't get mad at you for speaking your mind. I owe you at least that."

Danny chuckles, going to rub the back on his head with his injured hand and winces in pain "It's not just you. Okay yes, you were a big part of it but I needed to get out of the city. I needed to find out who Danny Fenton was and I found out long ago I couldn't do that with my parents around."

"Yeah, your parents are a bit… odd."

He snorts "Try living with them. I'm half-ghost and living with two full-time ghost hunters who take pleasure in dissecting the undead."

Though it was said causally his words held the weight of a truck. Though I finally understand why Danny leaned so much on Sam and Tucker.

"Oh my god…"

He was a living _or undead_ target for his family. His own parents had tried to kill him on several occasions. Would talk about finally catching and dissecting him while he sat at the dinner table. To make matters worse he had to play it off as if nothing had occurred. That also explained why Jazz was so protective of her little brother, I could still hear her angry yelling the one time she caught me beating up Fenturd –I mean Danny. With her gone with was just the three of them. Now…

"Danny…" He takes in my pained expression and mirrors one of his own "How have you done this all these years? How are you still alive? Attacked at school, threatened at home, and attacked outside or any other place a ghost shows up."

"Well, I'm half dead remember?"

His smile didn't reach its usual height.

"Fucking hell Fenton." I exhale, running my hand once more through my hair

"Hey, you keep doing that and you'll start going bald."

I peek at him through my fingers and against my better judgment find myself smiling with him. That smile turned into a chuckle and soon enough both of us were laughing.

"Ow ow ow fuck," Danny laughs, holding his ribs as tears streamed down his face "Laughing hurts." Despite his words, the laughter continued and we both laid there quietly wiping tears from our eyes.

My eyes rose to the door as gentle knocking echoed through. I saw Danny tense, going to move when I hold up my hand, a gentle smile on my face as I motion for him to stay where he is. It wasn't my mother, she would have barged into my room, probably wanting to check over my handy work.

"Master Dash?" a woman asks, her voice had a heavy southern accent "May I come in I have fresh sheets?"

"No, sorry Margret but I have a friend over right now," I state, cringing at Danny's face

"Oh! Is it young Master Kwan?" she chuckles "Would you boys like me to bring you breakfast then?"

"That would be wonderful." I sigh, already preparing for Danny's oncoming teasing "You can leave the sheets in the hall."

"Of course not, I will change them later. That's not something master Dash should do." She chuckles. I turn back to Danny as she walks away.

"Fresh sheets huh?" Danny muses "How many 'friends' do you bring home Dash?"

"The sheets are just a precaution," I snap back, feeling a slight blush on my face. No one had called me out on it before "And if I were in need of fresh sheets I would have said I was entertaining a guest, not a friend." I yawn, lifting up my shirt to scratch my stomach "Paulina and Star don't eat nearly as much food as I do, plus Margret would leave different soap in the hall as well."

"And Star?!" Danny gawks, that amused judgement back once more "I thought she was Kwan's woman?"

I almost chuckle as the realization hits him.

"Mhm, well. We tend to trade back and forth or join up together if we're in the mood." I groan, stretching my arms after that long sleep. It was nice to get the other half of my blood flow back "It's whatever the girls want to do really. It's their bodies after all." I looked back at Danny's flabbergasted face and inwardly groan, my face clearly showing my feelings "I know okay? The upper circle, we're all giant whores…"

I waved him off as Danny smiles

"Dash I'm half dead, it's not my place to judge what you do with your life." He sighs, stretching slowly. He hid it well but being around doctors so often I noticed the small twinges of pain and how his hands didn't go as high as they should have "Besides if I could find someone to sleep with I would do it too. We're seniors. It's not exactly weird."

I looked at him, lying on my bed. I wasn't very shocked that Danny was a virgin. I mean he was a dork and with ghost fighting, school and homework, there wasn't much time to sleep around. _I also had a hunch he'd been waiting for Sam. _Wanting to make their first night as special as possible.

Danny was a true romantic through and through. And in a sex-crazed world like this, where a twenty dollar meal, a six-pack of beer and a back seat counted as a date -I couldn't help but find that extremely brave.

Read and Review people. Peace out.


	5. Exhausted

Chapter 5, enjoy. _(I may update this. I've been playing with it for weeks but I can't seem to find a flow. It just seems choppy to me but I thought I'd post it so you guys could read it for now.)_

(Dash's POV)

I smiled, taking the large tray from Margret and place it on the table I'd moved to the middle of the room

"Where's Master Kwan?" she asks, looking around the room. Usually, Kwan would burst out of somewhere, scooping the older lady up in his arms before spinning her around the room.

Thankfully years of football had given me quite a sharp mind. _When it comes to everyone but my mother_ "He's in the bathroom, fractured a couple of ribs last night. Not as fast as he usually is this morning." She nods once, a sadder look on her face before bowing slightly and leaves, rolling the metal cart out of the room.

"She's gone!" I state, lifting one of the metal lids off of the plates -this one happened to be waffles and spin around on the soft chair. When the bathroom door didn't open I felt panic flood my system, after another four seconds I was bolting from my seat, reaching the door in four strides and pull it open.

"Dash, help," Danny whispers as it took me a couple of seconds to adjust. Only half of Danny seemed to be in the bathroom. "Dash!" Danny hisses softly, not wanting to alert others and I stumble forwards.

Danny's lower half had vanished through the floor, the only thing still keeping him in the room was his death grip on the towel wrapped around the wall-hook. I reach down, wrapping my arms under his armpits and gently pull him up. Danny groans in pain, his face twisting in agony. When he was high enough I slide my arms down, grabbing him by the seat of his pants and pull him up. Danny stumbles, sinking through the floor again and I wrap his arms around his waist.

"Dash it won't stop!" his good hand gripping my shirt tightly. He was terrified "I haven't done this in four years and it won't stop!"

He sinks a third time and I felt the bottom of my finger curl forward, his lower half phasing again.

"Danny, stop. It's okay. I'm here." I whisper back, my hand sliding up to cup the back of his head as I hold him to my chest, feeling more of him disappearing from my grasp. _God damn it, why did this have to be me here?_ Sam would know what to do.  
"Uh, Danny... just, breathe? Don't... don't focus on the problem focus on me." _God, I was so bad at this shit._ Seeing as Danny was still falling I groan, moving my hand from his head and push his hand against my chest  
"Do you feel that? A heartbeat. Flesh. Warmth. You're safe."

I felt Danny's clenched hand slide into an open palm, resting over my heart. Feeling each beat hammering behind my ribs. "Flesh. Warmth. Safety."

He shuts his eyes, taking in a slow deep breath.

His body seemed to settle, the shaking lessened and I reach down, my hand sliding down his back, then butt, cupping the flesh, gently pulling Danny back into the bathroom. My hand sliding lower as I pulled him up. His legs open as he comfortably straddles my lap. His hand simply rests over my heart.

I tried to steady my own heart, calming myself with the fact I could feel Danny, his ass but it was still him. Danny was breathing harshly, like a drowning victim finally finding air and has his eyes all but glued to my chest. Moments after his head joins his hand, and I couldn't help the blush that hit my cheeks. Sitting like this was quite awkward. My idol was sitting on my lap, smelling me. The simple thought made my heart beat slightly faster.

My hand unconsciously moves, gently cupping his head. My thumb brushing circles in his hair as the rest of his feet materialize "... Are you okay now?"

His eyes slowly rise to meet mine, the crystal blue piercing my soul. And I couldn't help but smirk as whatever remark he would have said dies in his mouth. A deep red blush dusts his cheeks as Danny realizes how close we were. _That innocent heart._

"Um, sorry." He says, stepping up, then back, and turns away from me. A hand goes to the back of his neck "T-that, was…"

Danny was facing the mirror, giving me a direct picture. Despite his embarrassment, I knew what happened had really shaken him. His eyes looked haunted.  
My gut told me he had been hanging from the towel for more than a few seconds.

"Danny." I tried but my voice fell on deaf ears, Danny was too busy looking down at his injured hand, his shaking fingers trying and failing to close.

"Dash, this has never happened before..." He whispers, his eyes flicking to hold mine in the mirror "Somethings wrong."

I opened and shut my mouth once, trying to find the right words to say and instead, do what Kwan always did for me. Place a gentle hand on his shoulder

"I find my problems seem a little smaller after a warm breakfast."

* * *

I smirked, watching Danny force himself to eat another piece of bacon as I shovelled a piece of waffle, bacon and egg into mine, closing my lips around the fork as I pull it out.

"Oh my god, I can't." he finally groans, pushing his plate forward in surrender.

"Now you see why I say something when Paulina comes over huh?" I smirk, chewing my food in one cheek.

"God, how do you eat so much?" he asks, motioning to the food.

In reality, he had a point. I had four large waffles that were big enough to feed one person, three cooked eggs, six pieces of bacon, an extremely tall glass of orange juice and six sausages.

"Football really kicks your ass. Carbs help us get through our training and games, and the protein helps keep up our muscle mass." I smirk, flexing both arms, careful not to stab myself with my fork "I mean this body doesn't build itself, Fenton." I froze after a few flexes, suddenly remembering just _how familiar_ Danny was with my muscles and inwardly worry I scared him. Thankfully he smiles, letting out a soft chuckle.

"God, you guys are beasts."

"Well, I'm honestly surprised that you're not sporting a beefier build yourself, Danny. I mean you lifted a steel beam, those things hold skyscrapers."

"**I **can't lift forty pounds." Danny states shaking his thin arms "Phantom is the one that can bench press a bus and unfortunately for me he's dead. Dead bodies don't produce muscle."

"That really weird how you can stay so healthy being half-dead," I state, putting more food in my mouth.

"To be honest I'm not sure any of us really know what my bodies doing. Even though I'm half dead the constant eco-energy, the green power my other half makes" Danny says, closing his fist and I watch in awe as a green glow starts to form around his flesh "It seems to increase the number of hormones in my body, giving me an advanced state of healing when I change back… Well, usually."

I watched his hand, the green light starts to flicker, trying to fade back into his skin. Danny's face scrunches in annoyance and concentration, a flicker of anger flashed across his eyes before the sadness is back

"I'm not sure what's going on with me. I've never had problems snapping back before..."

"It must have been when Skulker hit you," I state, thinking back to the fight. Other than the massive amounts of left hooks and jabs they threw at each other I couldn't think of anything that would have done that.

"It's not the first time I've been hit by Skulker's lasers."

"Yeah, but you're not all ghost remember?"

Danny was looking at his hand again, obviously trying new things out. Forcing the green power to come back. Forcing his hand to turn invisible. But just like before certain parts of his flesh started coming back like a half-finished picture. I try to run my hand through my hair and stop, hearing Danny's joke and instead curl my hands on my lap.  
Danny looked extremely worried but I wasn't sure if he'd lash out if I touched him.  
Instead, I simply leaned forward, looking at his face, not his hands.

"Is there anyone else you can ask for help?" his eyes find mine and I hold him with more compassion then I've ever dared to show. For anyone. "Is there anyone else you can go too? Because I'm lost, Danny. I want to help you but I don't know how."

"Um... yeah, but I can't have them come if you're here..." he trails off "It's not my secret to spill you know?"

I nod, not really understanding him but I got the gist of it.

"Okay, um... I can step out then." I rub the back of my head "I only want you to get some help, Danny, if I need to leave for that I will. When I know you're safe." I stand, scanning my room  
"Just let me find my phone. It should be-" I stop when Danny places his hand on mine. I look back into his scared eyes "Danny... you don't have to do anything until you're ready. I've got forever. -Seriously, this house is huge, I can hide you almost everywhere."

Like I hope Danny smiles softly at my joke but it doesn't last long.

"Maybe tomorrow..."

I sit beside him "Okay, tomorrow." I brush some hair behind his ear, noticing the oily parts "Did you want to have a bath?"

Danny blinks, looking at the food "Yeah... sure."

(Danny's POV)

I sighed, watching Dash close the door, a small smile on his face. I glanced around the bathroom, taking in the large room. The polished white walls, the golden fixtures, large sink, heated floors and a fancy mirror. The whole bathroom screamed money. My eyes fell to the bathtub, the porcelain finish gleaming in the light, the circular holes lining the tub for the jets. An electric pad sat to my left, having more buttons then it should and too many functions to count. Each item only added to my pain. I missed Tucker's crappy bathroom. The cold floors, the small tub, the broken mirror and the leaky faucets.

I placed a bagged hand on my chest, feeling my odd heartbeat and curl my fingers into a loose fist. My trusted pillars of strength had been knocked down and now, I was fumbling in the dark. This felt completely and utterly wrong.

I wanted Dash.  
I didn't want Dash.  
I wanted Sam and Tucker.  
I wanted to throw Sam and tucker off a tall building and watch them fall.  
I wanted to smash Skulker's face to pieces.  
I wanted to run into Dash's arms and have him shield me from the world.  
Everything in me was fighting and for once in my life, I wanted to stop.  
I just wanted it all to stop.

I laid in the tub, soaking in the hot water, fighting the urge to plunge my head under the water and never come up.

I felt exhausted.

_I shut my eyes, slowly sliding under the water..._

_I feel the heat on my face..._

_..._

_..._

_I blow out the air in my lungs..._

_..._

_..._

_The world around me grows quiet..._

_..._

_The voices..._

_..._

_The fighting... _

_..._

_The problems..._

_..._

_The pain..._

_..._

_Everything was disappearing..._

_..._

_I could finally stop..._

_... _

_..._

_I could finally...  
_

_Be free..._

_ Of this burden..._

_. . . _

_. . _

_._

"Danny!"

** "Danny, breathe!"**

**"Danny Breathe!"**

I cough, feeling arms around me. Dash had stepped into the bath, not caring about his clothes and had all but pulled me onto his lap, his arm wrapped around my chest gently. My body shakes with coughs, my lungs burning for air. Fear struck me next as the reality of my actions came to light and I gripped his shirt loosely.

"God, Danny, just breathe." He leans his head into mine, cradling the back of my head "Just breath...

I pulled my arms in, tucking them into his broad chest and find the heat that I'd been missing before. A part of my mind screamed at me. Telling me I was so close. To try again and I'd be free...  
but sitting here, smelling his Axe body wash I felt safe once more.

(Dash's POV)

I sighed, cradling the small male in my arms. I'd gone into the room to give Danny a drink of water. Noticing that he hadn't had any in over thirty hours but the glass hit the floor as I walked in to see the empty tub and Danny floating under the water.

"Danny!" I shout, not caring who heard me and dash over to the tub, all but ripping the small boy out of the water.

I had panicked at first, thinking he had passed out in the heat and when he doesn't cough I step in, pulling his body closer to mine and shake him roughly.

**"Danny! Danny breathe!"**

I turn his head, cupping my lips over his mouth and pinch his nose, blowing air into his lungs for him. Thankfully Danny coughs, a deep painful cough as I cradle him in my chest.

"God, Danny, just breathe." Thankfully he doesn't fight me, actually curling into my chest once more and I place my hand on the back of his head when I feel his strength starting to go  
"Just breathe..." I whisper, feeling his hands holding my shirt before his grip falls.

"Danny?" I look at my reflection in the mirror and notice the brunette had fallen asleep, a fact I came to after checking his pulse and sigh, burying my head in his wet hair I curl my arms around him protectively.

_God, Danny... how do I help you?_

* * *

I shut my computer with a sigh. Looking up 'what to do when someone tries to drown themselves' only gave me facts on drowning and the statistics of surviving one. At the bottom of the page was a list of things to say to Someone after they attempt suicide. I slide my hands over my head and grab my hair, leaning on my knees for support.

I was so lost right now. I had just found out that my longtime idol was a kid I bullied at school. I almost died trying to help children. Danny's friends have been lying to him for months. His ghost half is acting up. I have no experience with ghosts, and I couldn't call the two people that _did_ because Danny hates their guts. And if that wasn't enough shit to deal with, the boy was now suicidal! The fact that killed me the most was the 'what if' thought.

_What if I hadn't gone in there?_

I almost didn't...

I wasn't prepared or equipped to handle any of this. I was eighteen for christ sakes! I was supposed to be thinking about school and my beautiful girlfriend and now I was playing nurse for my half-dead suicidal target. I wanted to talk to someone so badly, but I didn't know who to call. Anyone that didn't know would be exposing Danny's secret and he hadn't mentioned who he was going to call...

I lean back in my seat, bringing my hand to my face as I thought about it and could only grow in frustration as nothing came to mind. The fact seemed to slap me in the face, proving how little I knew about the boy in my bed.

"Fuck..."

Review people, peace.

OneShotGoddess


	6. I'm going ghost!

Okay, I think I got all the errors out of this one. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 6.

(Dash's POV)

I ran a hand down my face and laid on the side of the bed.  
My back burned.  
My energy fizzling out.  
my eyes fell to the sleeping boy on my bed.  
I was so tired.  
If I could only rest for a moment...

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Master Dash?!"

My eyes snap open, eyeing the door and the unconscious brunette in my bed. I scramble to the door, all but ripping it open and quickly pull it back to my side, instantly regretting it as the handle hits my side painfully and force myself to smile.

"Margret! What can I do for you?!"

My nanny stops, looking at me oddly "master dash, are you alright?"

"Just fine!" I clear my throat awkwardly "I'm fine Margret. What can I do for you?"

"I'm just letting you know supper ready. You weren't answering your pager."

I stop, thinking back to the small black object sitting on the bathroom floor "Sorry, I dropped it on the floor."

"Is master Kwan joining us for dinner?"

"Uh, no. He's sleeping. Had a rough day you know?"

I fight the urge to slam my head into the door and she stares at me incredulously. Thankfully she nods, turning around "well come on down then."

"Uh, right." I trail off, looking back at Danny "would you give me a minute?"

I shut the door, turning back to my room and grab the small camera on my monitor and place it on top of some books. Quickly turning on my computer and my phone, I log into my online chat and set up a private room. Opening the second account on my computer. I glance at my phone and move the small camera so I could see Danny clearly. I walk over, changing my settings so my computer wouldn't fall asleep and with one more glance at Danny leave my room. I clench my fist, wanting nothing more than to run my hand down his face, let it slide down the smooth banister instead.

I made the journey into the large lush dining room like I had a thousand times before, seeing two plates set out of either side and shake my head with a smile. I guess I couldn't ask too much of them huh? Having mom cutwork was a miracle in itself. I hardly expected both of them to show up because I got hurt. Adding on all the extra work in the hospital I had no doubt both of them were passed out in the break room somewhere.  
I glance up hearing the door open and see Margret. She goes to grab the second set of plates when I stop her

"WOULD-" I stop myself, clearing my throat to stop my yelling "Considering the circumstances and my lack of consideration on my part, would you like to join me for dinner? You made enough for two right?"

I see her hesitation and smile softly "please? I promise I won't tell anyone."

She sighs "let me get the rest of the food."

I smile at her, watching her back as she leaves and turn my phone over, seeing Danny's sleeping form on the screen. I place it face down when she returns, pushing out a small cart.

"How is your head, master Dash?"

I look at her slowly blinking.

"Sorry, what?"

"Your head, master Dash. My lady said you were injured as well. We shouldn't just worry about master Quan."

I blinked, ripping off a piece of bread dipped in oil and balsamic vinegar

"Um, I feel alright." I cringe knowing how much mother hates the word Um "I'm just tired. I've never seen... Quan like this."

"Like this?"

"He's given up hope..."

"Master dash," she gently pushes again, she practically raised me, of course, she'd know I was hiding something

I sigh, leaning my head on my hands, dropping my bread onto my plate "he tried to kill himself... Kwan got into a fight with his parents and he's given up." No matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring myself to say the whole truth "I found him under the water in the bath and I don't know who to call or what to do. If I tell mom she'll send him to psych and that gets his parents involved."

Margret just stares at me. I flip my phone over, checking the screen and saw him roll over slowly, sitting up and struggle to get his legs out from under the covers.

"Excuse me!" I state, pushing my chair back and run up the stairs, pulling open the door.  
"Danny." I shut the door behind me and lock it, rushing to the side of the bed. He tried to stand. Easily catching the small male I sigh "you shouldn't be up."

"Bathroom. I have... to go."

I sigh again. Moving the male into my arms and pick him up bridal style. I'd done this so many times these last two days it had become normal for us. So much so Danny doesn't complain, simply leaning against my chest. I pull down his pants, not caring that he complained that time and set him on the toilet. I kneel, nodding at him to go and pretend I don't see the blush on his face.

"Danny you may be tired of my help but you can't get up by yourself. If you hurt yourself anymore I'll be forced to take you to my parents and they will have questions. Lots of questions."

My pointed look kills any further fight. Danny slouches in defeat, leaning forwards only to wince. I move my hands, helping him sit more comfortably in my arms and wait. Then wait some more...

"You can go."

"But you're here," Danny whined. If it was any other time I would have teased him bitterly

"Dude, I've seen you naked. I don't care if you pee."

Danny bitterly relieves himself and cleans up. I hold him up, my knee between his legs as he washes his hands.

"Come on." I state, pulling the stool out of the cupboard and place it in the shower.

He watches me pull my shirt over my head with one hand and start the water. I glance over at the toilet, looking into his eyes and smile softly. I turn the heat up, sliding the bar and turn to him, pulling my large shirt over his small frame and push my pants down with one leg.

"We're having a shower together?"

"Well you still need one and I don't trust you to do it alone. Sorry, Danny."

I reach out, handing him a small towel and pick him up, placing him on the small stool.  
I shut off the top jets, the water now soaking down Danny's chest and lower body, not his face. I reach forwards, grabbing the shampoo and swirl a small circle in his hair. My hands fallow next and I repeat yesterday's actions. Keeping a careful eye on the soap so none got in his eyes and feel the small male relax.

"Hmm?" I inquire as Danny mumbles, the words were swallowed by the water.

"I'm sorry." Danny repeats, causing my hands to still "I'm sorry about dumping all of this on your dash. It's not fair."

"Hey now," I state, fumbling for my words "I'm not made of glass you know."

I cringe at my words, picking Danny up with my hands. I feel him gasp as I turn him around, flicking the top jet on once more and wash out the soap, my eyes taking in the dark bags under his eyes. When the soap is gone I find myself pulling him against my body, shutting off the top get again to kill some of the noise

"Danny, you can toss hell on me if you want, trust me, I can take it but please if you ever feel like you did in the bath just tell me. God, if I had been even thirty seconds later it would have been too late..." I slide my hand down, removing any chance of him escaping "please Danny, I know I'm the last person in the world to ask something of you but please. I don't want to find your dead body somewhere. Please..."

I feel a few hot tears on my skin and burry my hand in his hair, cradling his head.

* * *

I put Danny back in bed, removing all sharp or potentially dangerous things from my room and went downstairs, box in hand and placed it on the table. I came face to face with Margret and the empty table

"Crap... dinner. I'm sorry Margret. Kwan tried to get out of bed on his own and it would have ended horribly." I rub my wet hair "then I helped him have a shower."

She only nods once "so master Kwan is in good health?"

"At the moment yes." I set the box down "I asked him to talk to me if it gets bad. I just don't want to thrust all this 'help' on him yet." I flex my fingers at help and set the box on the table "I'm simply keeping on eye on him for now." I shake my phone, showing her the monitor for a brief moment.

"All sharp objects removed I see."

I tap the box twice and move into the kitchen, grabbing an apple on the counter.

"Are you sure you're doing alright with this master Dash? It's a big responsibility."

I sigh, leaning against the counter "I don't know... but I know he'd do it for me." I grab another apple and turn, heading for the stair "uh, Margret. I know it may be asking a lot... but please don't tell my parents. If I can't handle it I promise I'll come to you."

She holds my eye, staring deep into my soul for an uncomfortable amount of time before smiling softly. I receive a small nod before I'm left to my own devices.

"Thanks, Margret..."

* * *

I watch Danny glance at my phone for the third time that morning.

"Are you going to answer that?"

I pause my hands, the white wrap stopping around his waist and spare a moment glance at the screen

"No."

When it vibrates once more he continued "it's been going off all morning."

I snort "Actually it's been the last 24 hours. It's just Quan. He's as much of a fan as I am and he can't stand the fact that I'm here with you and he isn't."

Danny clears his throat, shifting slightly before wincing.

"But if you really want I can answer it."

"NO!" Danny shouts when I reach for it, stopping at my laughter.

I wrap the rest of his ribs and stop, simply standing beside the medical table. The X-rays of Danny's ribs showed they were healing nicely, not as fast as usual but faster than normal. I couldn't help the small flutter of happiness that hits me and find myself turning away. Slowly putting the supplies back on the shelf.

I wondered if I had always felt this way. My eyes fell to the boy behind me, his thin frame reflected in the glass before me. I couldn't stand looking at him before, laughing and walking with his friends to class but I had always singled him out. He seemed to bring so much out of me.

"Dash? Are you okay?"

I blink, pulling my hand from the cabinet "yeah, just thinking." I smile and shut the doors.

I'd sent my mother a heads up before opening the medical centre, trying to avoid a repeat of yesterday and walked to the door, glancing up the empty stairs. My pager vibrates, causing Danny to pick it up.

"Getting groceries, be back soon?"

I snort "it's Margret. She always sends me a heads up before leaving. I don't know why considering she hasn't changed her schedule in nine years."

"Why a pager?"

"She doesn't want a phone. Plus my parents can't carry cellphones during work so it's easier this way." I move to the table, picking him up bridal style. My elbow hits the door, the heavy metal hissed open. I walk up the stairs, squinting at the blinding light cascading through the window. I stop at the top, causing Danny to look at me

"What?"

"Do you want to go outside?" I smile "I think a little fresh air and sunshine will be nice."

"Uh..."

I found myself moving before he could answer. Pulling open the back door to my large yard. Danny looks out, noticing the pool, hot tub, basketball hoop and court taking his time to look at each as I place him on a soft lounge chair and quickly grab a blanket from inside.

"Wow," he muses as I place it over his shoulders "it must be nice to have money."

"Uh, Yeah..." I had always looked at my gifts with hatred, hating them for taking my parents from me. Still sitting here with Danny, seeing the awe in his eyes was humbling "I guess it is."

"You don't like them?"

"I always saw them as substitutes for my parent's time honestly." I smile softly and move the umbrella over his head "my parents work so much they're never home. Like many rich kids, they gave me gifts to make up for it. In the end, I really wanted their time." I sit down beside him, loving the feel of the wind in my hair.

The sound of leaves blowing in the trees soothes my stressed nerves. I leaned back on my chair, pulling my feet up.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

I crack open one eye "Margret won't be back for two hours." I toss a hand over my eyes "clockwork, remember. Just, relax for a bit. We can go in when you're ready."

(Danny's POV)

The outside world was better then I thought. When Dash has first suggested it I was hesitant. I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and sleep for a thousand years but sitting here under the warm sun it was nice. I still felt the deep claws of depression on my shoulders but the soft cushions hugging my back eased my aching ribs I couldn't help a small smile. I shut my eyes, feeling the cool wind blow through my hair and wrap the small throw over my shoulders. I hadn't grabbed my shirt when we left the shower last night, too tired to keep my eyes open. Dash really did have talented fingers. The fact that I was pressed against his naked body was still awkward but I had to admit it was nice to feel cared for. My eyes flickered over to Dash, the large blonde male was sound asleep, causing guilt to rear its ugly head once more. I took in the slightly pale frame and the slowly darkening bags under his eyes and felt the ball of guilt clutch my stomach.

Growwwwwwl.

Okay, made it wasn't just guilt. I tried to think back to the last time I ate. Yesterday morning. Damn. I opened my mouth, looking at the blonde and stop, the words dying in my mouth.

I turn, looking at the ten steps to the back door and the four steps inside the house. The easy task felt like climbing Mount Everest but waking Dash felt even more discouraging.  
I pulled my legs off the chair, sitting up quietly and slap a hand over my mouth to silence the groan of my ribs. I grip the top of the chair and stand up, stumbling slightly. I look down at my legs, wondering if they would fail me. I hadn't felt this weak ever, the fact that my intangibility was working in overdrive didn't help. I drag one foot forwards, looking at each one intently like I could scare it into submission.

"Okay, I can do this."

...

...

...

...

I had made my way across the pavement and was now looking at the stairs. I lift one leg, feeling myself sway and thankfully place it on the bottom step. I reach out and grab the handle, gripping the pole tightly and pull myself up, feeling both legs on the bottom step. I slide my hand up and repeat the process, slowly making my way up the steps. I feel my legs buckle and find myself kneeling on the top step.

Fuck.

I had one hand, little leg strength and cracked ribs. I couldn't pull myself up or stand up. I sighed, leaning my head on my stretched hand, the tears brimming my eyes.

This was pathetic.

I felt like calling Dash, the blonde was only a few steps away but I felt my pride flaring up.

"Okay. Every problem has a solution, Danny. Think."

I sit there quietly and think, noting how much easier this could be if I could fly.

...

"Oh my god..." I resisted the urge to smack myself in the face and try to focus "I'm going ghost." I shut my eyes, trying to focus my energy. I feel it flicker once before fading "I'm going ghost." Two flickers "I'm going ghost!"

I feel the rings appear, floating over my body and hit the floor. I look down, shaking my head once. My costume was all wrong, a mix of long pants and dash's tank top but it was better than nothing.

I force myself to float, shaking more than before but I managed to get to my feet in a few attempts. I feel my feet standing firm and grab the pole tightly

"See? That wasn't so-"

The door before me starts spinning. My vision blurs, the view fades to black.

Read and review people.


	7. Kwan!

Kwan's POV

I blinked once, sliding across the floor on my knees, catching phantom as his upper body falls through the door. I look down at the ghost's chest lying on my lap. I watch the rings of light surround his body and barely pull him through the door before he changed. Unfortunately, during the pulling, I'd rolled him over, coming face to face with...Danny.

I was looking at... Danny...

...Oh my god...

I was looking, at DANNY!

Fenton was Phantom.

**FENTON WAS PHANTOM?!**

I blink slowly, finally managing to shut my mouth after a bit. My eyes fell to Dash sleeping soundly on the chair, his hand-tossed over his face and his hair a mess. A true testimony to his tiredness, Dash never left his room till he was picture perfect.

"Oh my god..." I tenderly lift Danny's head to my chest, taking in the white bandages over his body. _That's what he meant by I'll change back..._

Fenton has always been small, but as I picked him up the male felt sickly light. I try and fail to swallow the ball in my throat, the guilt that hit me as I take each step up to Dash's room. I don't bother looking for others, it was Saturday afternoon, Margret wouldn't be back for another hour and a half.

I use my butt to push open Dash's door, moving across the room to place the boy back into bed. Pulling the covers up to his chest. I pause, looking down at Danny and sit on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on his face, the bruises on his flesh were healing nicely. I never had a problem with Fenton, he was just an easy target. Small, helpless, at the bottom of the social pyramid. I wasn't even sure why I went along with it. I hated it at first but it got easier the more it happened and soon that little voice was so small I couldn't hear it anymore... my hands slide across his throat, checking gently for a pulse. I find a strong one and nod, moving to the desk. Pulling the chair over to the bed I lower myself quietly.

He'd be awake soon.

* * *

I glance at Danny one last time, shutting the door. I returned to the first floor, trying to wrap my head around everything I'd learned. I was angry that Dash knew Danny's secret, keeping me in the dark for two days. I also understood why. Talking to Danny it was clear the doy was balancing very precariously on the edge of madness. After our long talk and the walk back down an hour had passed, Dash hadn't moved, my best friend still passed out on the pool chair. So being the kind friend I am I swipe the thin blanket off the couch. Making my way down the stairs to the pool, I curl my arm back, tossing the blanket on Dash with more force than needed._ Okay, I guess I was a little pissed. _

Like I hope Dash lurches forwards, his body at the ready for this attack while his mind struggles to catch up. I stand there, watching him blink like an idiot with his fists in the air.

"You should cover up unless you're giving Santa's red suit a run for its money."

Dash blinks, looking around quickly "Kwan?"

"Looking for someone?"

"No..." _God, he was such a bad liar..._

I hum, glancing around "Wheres Phantom?" I lay on the chair beside him.

"He left... Yesterday."

My mouth curls into a small smile "He left? He was pretty wounded in the fight. Are you sure he's okay?"

"Yeah, he says he heals quickly..."

I hum, tucking a hand behind my head as I soak up the warm rays of the sun "All in all yesterday was pretty crazy right?"

Dash lies back awkwardly "Yeah."

"A ghost attack."

"Yep"

"Our awesome save on the bus."

"Mhm,"

"Helping phantom." Dash rubs his face tiredly and nods "Learning Fentons really phantom."

This time Dash lets out a painful chuckle "I hardly believed it either. I mean the kids so scrawny." I pause. The slow smile gracing my lips as Dash pauses, his words echoing through his head. "No! Fentons not phantom! I just- I meant-"

My smile only grows, watching my lifetime friend sputter like a child. Finally, he sighs, falling back in his chair to look at me in pain "How do you know?!"

"Fenton knocked his ass out on the top steps, I caught him as he fell through the door."

"Knocked himself- Danny?!" Dash growls angrily. "I told him to wake me up!"

I grab his hand as he stands, pulling him back to the chair "He's back in your bed sleeping. I put in an IV for nutrients and a heart monitor."

I watch him sigh. His shoulders slumping forward. The true tiredness coming through again. I'm not sure he knew I was here... that I wasn't a dream.

"Dash?" I move gently, my knee now tapping his "You should go get some sleep. I'll watch Danny."

"I can't..." he whispers, turning away to stare at the ground.

I felt my heart twinge in pain. Dash had nothing left to give, the once-proud man was just an empty shell. The fire dying some time ago. Smothered by a raging sea of guilt. So he sat here, a broken man. In a slightly bloody shirt and faded sweatpants, trying to stay above water. Trying to keep both of them above water...

"Hey," I whisper, sliding my hand behind his neck. My thumb resting on his cheek, I turn his head towards me, my thumb moving across his cheek comfortingly "Dash... I'm here..." I squeeze his neck comfortingly "I'm here. It's okay... You're not alone anymore."

I gasp as Dash lurches forwards, wrapping his arms around me as we hit the ground.

"Dash?" At first, I thought he was trying to play off the awkwardness or angry. Still, I couldn't ignore the shaking of his chest "Dash..." a deep painful sob rips from his throat bringing tears to my eyes.

"Oh my god man, I can't believe you're here. I've been so lost..." I wrap my arms around him, pulling him to my chest "he tried... he tried to kill himself. He needs my help... and I -I can't help him."

I felt the knot deepen in my throat, almost choking me. Dash was never one to open up about anything. I had to fight him, literally. Tackling him to the ground as we knocked over dressers and chairs, pinning him to the floor until he broke down in tears. Yet here he was, a sobbing mess of pain.

"I can't do this on my own..."

I tighten my grip, burrowing my face in his hair, tears of my own spilling out "It's okay dash... I'm here. I'm right here..."

(Dash's POV)

We walked back into the house slowly, just as the front door opens.

"Margret!" Kwan yells before I could stop him. He dashed across the floor going to grab the older woman

"KWAN!" I shout, causing him to jump "don't you dare." I send a pointed look at him "your RIBS are still healing!"

Thankfully Kwan gets the hint, slowly placing a hand to his ribs "sorry Margret." Thankfully no stupidly dramatic sounds of pain come from his mouth, Kwan was terrible at acting.

"It's alright master Kwan."

"Mar, please. I've told you before, it's just Kwan."

"I know, master Kwan." She smiles, picking up the bag.

I'd reached them when he reached down to grab one. I send a swift punch to Kwan's lower back, watching him jolt back up in pain."Easy there buddy, your ribs." I can't ignore the heated glare he sends my way "I'll help with the groceries. Go lay down upstairs."

He secretly flips me off, Margret slaps my hand away when I grab a bag "I've got it master Dash."

I gawk, rubbing my hand slowly "Margret."

"Go help, Master Kwan." She smiles "I'll make him some creamy chicken soup, he's probably starving by now. Not eating for 36 hours, poor boy." My eyes widen, looking up at my room and widen more, seeing Danny's thin legs through the floor. Followed by a loud thump.

I run upstairs, the groceries were forgotten "I'll be right back!"

(Danny's POV)

I woke up slowly, the room around me was spinning. My stomach followed, twisting and knitting painfully. I felt the familiar feeling of vomit working it's way up my throat and I reach over, going to grab the empty garbage can Tucker always put out and find myself clutching air. I have no choice but to roll over, puking on the floor. I blink seeing hardwood not plastic sheets and turn, taking in the fancy room before me. When the memories return so does the sickness and I force myself to move, hobbling over to the bathroom on a gimpy leg. I pull open the lid, half missing the toilet and get the rest in, heaving out the contents of my stomach. Truthfully it wasn't much and I felt myself dry heaving against the smooth porcelain toilet. I whine, feeling my stomach slowly settle.

My body felt so weak.

"Okay... note to self... don't change until I'm healed..."

I blink, looking around the room and wonder where Dash is. What happened? I remember changing and floating, then... falling. I remembered a large body and muscles holding me close. I felt safe... but it wasn't warm or tingly like Dash's body... Oh my god. I changed in front of someone else! I flushed the toilet, crawling over the wall and grab a towel, trying to scoop up the vomit as well as I could and wash it out in the toilet, ringing out the cloth.

"KWAN DON'T YOU DARE!" Dash shout, causing me to jump. I place a hand over my stomach, feeling it spin again.

"Oh god..." I move, going to lean over the toilet and find it slowly growing higher. I look down, seeing my feet sinking through the floor. _No! No! Shit! _I grab onto the large bath towel on the wall.

My legs keep falling, my body slowly falling through the floor. My hands were unable to get a grip on the smooth tiles. I hear the bedroom door open, hoping to get out of this and feel my stomach turn. The stress of falling, my lack of food and being stuck half phased through the floor put tremendous pressure on my already tender stomach and I felt the vomit come up again.

I lean forwards, puking on the floor as the bathroom door opens. My watery eyes flicker up to see Kwan, hoping for a moment that the male will help me. Only Kwan is frozen, staring at me halfway through the floor, covered in puke as more comes out my mouth. I go to call him when more vomit comes, my grip on the towel slipping.

A heavy thud has my head rising and I look up to see Kwan's feet looking back at me the further I sink into the floor. The male had taken in the horrible scene and passed out, not being as accustomed to this as Dash was.

_God Damnit! _

I gasp, sucking in some air as my face slowly sinks into the vomit, phasing through the floor. I feel my grip on the towel starting to slip, my head passing through the hardwood.

S_hit, no... __Please! _

_**DASH!**_

My fingers slip off the cloth, my body now dangling in the air and I gasp feeling that awful drop as gravity catches up with me.

**Clasp! **I feel a strong hand grasp around my own, my weak fingers barely holding on.

Suddenly I'm yanked up, back through the vomit once more and gasp, my mouth clearing any danger as Dash pulls me back into the bathroom. Falling onto Dash and the vomit, a gross laugh coming from his lips as he's covered from both sides.

"Damn Fenton, if you want to shower with me all you have to do is ask."

I sigh, finding a small smile on my face despite my pain.

* * *

I found myself lying back in bed, Kwan was beside me, an ice pack on his head. Dash had cleaned us up. The floor, the toilet, me. He stood there, simply pulling off his shirt in one fluid motion for the third time this weekend and moves onto me, easily removing my dirty clothes. After I blinked we were in the shower, washing away all the evidence of my illness and my eyes find Kwan, the male still passed out on the floor. I did, however, notice the pillow under his head and the blush from Dash, the latter stating he couldn't be in three places at once and would get to him after we were clean.

I pulled the spoon from my mouth, setting it back in the empty bowl.

"Here," Kwan says, reaching over to take it from me.

I pause, watching him place the bowl on the cart and lean back on the bed, wincing in pain. Adjusting the ice pack.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, it's just a bump. No concussion." he chuckles softly "Sorry I passed out on you."

"It's fine, Dash almost did as well." _Well, not really but I wasn't going to admit that._

_Flash back three hours ago._

_I blinked, slowly coming back to reality. I thought I would be on the stairs... or the bottom of them and find myself in a familiar bed. Dash... _

_I blink looking to my right and find a different Jock staring at me "Oh fucking hell!" _

_I growl, tossing my hands up and jump, a ball of energy shoots out of my hand, blasting a trophy on the wall to pieces. I glare at my hand, clenching it tightly and resist the urge to punch myself in the face a thousand times. Just when I thought this weekend couldn't get any worse. Now, Kwan's here!_

_"Okay, note to self, don't piss off Fenton..." Kwan chuckles awkwardly. _

_I slowly turn back to the male, an annoyed expression on my face. The large jock swallows roughly, shifting in his chair "What are you doing here? Did Dash call you?" I snap, glaring at the roof._

_"No, Dash is still downstairs sleeping. He has no idea I'm here." He moves, shuffling around in his bag "I actually came here to give you this -or well, Phantom this." he places the Fenton thermos on the dresser "I had it in my room but it's been freaking me out. The last thing I want to do is let him out accidentally..." _

_I blink, looking at the thermos and move my hand, my fingers scraping along the edge as I turn it, running my fingers down the bar on the side. It blinks once, three squares lighting up "It's fine. We have at least three days before it loses power."_

_We fall back into an awkward silence, reminding me too much of my encounter with Dash yesterday. Thinking of that reminds me of Tucker and Sam. I turn away from Kwan, feeling the tears rimming my eyes once more._

_"Danny-"_

_"Oh save it, Kwan. I don't want your apology now! Finding out I'm Phantom shouldn't be the reason your guilty. It's insulting!" _

_He blinks, sitting back slightly. Though he says nothing, I can't help but turn. Watching him watch me with intense eyes like the jock was trying to peer into my soul. I blink, trying to turn away and find I can't, my weak body was held hostage under his eyes. _

_"I wasn't going to apologize, though I should, it's long overdue. I was going to say you can't give up."_

_"Kwan, you have no idea what I've-"_

_"You have three months Danny. Nighty days. Then you're done. You don't have to see any of us again." I turn away from him, feeling that familiar pain blooming in my chest "I know we don't deserve it, so don't give us assholes the satisfaction of winning Danny. You can't give up." _

_"How do you know I've given up?" I mumble, picking at the bedsheets_

_"Cuz I've been through this before... I know what someone looks like when they want to die." I blink staring at him slowly. Did Kwan try to kill himself? I feel the tears rim my eyes again, my voice broke as I think about that time in the tub._

_"I didn't mean it..."_

_ "I know." He leans forwards "I know it might not mean much but you can take my hand Danny, I can help you through this."_

_"I can't..." _

_"Well, I'm not going to leave you here. I'm not going to do that, okay? Because I've been there. I've felt the darkness creeping in. I filled the tub, I got the razor -and I want to tell you something. It gets better."_

_I turn my head, my mind screaming at me to block out his words _

_"Not this, it can't!" I sob_

_"It does Danny. That pain in your stomach, that pain in your heart, it goes away. That voice in your head that says there's no way out, its wrong Danny. Would you please, please just believe me, it gets better." Kwan's eyes rimmed with tears, his old pain coming through._

_"It won't, not after this. I can't forget this. I can't erase this." the tears spill down my face "They left me, Kwan, they abandoned me."_

_"People make mistakes Danny, but that doesn't mean they don't come back."_

_"I just, wanted it all to stop. I wanted her to love me." I lean my head back, the tear flowing down my face freely._

_"I understand that. That's all any of us want, that all anyone wants." he takes my hand gently __"Danny please, it's going to be okay."_

_"It hurts," I rip my hands away, hitting my chest "It hurts. IT ALWAYS HURTS!"_

_Kwan__ grabs my hands, stopping me from hurting myself and when I struggle he pulls me to his chest like Dash had, holding my head as his tears hit my shoulder. Despite my anger, I clutch his shirt with my good hand, sobbing. _

_"I know." __Kwan__ whispers softly, his fingers knitting in my hair "I know..."_

Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty. This hatred. How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world like we send young men into war. Hoping for their safe return but knowing some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way, consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness?

I move my hand, feeling that pain bloom in my chest once more and grasp Kwan's hand. He turns to look at me, sliding his fingers in mine, a sad look on his face. Yet, I can't look at him, simply shutting my eyes, waiting in the darkness and take comfort in his warm grasp.

Read and Review.


	8. Thirty-six hours ago

Damn, eight chapters, so much pain and it's not even been two days hahaha! I feel like I'm being so mean to Danny but I have to get through the chapters. Anyway, the next chapter.

(Jazz's POV) Thirty-six_ hours ago._

I sat in the school library, watching a few people pull down books, others browse through the isles, going around a few others that were doing everything but looking for books. I grimace, turning back to my book. I wanted to get a head start on my AP English.

I had flipped open the book, finding my page when my phone rings. I blink, looking at the small device. I had set it on sleep, meaning the only calls coming through were emergency contacts. I scramble for the phone, ignoring the looks of annoyance and slide the bar.

"Hello?"

"JAZZY!" Dad shouts, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear in pain

"Dad, please, I'm in the library." I chide back, hearing him chuckle.

"Well, that's not surprising. You're always in the library."

"Just don't spend to much time in there, I don't like Danny being alone in that large school." Mom shouts in the background.

I pause "What?" Cringing at my tone of voice.

"Danny, Tucker and Sam said he went up to visit you in school this weekend... Has he not arrived yet?" Dad's voice grows more concerned.

I blink, finding my bearings "Oh! Danny! Right!" I chuckle awkwardly, receiving more looks "I thought you guys didn't know. It was supposed to be a secret after all."

Dad chuckles "Well you can't pull anything over on Jack Fenton Jazzy, my minds sharp as a knife." I had no doubt he moves his hands, slicing through the air as my mother rolls her eyes.

"Were glad he came to visit you, dear, Danny's been so stressed lately. Just make sure he gets home in time for school on Monday," Mom says, swiping the phone from dad.

I chuckle, sliding my book shut "Yep. will do."

"I love you, dear," she whispers tenderly

"Love you both, so much..."

I end the call, blinking slowly for three seconds and bolt from my chair, barely grabbing my books and charge down the hall. _Tucker and Sam said Danny was with me?!_ I had known Danny was half ghost for a while, making a plan with my brothers other 2/3rds should anything go wrong. Saying Danny was with me meant something had happened to my brother. I place my phone to my ear, dialling my brother's phone, praying he answered.

_Why hadn't they called me? What happened to Danny? How long had he been gone?_

My mind raced with thousands of thoughts when I get his voicemail, causing me to run into a few more students then I wanted to admit before I made it to my room. I toss my books on the floor, the papers flying everywhere and took only a moment to check my roommate wasn't here. Not surprising, she was president of three different clubs and hardly spent any time in the room. I lock the door, dropping to the floor and reach under my bed.

My fingers grasp the heavy metal box and pull it out, dropping the high tech military case onto the bed. The black reinforced carbon fibre shone in the light. The case was the size of a large suitcase, often mistaken for one by many students. I slide my hand down the middle of the case, puling open the plastic cover to the keypad. I type in my code 03142002. March 14th, 2002. The day Danny became phantom and place my thumb on the black square. I hiss lightly as a small needle comes up, stabbing my thumb.

I suck off the droplets of blood as the screen thinks, spinning a few circles before it hisses open, the side of the case pushing outwards before turning and going back in. The case hisses open, the hard lock in the middle springs open along with the case. I take in my black gloves and my glasses protected by thick black padding, placing both on with record time and push the small button on the thumb of my right glove. The glasses blink to life, the 3D scan of the room comes up as the suit verifies I'm alone. I feel the cold jell travel down my body, over my limbs and up to my head pulling my red hair in a tight ponytail above my head.

I pull back the curtains, opening the window and for the first time in two years am thankful the school has so many activities. Very few people were in the quad, the ones that were were too lost in books or each other's mouths. I step out of the window, falling only an inch before the high tech board unfolds under my feet. I push my heel back, igniting the engine and blast off into the sky, making sure no one saw my movements.

I stop in the clouds, tapping the small keyboard on my wrist and try to locate my brother's ecto-signature. A small square appears in the left corner of my mask.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" Vlad states, his fingers typing on the large computer before him "you should be in class right now."

Vlad had given Valerie and I suits to help Danny after the two of them had worked things out. I'm not sure what happened between them. Neither Danny, Danielle or Vlad will say. All I know is Danny disappeared one day two years ago, not returning for days and only after my parents had exhausted all other means did I go to the older ghost. Vlad found him in the ghost zone, returning three days later with my brother in tow.

After that Danny started Visiting the older man every chance he got. Having the ability to fly made travelling easy. Danielle got closer to Vlad as well, calling him father once again. It was so strange. I blinked and they'd become a little family, the three of them old enemies, now... now I was the one to feel left out. My brother pulling himself away from our family the more months seemed to pass. I felt the pain in my chest, remembering the version of my brother that once tried to kill us. So lost, so broken. Yet, despite my fear, watching them together I had a feeling that no matter what happened my brother would be loved.

A second picture pops up, the screen black with green lines jumping up and down "Jazz, what's wrong? Is it a ghost?" _Valerie's voice._ "I'm close, I can help."

"It's Danny," I state, watching in fear as the scan looking for my brother can back negative "Damn it!"

"Daniel? What's wrong with Daniel?" Vlad snaps, typing on his computer as well. Trying to find my brother on one of the multiple cameras he'd illegally placed around the city. Restaurants, friends' houses, the school, anywhere my brother might be.

"I don't know. My parents just called me saying Danny was with me but Tucker and Sam never called me and Danny's not answering his phone."

I hear the tell-tale signs of metal hitting the air and soon Valerie's face appears in her picture, most likely hovering in the air like I was "Where was his last signature? Have you tried calling Tucker and Sam? When was the last ghost fight?! Do we know who they were fighting?!" I watched her smack the high-tech computer attached to her wrist, the machine had been glitching since her last fight, Vlad couldn't get it fixed until the weekend "Damn it! I'm supposed to be alerted of these things!"

"Valerie breathe," Vlad states, typing more things on his computer, the high tech machine now piggy-backing off of all the satellites in space, giving Vlad a clear view of the world and any possible place my brother could be in "Tucker and Sam wouldn't leave Danny alone, there probably together."

Despite his efforts, Vlad's words did nothing but worry us more. If this thing went sour, we'll either find three people... or three bodies. I knew Valerie was thinking the same thing, her eyes narrowing darkly.

"I can go," she states, already planning out the next thirty steps.

"No," I state "I will. Sam's mother can't lie to me."

For a floral loving woman obsessed with tea-parties and long walks through the park, she could be surprisingly stubborn, proving just how much Sam and she were related.

Vlad's typing stops, his fingers slamming on the counter "Fudge cakes!"

Despite the tension, I couldn't help but smile at Vlad's choice of words. The man was pure evil for years, stealing things, possessing people, yet this 'villain' can't swear for his life.

_'A gentleman never swears Jasmine.' Yeah yeah_

"What?!" we both snap, causing Vlad to jump

"I can't find his ecto-signature anywhere in this world. He must be in the ghost-zone..."

"Of course..." I sigh, wanting to smack myself in the face

"I'll go," we say in unison.

Valerie and I look at each other, both wanting to find Danny. We watch Vlad float into the air, only his feet visible as the white rings follow down his body until the camera rises, taking in the red-eyed ghost "I will take Valerie, she's closest to my home -and I think one hunter in the ghost zone will be pushing it as it is."

I glare at him lightly, hearing Valerie's board startup "Jasmine, you need to get all the information you can about Tucker and Sam. If they're not together we need a place to start our search."

"Fine..." I growl darkly.

(Danny's POV)_ Present-day._

After the fight with Kwan both him and Dash hadn't given me a moment to myself. Each one floating through the room like a cold draft, trying to be warm and comforting but doing nothing more than reminding me of the pain. I think it was my look, that face that had both of them, standing by the door, whispering like I would break if I heard a word.

I don't, my superhearing had stopped working, different parts of my ghost powers were shutting down and rebooting like a broken computer. So that's how I found myself sitting alone in Dash's large bed while he and Kwan sat at the downstairs eating a large dinner fit for a king.

Dash's mother had come home once yesterday, grabbing a change of clothes for her and her husband before disappearing out the door.  
Dash never knew she came home.  
I touch the blanket gently, taking in the grand room that felt more like a prison the longer I stayed and suddenly I started to understand Dash's anger.

What was the point of having everything you wanted if there was no one to share it with?

I sigh, leaning my head in my hands, the tears flowing down my face. I just wanted this all to go away. I just wanted to leave this house.

_I just wanted to leave this room! Was that too much to ask?!_

For the fourth time this weekend, I felt the sick tug of gravity as my body phases through the bed. "No! Damnit!" I hiss trying to grab something and find my hands sliding down the silky sheets "Fuck!"

I go through the bed.  
Through the floor and into the kitchen, my legs hitting the floor painfully as the rest of my body follows.  
I see the floor approaching quickly and everything goes black.

* * *

I gasp, my eyes snapping open.

The first thing I hear is high pitched ringing, like all those explosion scenes in movies and the blurry image of a wooden cabinet comes into view. The next thing that comes in is the pain, flooding my system. I rolling over to clutch my broken hand. Tears of pain roll down my cheeks. A silent scream ripping from my mouth.

I clutch my shaking hand to my chest, wanting nothing more than to grab the aching flesh but that only brings more pain. I clench my teeth, bringing more tears down my face and blink trying to remember what happened. I turn my head, looking around and find I'm lying on the floor of the kitchen, the cold white linoleum shining brightly. I look down, seeing Dash's large blanket tangled in my legs.

"Dash..." I whisper, my abused vocal cords barely making a noise. I had no idea where either of them was, let alone how long I had been out.

Casting aside any chance of help I roll onto my chest, ignoring the throbbing pains and move. My shaking hand grabbing onto the top of the table. Only, my hand slips, hitting the glass bowl and I gasp as I watch it fall slow motion...

...

..

.

Shattering on the ground like a ball of snow. It was one of those patterned glasses, the little squares busting apart on contact and slide into every corner of the room. I groan, slamming my head on my broken hand and instantly regret it as I cry out in pain, alerting the person who opens the kitchen doors.

I pause, waiting for Dash or Kwan to grab me when soft hands touch my back and neck "Shh child, its alright. I'm here now." It was a woman. Her voice was familiar. _Dashs housekeeper..._ She pauses, taking in the scene and moves, grabbing something in the corner of the room "Alright, hold on."

I feel hands slide under my body and I'm turned, taking in the face of an older woman in her late sixties, early seventies. Despite never seeing her face to face she looked exactly like I'd imagined. Her tanned skin and wrinkles told me of many years of fun. Her grey hair was wrapped in a tight bun, thicker frame in a black and grey dress with an apron. Mischievous eyes now holding concern check me quickly -worn hands holding a surprising amount of softness. Her aura was gentle, warm, soft and loving like my mother. Her lips curling into a tender smile and I felt myself relaxing in her embrace.

She lifts my arm, looping it over her shoulder and helps me stand "Easy now, lean on my body child." Quickly placing my body in a chair.

I blink, noticing its actually a wheelchair and silently wonder when they had used this. She smiles, touching my cheek "You shouldn't have gotten up by yourself." Placing the blanket over my body once more. I saw the way her eyes slide over my bandages but the older woman simply smiles, tucking the blanket into my body.

She looks me up and down, grabbing the broom from the closet. Her eyes ghosting over my frame once more before shes down, gently sweeping up the broken glass. "The green button turns on the chair."

I sit there blinking like a fish out of water. Not that I wanted her to scream or get angry but I had been expecting at least _some_ reaction from the woman. When she places the glass in the trash, calmly heading back to work I start to squirm "Um, I'll just go..."

"You don't have to leave. I know who you are." I pause, the chair jolting painfully.

_Oh god, she knew I was phantom?! _I feel the two sides of my brain fighting._** Am I going to have to kill her?** What? **Well, she knows.** Since when do we kill people?! **It's an option...** No! It's not! We are NOT killing ANYONE! **Well, we have to do something, she's staring at us again...**_ I glance over at the woman, shutting down my inner thoughts and clear my throat.

"You do...?" I squeak

"Of course. I'm old, not stupid." She sends me a small look and I blush, rubbing my head slightly "Your the young man Master Dash keeps locked away in his bedroom."

I go to deny it but her pointed look has me looking at the ground "...You're not mad?"

"Of course not. Now, come. Master Dash's lovers are always welcome here."

I stop, a heated blush running over my face **"His w-w-what?!"** My stupid sputtering didn't help my situation.

"Oh come now, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." she smiles, sliding down some toast with practiced ease "Kids nowadays are free to love whoever they want. Back in my day, we weren't so lucky. If you loved the same sex you had to hide it like it was something shameful." she slides the jar of jam across the table and grabs some peanut butter, her small smile back once more "Though I haven't seen your face before, are you a future partner? That might explain why Dash is trying so hard to hide you. His mother can be a bit overbearing."

I chuckle softly, rubbing my neck once more "Yeah, I got that. But she does seem to care about Dash."

She hums in agreement, placing the now toasted toast in front of me "Yes. When they're home they try to spend time with dash but now it seems the young master is the one pulling away. -Jam? Peanut butter? Butter?"

"Well, sometimes people hurt others when they're hurting themselves. -And butter please." The thought of anything sweet made my stomach turn painfully.

She hums once more, sliding the condiments back into the fridge "He's different with you... Master Dash seems gentle, unsure of himself even. I haven't seen this version of him in a long time."

I chuckle, sliding my finger across my lap "I know what you mean." I look up at her "I'm Danny."

"Margret, Dash's Nanny/ housekeeper."

Read and Review people.


	9. Go to hell Wisconsin trash

(Danny's POV)

I sat in the kitchen, picking at the last of my toast. Margret had retired for the night, alerting Dash to my current whereabouts. That's how I found myself back in the medical centre. The blonde was less than pleased about my accident, turning into a larger version of my mother. I'm sure he would have tossed me over his shoulder in annoyance had I not been so injured. X-rays of my hands showed what I had assumed, more fractures to my hand and a busted nose but no concussion.

"Alright, arms up." I glance back at Kwan, lifting my hands slightly so he could rewrap my ribs.

"Hey!" Dash snaps, trying to grab my hands I'd all but ripped out of his hand in the process "Trying to repair a broken hand here." Dash yanks my hand back

"Well I'm trying to wrap broken ribs here," Kwan snaps back, Kwan pulls me back on the bench.

Dash snorts, gripping my hand slightly tighter "Please, his ribs are mostly healed because I wrapped them on Friday."

"Yeah well-"

_Oh my god, what am I? A child's play toy?_ A crackle of electricity runs through my body, shocking both males. **"RIGHT HERE, FOLKS!"**

Both football players look at me, the shock was evident but even that slowly formed into a smile. Each jock smirking at some untold joke. Thankfully the tug-of-war stops, both tying the wrapping slightly looser than before. Dash goes to grab my other hand, wanting to check the healing cuts but I pull it away, gently touching my throat.

"Danny?" Dash's eyes were on me like a hawk, most likely assuming I was chocking. Kwan was around the bed a second after, moving to grab something from the cupboard.

I gently wave Kwan's hands away from my face "I'm okay..."

I sure as hell didn't sound like it. My words were slow and coarse. I place my hand against my throat once more, it felt cold, numb even causing me to move my hands down, pressing on my gagging reflex in hopes of some reaction. I wasn't sure why I had this overwhelming feeling to burp or cough but I couldn't. Whatever it was sat firmly in my throat, like a thick ball of phlegm refusing to budge. I try to clear my throat, the noise barely coming out and try again. _Oh god, I hope I'm not catching a cold..._

"Danny?" this time it's Kwan "Do you need some water?"

**_Thump! _**

Three sets of eyes rose to the ceiling, the tell-tale sound of footsteps creaked along the floorboards. I swallow, the ball finally dislodging as a cold burst of blue air leaves my lips. The cold shiver that sent a pulse through my core, calling for me to change. To fight. _Shit... it's a ghost. _Tucker and Sam knew what the blue fog meant. My other 2/3rd's gearing up for a fight but Dash and Kwan didn't. Both of them moving to the door, ten thousand thoughts running through their heads.

I try to move, to say something, anything but the words doesn't come out. That hardball of phlegm lodging itself in my throat once again. Silencing any words or protests I had. I move my hand to my neck, my mouth opening in a small gag as my chest tightens up. _Who was here? Oh my gosh, how many days had it been since the fight? Was Skulker out? _

My eyes snap up, trying to warn the two males in the room, trying to stop them before they did something stupid but I stop, my heart freezing in fear.

I was alone...

**_Fuck!_**

(Dash's POV)

We walked upstairs, weapons in hand. A bat for me and a surgical scalpel for Kwan. I pause, looking around the corner and take in the red suit and thick black glass over their eyes, blocking out any chance for recognition. I glance at Kwan, tapping my chest twice and stick out three fingers. He nods, turning around to come in through the kitchen. I move, stepping into the room quietly and raise the bat, swinging hard. Unfortunately, the figure moves, sliding one leg to the left to dodge the swing and wrap an arm around my knee, pulling forwards the limb as they rise, knocking me on my back.

I hit the floor, blinking once and take in the laser gun pointed at my face.

A robotic male voice speaks "Wheres Danny Phantom."

I swing my bat, smashing the weapon to the left as a blast burns the wood centimetres from my face. My attacker steps back in shock as I jump to my feet, swinging again. He jumps, the bat flying under his feet and his left knee snaps up, hitting me in the face. I stumble back, hearing the laser wind up, his arm rasing again.

"Where's Phantom? I won't ask again."

Kwan rushes from the side, smashing my attacker into the wall, the large mirror shattering on the ground. Glass spray everywhere causing me to shield my face, the stinging sensation hits my cheek.

"He's not coming with you." Kwan pants, lunging at the man with the scalpel as he goes to move.

They struggle, the masked man had blocked Kwan's attack with his forearm, a tight grip around his wrist. I move, swinging the bat once more when Kwan cries out, the scalpel hitting the floor as his wrist is twisted harshly. Suddenly I'm tackled to the floor, a second figure was on me, this time a turquoise figure. I lift my hand, blocking a punch to the face and toss one of my own, knocking my attacker to the ground. I roll onto of him, noting the smaller frame.

Okay... I roll onto her? Going to toss another punch when a heavy stinging rips through my body. I scream, shaking in pain and look down to see her hand on my chest, the electricity fading from her glove as I hit the floor.

"Dash!" Kwan shouts, tossing his attacker across the room.

I watch him move, grabbing the bat in his rush. The heavy metal lifts in the air... only it doesn't swing. His scream is heard as his legs snapback, his chest hits the ground for a beat before he's yanked backwards, across the room. I notice the green whip attached to his leg. The now slack coil is moved, its owner grabbing the other end and quickly wraps it around Kwan's neck, pulling it tightly. Kwan gags, tossing his arms out, only to be hit by a foot, his face squished to the floor.

The robotic voice is back, my attacker over me once again "Tell me where Phantom is or your friend dies."

I watch Kwan's face turns a few shades of red worry building in my chest but his eyes, his eyes told me to shut up. Causing the female to tighten the rope, yanking Kwan backwards.

"Alright! Stop! Please!" The second woman, a fact I realize after she stopped moving -loosens the noose slightly, Kwan's red face fades slightly with a staggered inhale.

"Shut up Dash!" Kwan hoarsely shouts, wrapping a hand between the rope and when she tries to tighten it again he grips her hand, pulling the kneeling woman off his back and into the floor in front of him.

When my attacker turns, obviously concerned for her partner I kick my leg out, knocking the red woman onto the floor. Kwan wraps the Turquoise fighter in a headlock, both of them struggling before a hoverboard spills out at her feet, shooting both of them back and into the wall. Kwan takes the brunt of the hit, his head falling forward in his daze. In my concern for Kwan, the red woman moves, gripping my arm and tosses me over her shoulder, my back hitting the floor painfully. The whip snaps across the room, ripping the bat from its space on the floor and as it slaps into her hand across the room I feel that knot of fear tightens in my throat.

I hear the laser start up again, louder than before as her foot hits my chest, pinning me against the wall "Where's phantom."

"Enough!" an angry voice snaps and I gasp seeing a figure appear through the floor.

The red woman steps back as a hand grips my shirt painfully, lifting me off the floor. My hope for safety fades as I stare into the blood-red eyes of the Wisconsin ghost, red lava-like flames dripping from his mouth.

"I'll do this my way."

I gasp, feeling slammed against the wall and pale, seeing a clawed flaming hand moving towards my face.

(Vlad's POV)

I glanced down at the house, jasmine and Valerie by my side.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

I nod, feeling Danny's presence wavering slightly. I sink down into the house, allowing the two ghost hunters to deal with whatever awaited them and phased through the house, trying to find Danny's ghost core. A presence so warm and full of life was now cold and weak, fading in and out of existence. This worried me greatly.

My eyes snapped to the left as a loud crash could be heard. Valerie's and Jasmine's fight had been coming in through the coms as I looked.

_"Jazz, behind you!" Crash "Whip activate" _

_*Activating Whip Rouge 1.* My A.I. states_

_"Taser mode level two!" *taser mode level two* Screaming. Thump "Where's Phantom?" _

_Thump.  
Crash  
Bang._

_*Rouge 1, should I activate ghost shedding mode?* _

_For artificial intelligence, she sure had a dark-side..._

_"No! Do not activate kill-mode!" more struggling "Active hoverboard!" A louder crash._

I dropped to the basement floor, my feet touching the ground as I took in the scene. My anger consuming my thoughts as I took in the sight of bloody gauze in the garbage can, the tipped over trays. Some bloody medical instruments on the ground and the line of blood across the door and a small pool of green ectoplasm on the bed.

_They were experimenting on him!  
Torturing him!_

I felt my power dripping down my face and float up through the floor, wanting to get a look at Danny's attackers. I phase through the wood, Jasmine's suit alerting her to my presence so my hand grasps the fabric of a shirt when her foot moves. I didn't think I'd be surprised to see Danny's childhood bully Dash Baxter looking into my eyes, the fear on his face. My Hand tightens around Dash's neck, my hand glowing with hot pink flames. Dash tilts his head up, away from the heat as I move it towards his eyes.

"Where's Phantom?" I growl darkly

"Go to hell-" I tighten my grip at his words, cutting off his bravado and air "Wisconson... Trash..."

I felt a twinge of pain returning, feeling my old ways starting to crawl back up from the dark recesses of my mind. I didn't hate it and I hated myself for not hating it. It had been so long since I held this much power over another being and the twisted part of my soul loved it. Only proving how foolish my crusade had been... but I would slaughter as many people as I had to for Danny.

I would gladly sell my soul for my one light in this world.

I move my hand closer, burning the side of Dash's skin but as Dash opens his mouth to scream a different voice comes out.

"VLAD STOP!" My head snaps down to Danny. I take in his broken form, his broken _human form_ leaning on the wall for support. His hands and shirt bloody, his face bruised and beaten, bloody gauze covering his exposed skin.

"BUT HE-"

"Please fruitloop... for me... stop." Danny smiles an exhausted smile and I drop Dash as he stumbles forwards.

"DANIEL!"

"Dash!"

It all happened so fast it felt like slow motion.

I dropped Dash, not caring about the other male and watch Daniel's eyes widen, his voice screaming as Baxter's does. His hand lifts, the broken static forming around his hand, burning the flesh as it turns on his as well.  
Still, he fights it, forcing the power to swirl into his palm and out.  
I watch the crackling ball of power fly under my body, hitting the chair sitting by the door.  
It slides across the room as Danny falls, my arms narrowly catching the male as the chair hits the wall.  
Dash's shocked frame hitting the soft padding before the floor in front of him.  
Saving his from a few nasty breaks.

And its like time snaps back into action, Dash looking at Danny as I look at him. Blood now running down his nose. Dark spiderwebbing now running down the side of his neck, the skin turning grey and sickly.

Five concerned voices hit the air in union **"DANNY!"**

Jasmine and Valeri's masks snaping up over their faces and back into the suit as we all look at each other in shock. Each one trying to figure out Danny's reasoning.

Jasmine's face boils with rage **"DOES SOMEONE WANT TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"**

* * *

(Dash's POV)

We entered Vlad's mansion in a storm "How long has he been like this?"

"Two days"

"What are his symptoms?"

"He has trouble controlling his ghost powers, he's falling through the floor a lot." Vlad lays Danny on the bed, ripping off his shirt and sticks on the monitors. It looks like my equipment but it's different. Jazz moves a large solar lamp over, the thick lights were as long as a couch and held up by a thick post. Valerie grabs our small viles of glowing liquid. Jazz cracks open one of his eyes

"Danny, can you hear me?" Her flashlight flicks over his eyes. "Danny?" Danny groans lightly moving his head left and right "oh, we're losing him... Two of ecto."

Valerie sticks the needle in the tube and pulls out the glowing liquid "Has he seized?"

"Yes, twice. He's taking longer to heal too."Vlad flicks on the solar lights and a screen, the red lights floating down Danny's body, causing the male to arch up in pain. The black spider-webbing starts to recede.

"Easy little badger, we're right here." Vlad forced him down as Jazz wraps off Danny's arm with expert training and pulls out a vile of blood, sticking it in a square machine attached to a computer. The blood filters into it. A large paper printed on the table.

"What can I do to help?"

Jazz wipes away a few tears and ripped it off, walking past me "Vlad he's running 265 over 26."

"Butter briskets!" He rips open his black jacket, the buttons hitting the floor "I thought we'd have more time."

"265 over 26? What does that mean?" I ask, once again being ignored

"Jasmine the transfusion machine, Valerie in my office on the left side third drawer is a port key. I need you to call Frostbite. I need him to find Danielle's location in the ghost zone."

"Transfusion? Guys, what is going on?"

Valerie slides an air mask on Danny's face, slipping on a stethoscope with a head shake as Jazz cuts open his shirt with medical scissors "Breath sounds are even," her hand wiping away a few tears as well, sliding the round head under his ribs "No... there's some leg on the left lung."

"Valerie!" Vlad snaps

She grabs out more needles, ripping open the sterile packages "One minute Vlad, jazz can't do this by herself."

"And I need you to find my daughter's location so I can concentrate." She hooks up more tubes to the transfusion machine and stops when he grabs her arm "Valerie... please."

Valerie growls, stabbing him in the arm with a needle and pulls back the top, filling the vile with dark red blood "left side, third drawer, Frostbite." She pulls it out, slapping the sideways needle into Jazz's outstretched hand "I got it."

I look at Valerie pulling out the second bed as she walks. Jazz sticks the needle into another small machine, the blood mixing with other ingredients before spinning under heat -while her other hand pushes buttons on the second heart monitor. Vlad had stripped out of his upper clothing, showing off a ripped body of a man half his age lying back on the bed.

I note the way his bicep curls, the large muscle bulging as he ties off one arm with his left hand and teeth. He had the body of a pro-martial-artist, muscles built with years of practice, hands that could break a beam in two and less than six percent body fat. He had a body I dreamed to achieve -and feel my anger surge once again.

"You know I could help if someone told me what was going on! My parents are doctors!"

They both paused, staring at me in annoyance but thankfully relent.

"Danny's being poisoned by his ghost half, we need to pull the dead blood out of Danny and into Vlad where HIS ghost half can destroy the toxins and give Danny Vlads ghost blood to balance out the problem." Jazz sighs, sticking Danny with large needles.

"What?"

"We are dead boy," Vlad sighs, pulling one half of the rubber band around his arm "our ghost half removes the dead blood and replaces it with ectoplasm which in turn gives us life. If Danny loses all his ectoplasm his body will die."

I move out of instinct, moving to the bed and take the needle. Vlad and I exchange a brief glare, intense and territorial but his hand drops to the bed, fist closing tightly to pop the veins. I gently place it in the skin and repeat my actions, glaring at Vlad lightly when he waves off the heart monitor.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Jazz questions, her fingers hovering over the buttons "you've never held mid-morph for long."

"Jasmine-"

"let alone by yourself." she grabs his hand, stopping him from starting the machine.

"If you need a second person I can help."

"Do you want to die?" Vlad asks softly and smiles a kind smile I never thought he could "thank you for your concern, both of you."

Jass's face doesn't change "You could try a clone."

"It won't last through the strain." Vlad cracks his head like he's mentally preparing for a fight. I watch his fingers curl and uncurl followed by a deep exhale.

Jazz flicks more switches, the machine whirring to life, her eyes casting over to her brother and back to Vlad "How long are you going to be able to hold it?

Vlad looks at Danny, a serious look on his face "As long as I have to."

Jazz sighs, pausing two fingers to push the large green button and I watch the steady trail of black blood transferred from Danny's arm through the tube. My eyes flicker over yo Vlad, the white ring of light starts from his left hand sliding up his arm, over half his face and stops, hovering in place. Vlad's eyes were shut, his face set in firm determination.

As sweat slowly builds on his forehead I finally understand the gravity of the situation.

Read and Review.


	10. Incoming ghosts

Hey, sorry! I've been dealing with some things and haven't felt the urge to write lately. I have the next chapters down so hopefully, they will be up soon. Please enjoy and thanks for reading!

(Dash POV)

I stood nervously as Jazz worked quietly on the machines, watching the black blood move from tube to tube. Vlad was stuck on his side of the bed, the white line of light hovering back and forth with great effort. Jazz moves, touching a cool cloth to Vlad's head, dabbing away the sweat. I move towards the monitors, watching the numbers drop some more.

"Jazz, you said this has happened before, right? How long does it take?"

"I'm not sure" she replied, "we have never tried to do this alone before. Danny's never been this bad.

I look at Vlad's ghost form, the blue skin, the blood-red eyes and the fangs. Vlad looked nothing like his human self but I was still kicking myself for not noticing it sooner. It made perfect sense. The anger when Danny spoke of him, the annoyed looks and yet here Vlad was risking his life for someone who hated him. I saw Vlad's handshake the black moves, flooding his blue skin changing the blue flesh to an unhealthy translucent gray. The spiderweb lines forming under the flesh rip across the skin, like living beings.

Vlad's heart monitor spikes. His breath deepens. A deep pink hue starts to glow around his body, causing the white line of power to flicker, sliding over more of his human form. Vlad grunts, pulling it back. I watch the healthy red blood flow out of his human half, sliding down the tube to Danny, flooding under the skin. The black blood moves towards his human half, causing Vlad to shift the ghost half over it and I watch it hiss, stream and sweat rolling down his body. Vlad was burning, I could feel the heat radiating off his body from the end of the bed and I have to fight with myself not to step back. Vlad clears his throat, once, then twice with greater effort and I watch his face shift, a struggling swallow.

"Vlad!" Jazz shouts, moving forwards as a slow trail of blood leaves his nose, then eyes "Vlad stop! This isn't working!"

The two heavy doors open up and I turn to see Valerie and Kwan "Vlad, I can't seem to get a hold of- Jesus Christ! Vlad!"

She rushes forwards as Vlad spits up a small pool of blood, falling onto the bed around him "Vlad stop it!" Her hand hits the machine, stopping the blood flow and Vlad lurches forwards, coughing more blood.

"No! You can't stop! He'll die…" his head falls forwards, the white light snapping back to the left and I'm faced with a pale broken version of Vlad, now screaming in pain as the black webbing moves across his body with ease. His hand slams down on the thick metal railing and I watch with amazement as it bends, even in human form.

(Jazz's POV)

I grab Vlad's chest, pulling a syringe off the medical table and inject him with it. Watching the black blood slowly recede. As I continue to hold Vlad to the bed, Valerie moves to check on Danny. My brother had started shaking, convulsing in his bed.

"Shit! He's Seizing!" she moves, grabbing some of Danny's blood but before she can inject him, the shaking stops. The loud alarm rings through the room as the heart monitor falls flat.

Ala our A.I. chimes across my ear *rouge one, rouge two we have incoming ghosts. *

Valerie was over Danny, having climbed up on the bed to beat on his chest "Are they friendly?"

*The portal seems to be coming from the Far Frozen, the port key is listed at friendly. *

Valarie and I share a relived look. _Frostbite._

"I didn't think he would come here,"

"He would for Danny"

"Ala, how many are with them?" Valarie asks, still pushing down on Danny's chest

The house hums, red lights lining the floor and ceiling *I'm sensing four cores –five cores, the last one is weaker than the others*

We both share a second look. _Danielle._

*Portal opening.*

Static hits the air, causing my hair to stand on edge. The sound of electricity crackled across the room and we watch the small circle of green spin, growing larger each second until it stops, tall enough for someone to walk through.

Dash screams, jumping back. His body moves into a low crouch, ready for any fight. That fight quickly leaves as three looming figures move out, heavy footsteps shaking the ground. Thick furry legs pull your eyes up to yellow linen clothes. I hear Dash swallow as his eye goes up, taking in a toned chest, massive shoulders and a bear-like face with blue ice horns. His eyes fall down to the long-muscled arms and thick hands, long black claws shining in the light. As if their figures weren't terrifying enough their eyes were sharp, looking to kill any threat.

I knew from the blue armbands they were elite guards. Frostbite's best warriors. They sweep the room, looking for any possible threats.

"Stand down. You have no enemies here."

The second's tick by, three pairs of eyes glare down at me.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Stand down Warriors; we're not here to fight." A deep voice states.

A third hulking frame appears the soft blow of wind casts some snow onto the floor. I sigh in relief to see a familiar face.

"Frost Bite."

"Did you get my message?" Valerie asks, her hands continuously pumping Danny's chest.

"Yes. Thankfully she has been under my care, but the child is unwell. I can't keep her from her source any longer."

I noticed Danielle wrapped in a strange medical blanket, the glittering white almost blending in with Frostbite's fur.

"How long has she been like this?" I move away from the guards, pulling out a third bed beside Vlad and set up a few things we might need.

"She's been having problems since Friday night, but her condition is declining. She needs her source."

"Danny won't be able to help her right now." I snap up the sides of the bed, making sure she wouldn't fall.

The sound jars Vlad out of his hazed state. His eyes flicker open, finally registering who is in front of him.

"Danielle?" he moves, getting off the bed and I lunge to catch him.

"Vlad lay down!"

Despite his weakened state he still fights me, trying to move over to his daughter unmoving form "Danielle!"

Her eyes open briefly, a weak voice calls out "Dad..."

"Plasmius, you're unwell." Frostbite states, causing him to snort

"It's been an eventful night." He rolls over, groaning in pain and holds his stomach. I move, grabbing a nearby bucket and barely make it in time. Vlad heaves into the bucket as I rub his back.

"He had to take both sides of the transfusion," I state, moving the cup to him when he's done.

"Both sides, are you daft Plasmius?"

Vlad smiles, his head tilting up in pain "Sadly this isn't the dumbest decision I've made." I watch the two of them stare at each other, the tension was palpable "If you're going to kill me can you at least do it away from my family. I'd rather they not see that."

"Why would he try to kill you?" I snap, my mothering side shining through.

This time Vlad chuckles painfully, the sweat coming back "Last time we met, I stole the infinity map," he groans "And I might have burned off his arm..."

I look back, seeing the thick ice cast around the white bone, against all odds the thick ice moves with ease *A.N. yes I know frostbite had that in the beginning but for story purposes, I'm saying he had both arms when he met Danny but not Jazz.*

"You burnt his arm off?!" I snap, glaring at the old man. Vlad winces in pain, forcing a pained smile

"Old Habits die hard..."

"Um hello?! Danny is dying! Can we please focus?!" Dash snaps

Frostbite stops briefly, looking between all of us and the monitors before tossing back his head, laughing heartily "Who told you he was dying?"

"What?"

"Oh, dear boy, the great one can't die, he's half dead."

"He's not dying?"

"No." looking at the group he sighs like an all-knowing father "Honestly, you humans worry too much…" he walks over to Danny, placing his hands over his body. His head, chest, arms, stomach, legs and feet. He hums once, slowly pulling them back to his head. He lifts his hand, the white fur starts to shimmer, then flutter. I take a step back as a cold shiver runs through my body. Electricity danced through the air and I could do little more than stare as blue light fills his palm. No matter how many times I saw it was still captivating. Blue and white light moves like Phosphorescent liquid. "Danny is like you and he's not." His hand vanishes from sight, the blue liquid moving down and it disappears into Danny's chest. "Think of his ghost core like a human heart, moving out old blood and creating new Ectoplasm. Danny used too much of his Ectoplasm and in his weakened state his body couldn't keep up. His body is in a deep sleep, a coma of sorts."

Just like magic, it seemed to lighten the tense atmosphere. It was strange how quickly everything changed I felt my knees shake, the feeling of joy blooming through my chest as Danny gasps, a deep full breath. Tears rim my eyes, blinding my vision but I could still hear his heart rate increase, levelling out with each breath.

"You see." he gestures to the machine "It's an easy fix… for a true ghost." We all follow his look to Vlad; the man was getting paler the longer time went on. Vlad, giving him a lot of credit -glared at the beast.

"I am a true ghost."

"But you're not an ice ghost, your core is fire." We watch Danny's body pulse; a bright glowing light radiates from inside his body. Danny was glowing, brightly, each pulse made the black blood fade and soon his skin started to have its regular peachy tone "Place the child with her source and return to the far frozen." They nod, bowing at the waist before continuing their instructions. He walks up to dash, placing a large paw on his shoulder "Thank you for taking care of the great one but now you all must leave. The amount of ectoplasm needed here is not safe for humans." He tries to smile a reassuring smile but I could see Dash leaning away from all his teeth.

I cast a glance at Danielle, her face of pain melts instantly as she touches Danny but a look of emotional grief lies on her face. I move, swirling a cloth in the water bucket and place the damp rag on her forehead.

"Shh, Dani. It's okay. We're here."

"Do not take my kindness the wrong way Plasmius. I'm only saving you because you saved the great One." He smiles darkly "Prepare yourself Plasmius. This will hurt you a lot more then it hurts me."

The fifth scream follows us down the hall, I hardly have time to think before Jazz shoves us into a large room. She cries out in frustration, ripping her mask off. Her hand slams against the wall, the red lights lining the floor turn blue and suddenly all the noise falls silent.

Jazz paces the floor, mumbling words under her breathe. Valerie slightly more calm moves to the cupboard, pulling out a glass, her hand shaking as she fills it with water. She downs the glass in seconds, repeating the action a few times. I move towards the couch, pulling Kwan down beside me. He sighs, leaning back in exhaustion.

"Ah! We have to talk about something! Anything! Or I can't help but listen in and I can't bear to hear Vlad in pain." She sticks a finger in her ear, twisting it in fast circles.

"You'll listen in?" She looks at me, and stops, glancing at Valerie "I can't hear anything since you turned on that." My hand points to the glowing keyboard on the wall "It shuts out noise doesn't it."

"Yes, Vlad had it designed for his battles with Danny," Valerie states, pulling off her gloves and runs a hand through her hair.

I watch her head twitch again, the small wince of pain moving across both their faces. Both of them looked so different. They had been kind, sweet souls, helpful to others back in the day but now, they had changed. Both of them stood, proud and tall, weapons strapped to their backs, heads held high, eyes searching the walls for any threat. Valerie had a thin scar running down her left cheek, Jazz had three long scars running across her neck, claw marks. The girls I'd seen were gone and in their place were women. Warriors. Bodies toned and lined with muscles and hearts darkened to do what was needed.

"When is Danny going to wake up?"

"I'm not sure." Jazz states, slapping her gloves on the table as well. I notice the fades scars on her fingers. The split skin that tears over and over from hours at the punching bags "I wasn't exaggerating when I said we've never seen this before. We still don't know the limits of Danny's or Vlad's powers. Even Danielle has grown stronger. We can't put a time frame on things like this."

"Hey…" Valerie whispers, entwining her fingers in Jazz's "this isn't your fault." She tilts Jazz's head to her, moving her thumb over her cheek "He's okay. Frostbite helped." Jazz's hand moves over hers "This is new, but now we know -we'll be prepared. That's all we can do. Be prepared for next time."

I shift, feeling a bit out of place in this clearly personal moment. She smiles, leaning into her hand a bit more "Your right. Danny will be fine." They take a step back, Jazz roles her shoulders a few times, cracking her neck "Tucker and Sam will be here soon and it will be okay."

"Uh, no it won't." I snort, instantly regretting it as they both turn to look at me.

"Excuse me?"

Three sets of eyes turn on me and I see Quan shake his head slowly. The way everything was right now bringing up the fight would be a bad idea.

"Um… Tucker and Sam are all the way back in Amity Park. They can't come now."

Jazz snorts "Why? Because it's Sunday? Trust me, it's not the first time these three have skipped school."

"Yeah, it's easy, we'll pick them up when we drop you two offs. It's Sunday after all." She moves, typing something into her wristwatch.

"Um, can we talk about this."

"Look Dash, I'm thankful for what you did for Danny but he doesn't need this right now. You two have no idea what's happening and the last thing he needs is a million questions." Jazz states, stretching left then right "Danny needs stability, a calm atmosphere filled with people who love and care about him."

"If you really need answers Danny can answer them at school but you can't do anything more for him," Valerie adds

"Um I know but-"

"Dash!" Jazz snaps, turning to look at me, anger flashing in her eyes "I have had the weekend of hell, do not push me. I don't want any more surprises; I don't need any more problems." She snaps on one of her gloves, the end crackling with electricity "I'm being nice because you helped my brother but my patience is wearing thin. Don't make me force you out."

The darkness from before, the blood-chilling warrior was starting to show through and I felt my nerve breaking. I wasn't looking at Jasmine Fenton, I was looking at the purple hunter, the killer of the undead. All the love was gone, all the humanity was gone and I was looking into the eyes of a person that would cross any line to get what she wanted.

Valerie moves, sliding her hand up her arm and gently squeezes the flesh. Jazz looks at her hand, the peachy skin turned white from the force and she sighs, turning away from me. A hand over her eyes again. "Sorry."

"You two grab your stuff, I'll call Tucker and Sam before we go."

"No!" I snap, causing both of them to look at me. I sigh, running a hand down my face "look, I… um…" I sigh, strangling the air around me "Trust me. That is not a can of worms you want to open right now."

"Why?" Valerie states, crossing her arms "Tucker and Sam have always been here, the only one out of place is you. Both of you." Her eyes snap from Quan to me "Why was Danny at your house."

"Um…"

Read and Review people. Peace!


	11. Un-think it

Thanks for the amazing comments Blue Moon King and freegirl333, I wasn't sure if I should keep posting or not. Thanks for the love, everyone! And thank you, my lovely sister, for proofreading my chapters. Enjoy.

(Dash's POV)

"Frostbite, take them home."

Jasmine's words left her mouth and I felt myself move. My mouth opening to protest as a bright green light flash over my body. I feel myself fall, weightless for a moment, a second and my feet hit the ground. I wasn't looking at Jasmine, the murderous glare locked on her features but the front steps of my house. When I refused to tell her specific details of the fight she snapped. For our safety Kwan and I were transported home, cold, shaken and answerless.

I hadn't felt this powerless in my life. I was the best. I got what I wanted when I wanted it. Now I was playing on someone else's terms. -As much as it pissed me off, I couldn't help but see Danny's body, lying on that table, broken and sickly grey skin.

I thought I was helping him but I was only hurting him. I felt my fingers shake, the fear of before coming back.

I lift a hand, opening the door and stop, seeing a few police officers staring at me. I blink, finally noticing the flashing lights of police cars spinning behind me. I remembered the fight and the mess and the fact that my phone had been left upstairs. I could only imagine my parent's horror when they walked into this mess.

Oh god…

I stumble into the house, moving around two police officers and find myself in the living room. Police were everywhere, some were kneeling down taking pictures, others were swabbing pieces of broken glass and tapping off the bloody parts of the floor. I felt my heart pound in my chest, trying to locate my parents and gasp feeling two pairs of arms wrap around me.

"DASH! YOUR SAFE!"

"OH MY GOD! MY BABY!"

I blink, taking in the frantic frames of my parents "Mom, Dad, What?"

"I came home to a mess!" my mother sobs, causing guilt to pull at my heartstrings, "I thought you'd been kidnapped."

"Where have you been?!"

Despite their fear, I could do little more than look at them. Their tired faces, slowly greying hair and subtle wrinkles. It had been so long since I last saw them together. Pulling eighty-hour shifts they alternated, often coming home to sleep while I was at school or dropping by for brief moments.  
_I'd forgotten what they looked like..._  
I had pictures from my childhood sure but looking at them now was like staring at two strangers.  
Ten years, ten years and they finally came home together, for me...

I felt my hands shake. My mind refusing to believe what I was seeing but as my mothers rose-scented perfume, my father's weathered hands gripping my shoulders I couldn't help the small feeling of happiness that bloomed in my chest.

I hadn't realized I was crying until my mother moves, gently touching my tears.

"Dash…?"

I crumbled under her touch, sinking to my knees. All the worry, all the fear, all the pain and helplessness I felt was brought to the surface and I kneel there sobbing loudly. My parents pause, taking in the scene and slowly kneel, my mother in her tight pencil skirt and my father in his tailor-made suit and they hug me tightly, holding me in a warm embrace.

"Dash..."

"Baby, it's okay" my mother soothes

"I'm sorry, I was helping..." I felt more tears roll down my face, Jazz's words plaguing my mind.

_'I'm being nice because you helped my brother.'_

_'You can't help him now.'_

_'The only ones out of place here are you two.'_

I wasn't sure why her words cut me so deep. They were true, Danny and I weren't friends. He was with people who could care for him. I mean I almost killed him for god-sakes. Still, walking into this house without Danny made my heartache.

* * *

That guilt only doubled as I looked over, seeing Danny's empty seat in the back row. Sam and Tucker took notes quietly, neither one finding the courage to sit in Danny's seat. Neither one of them had said a word in class, nor did they spare a sideways glance in my direction. Still, I couldn't keep that guilt from shifting, moulding into a dark beast of anger.

**It's their fault!**

Had Tucker and Sam not hurt Danny, not been a couple they would have been there to help Danny in that fight. I wouldn't have helped Danny. I wouldn't have learned his secret. I wouldn't be in hell right now.

**ALL OF THIS WAS THEIR FAULT!**

I felt my fist tighten, my eyes turning to glare at the source of my problem when a hand moves, the large palm resting over my fist. I turn to see Kwan and watch his lips part, sucking in a slow stream of air before releasing it. His pointed look has me doing the same.

Out, in.  
Out, in.  
Out, in -And only when my fist relaxes does his hand leave mine.

He moves, picking up his pencil to scribble down the notes he'd missed. It puzzled me how easily Kwan could let go of this that bothered him. How he could sit down and talk things through. How he could do what was right even when others thought it was weird. Still, I was thankful he had calmed me down, an outburst in class would have been the last thing I needed. My parents were on edge as it was, keeping an extra careful eye on me since I really couldn't tell them where I had gone or what had happened to our living room. The scorch marks, broken glass, busted chairs were far beyond anything I could have come up with.

I turned watching the clock tick down, doing everything I could not tap my pencil against my desk in annoyance. The class had never moved slower. Mr. Lancer's voice dragged on and on and I felt my anger slowly returning. Nothing was making sense and I wanted answers. When Class was over, I bolted from my seat, ripping my books off my desk and eye up one of my usual victims.

"Hey, dork!" I watch him jump and turn, looking at me in fear "Watch these! And don't lose them got it?!"

I shove my books in his already full arms and turn, swerving through the crowd to find the source of my problem. My hand slams down on Tucker's shoulder, only it doesn't. My hand hits the air, Kwan's hand collides with my right shoulder, the other shoves Folly forwards. He moves quickly gripping the shoulder and stomach of my shirt. I was fast on my feet but Kwan being my guard for seven years had a great advantage over me. I find my sneakers sliding down the hall, around the corner and instead of ending up in the locker room, beating Folly and Manson to a pulp I'm the one slammed into the wall.

Kwan's angry face staring at me "Whatever you're thinking, un-think it."

"But they-" I find myself slammed against the wall once more, causing a few more heads to turn our way "Damn it, Kwan, they-" My back hits the wall again, the glare deepening on his face. After a moment I get it, taking in the shocked faces and a few phones most likely recording this fight. If I wasn't careful I'd let out more than just my anger.

Thankfully Paulina's voice breaks the tension "Boys! Back off!" She pushes two hands in-between us, forcing Kwan to step back "We use our words not our fists, you know this." Her annoyed glare moves between us then the crowd "If you have any sense of self-preservation you'll SCATTER!"

As quickly as the crowd gathered it vanished, dispersing into the hall and other places. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad as I was now left to the mercy of two anger women. Star moves forward, placing a hand on Kwan's chest like he would try something again.

"What is going on?" Star hisses, her glare matching Paulina's "We are the poplars' in this school; we beat up nerds not each other."

"Do you have any idea what will happen should this get out?" Paulina adds, her nails pressing into my chest threateningly "God, what is with you two?! You've been weird since this weekend."

I meet Kwan's eyes for a brief moment and turn away "Did you guys see the ghost fight on the weekend?" I took their silence as a confirmation "We'll we were there."

"Dash…" Kwan states darkly

I force my words out before Kwan can silence me "Danny pushed me out of the way."

Three sets of eyes look at me in disbelief "What?"

"Danny pushed me out of the way and got hurt. That's why we didn't answer you this weekend, he got hurt and I took him home. That's why he's not here today, he got hurt."

"Okay?" Paulina asks, not understanding my reasons "And?"

"AND THEY STABBED HIM IN THE BACK!" My fist slams the locker behind me, knocking a loose lock to the floor by our feet. Paulina doesn't move but her fingers soften slightly.

"Sam and Tucker are sleeping together," Kwan states, taking over the conversation before my anger flairs again "They lied to his face for months, lead him on and he found out when Dash called them."

"Well that's not surprising, everyone can hear Dash's phone calls." Star snorts, then stop seeing three sets of eyes on her. Star looks down ashamed "sorry, that was inappropriate."

"Okay, you two have two minutes to tell me everything you know before you find out what a three hundred dollar manicure feels like running down your face..."

.

.

.

Paulina sighs, removing her claws from my chest and up to her face, placing ten fingertips on her face so she doesn't ruin her make-up. We stand in silence, maybe twenty seconds as she thinks things over -You learn from a young age not to interrupt Paulina's thinking mode.

"So let me get this straight. You two were in the middle of a ghost fight and instead of running away, you stayed to help. Somewhere in between your big hero moment Danny got hit by a ghost laser aiming for you and got hurt. Then you two call Folly and Manson and you two find them in the middle of sex. Then Fenton finds out that not only has he lost the love of his life but his only friends have been lying to his face for seven months. So now he's stuck with no one to help him and no one to lean on but the two jerks that have spent twelve years picking on him."

My idiotic nodding stops when she does and I lean back slightly as her nails move towards my face, her fingers curling towards me threateningly. That angry look is back and I fight the urge to drop to the floor like a child.

When her nails curl into a tight fist I knew her decision was made. She rips her hand out of my face and turns, staring down the empty hall.

"Where is Danny now?"

(Embers pov)

I sighed, a deep long sigh. My high rise boots touching the fur rug of the front door. 'Enter and die' greets me. My fingers hesitated on the door, the last thing I wanted to do was apologize to him but I couldn't ignore the pulsing of our bond. I wanted to be near him, no matter how infuriating he was.

"Slulker? Baby?" Pushing open the door I step into our quiet three-story house "Skull, babe I'm sorry about..."

I glance around. The roaring fireplace was quiet, the heads of previous hunts stared at me quietly. I move down the hall, pushing the five digits into the keypad and open up Skulker's laboratory. Open gadgets and pieces of metal were tossed around the room

"Skull, baby?" Fearing the worst I run to our bedroom, pulling back the glass door and sigh in relief when his extra suits were still locked in their pods. I feel a gentle tap on my ankle and reach down, petting our small dragon. The blue scales were lit with fire, he purrs, lifting his head to my fingers

"Do you know where daddy went Prey?" The dragon looks at me slowly "Daddy."

I tap on the glass case. He looks at the suit and steps back walking out of the room. We go down the hall and into the kitchen, I sigh sadly when his head rams into the door a few times "so you're just hungry huh?"

I pull out some cold meat and toss it down to him "kill mode."

I shut the door as he kneels down, burning the meat with fire and tries to swallow it in one piece like a snake. I reach down ripping the meat from his mouth before he chocks and reaches for the scissors. It's at that moment that I notice the large meat scissors aren't on the heavy magnet but stabbed into the fridge holding a note. My eyes scan over the notes quickly as panic fills me

**"FUCK'N HELL BABY!"**

* * *

(Dash's POV)

I sigh, rolling my neck. I know people always say it but hell really hath no fury like a woman scorned -and we have two. Paulina had sent me death glares the rest of the day, her eyes burned into my back but even she understood the gravity of the situation. I owed Danny. So **we** owed Danny. Paulina never like odds she couldn't control and this was unpredictable. Her back leaned against her chair, her pencil tapping her desk as she thinks things over. Even if we brought Danny under our wing it wasn't a guarantee that he would accept our help. If I pulled back, protected him from the distance I ran the chance of leaving him open. After everything that happened, I knew Manson and Folly would be on him like Rabbid dogs the moment he walked through the door, begging and slobbering at his shoes as they asked for forgiveness.

It made me sick.

It also showed me a painful truth about myself. I had no way of protecting Danny, his heart-stopping on that table showed me that.

I felt Kwan's hand on my shoulder "Hey, don't worry so much okay? Think of this like having our first baby. We'll take things one day at a time." My glare has him stopping "Not that I'm saying Fentons a baby! I mean the dude can flip a tank for god sakes. But... you know what I mean."

I manage a small smile and reach back, pushing open the door with one hand and grab my phone from my back pocket. I reach up, removing my key from the lock and unlock my screen. I scroll down, tapping Jasmine's number and put the phone to my ear.

"Speaking of new babies..." Kwan whispers under his breath. I snap him a glare and turn away, going through the mail as the line rings ten times and goes to voice mail.

"Damn..." I look at the screen and resist the urge to call a twelfth time.

"He'll wake up when he wakes up Dash, pestering Jazz is a bad idea." He shrugs off his jacket "The last thing you want to do it piss off your only ride."

I felt my stomach drop when Kwan hung his coat. The empty hangers felt like a knife to the gut, as my eyes dropped to the empty shoe mat the knife turns.

I felt the room cool, time slows as I pause, taking in the silence of the house. There was no chopping from the kitchen. No vacuum running over the floor. No sweet smells or gentle humming.

"What?"

I glance at Kwan; the male noticed my tension.

"Margret!" The silence spoke volumes "Margret?!"

Kwan pulls out his phone, ignoring the messages from Star and checks the time. Four O' five. Margret should be home by now.

"Margret?! You here?!" I stepped out, checking that her car was in the driveway. Kwan enters into the house, checking the backyard

"Margret! Are you hurt?! Call out!"

I shut the door, looking in the key bowl. I take in the black keys and swallow; different fear plagued my body. I move, bounding up the stairs, scanning the area and begin to check each room "Margret?"

I pull out my pager, dialling her number.  
I move through my father's study, the bathroom. -Each second felt like an eternity.  
My Parents' room, the bathroom.  
My mother's sewing room. -I send a second page hoping she'll answer.

"Margret!" Kwan runs into the living room, checking the spare bedroom -going downstairs to the theatre in the basement. "Margret! Call out!"

I walk to the end of the hall, checking the guest bathroom.  
Finally, I get to the last door.

My bedroom.

The moment my fingers touched the handle it hit me. -Terror.  
Ice cold shivers ripped down my spine.

"Dash?!" Kwan's voice was scared and too far away, his pounding footsteps echoed my heart "Dash we have to leave! Where are you?!"

I can't answer. I can't breathe. Every nerve was telling me to back away from my door and yet I can't. Tears rim my eyes as a cold presence radiates behind me. The deep, cold, haunting voice causes them to spill over.

"Hello, whelp."

_READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE, PEACE!_


	12. What the hell happened!

Sorry for the pause, I've been working on my mental health a lot and haven't had the energy to do this after everything else. But I will try to keep going now that I'm back.

Enjoy Chapter 12.

(Valerie's POV)

We sighed, tumbling down on the chaise lounge in a mess of limbs and hair. I move my hands, adjusting my pillow under my head and gently scoop up Jazz's luscious locks. The smooth red hair was a bit greasy, neither of us has had a moment of peace since Dash and Kwan left. She sighs, snuggling down into my chest.

"Oh, we should check on-"

"Babe, Sleep." My hands move, gently running through her hair, massaging her scalp.

It had been so long since we've seen each other and I missed my girlfriend terribly. It felt so nice to feel her against my body. I only wished it was in better circumstances.

"But every time I close my eyes-" a deep yawn cuts her off

"I have all the alarms on. We can't do anything for them when we're tired." I pull the blanket up over her shoulders, my fingers moving gently, lulling her to sleep.

"But-"

"Jazz, I will tape you to a bed I swear..." I sigh, pulling her tighter to me.

We were in our regular clothes, the thin synthetic fabric was back in its holders, the gloves and glasses still on our heads. Jazz's were lifted up, resting on her forehead now. I'd gotten her to sleep a bit, tucking her into one of the many large beds, the spare room hardly touched but each time an alarm went of she was down in the medical room. It was like they were dominos or playing leapfrog, Vlad, Danny and Danielle, each one needing something from someone. An annoying fact as all three were still out, sleeping soundly.

"This will end badly..." she snorts

"Don't jinx it."

I feel her grin, snickering as I slap her ass. Jazz had the worst way of killing tension. I feel her relax, melting into my body heat and we both sigh, my eyes sliding close.

**WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!**

Both of our eyes snap open, the bright red lights telling us in a second that this was a fight, not a problem. Jazz tosses off the blanket. Were on our feet, wincing as the small needling piercing our flesh and our suits are out, moulding down our bodies. Our vizors are moving across our eyes when the blanket hits the floor.

"You had to jinx it."

Jazz looks at me, a small smile on her lips before they're covered. Her hands move to her wristwatch, silencing the loud alarms.

(Jazz's POV)

A.I. rings through our coms

_*Rouge one, Rouge two we have an incoming ghost portal. Forty seconds*_

I scan the room, trying to pinpoint the source.

"Where's the portal Ala?"

_*The far-left wall rouge one. *_

"Activate Phantom Whip," Valerie states, the wheels on her suit spin, creating static and I watch the glowing green rope swirl down her arm and fly out with a crack.

"Are they friendly?"

_*I'm not sure, I do not have the starting location in my database. Twenty seconds*_

"Ala locks down the house, I want the portal to open up and only here," Valerie states, her voice was scrambled like mine but higher.

"Batons activate" I felt the metal slide out along my gloves, the black static running down the length and I roll them twice, my gloves gripping the handles menacingly "Ala, how many?"

_*I'm sensing three cores. One life source is weaker than the others.*_

Valerie snaps me a quick look "Life source?"

I spare her a moment's glance "Ala are you saying there are humans as well?"

_*Affirmative. Ten seconds*_

"What? Did Sam and tucker let themselves get captured just to come here?"

"Possibly" I sigh, dropping into a crouch _*7,6,5*_ "I wouldn't be the dumbest thing they've ever done..."

The booming voice hits our ears before the portal was fully open "Jasmine! Valerie! I need your assistance!"

Out of all the things I'd imagined I never thought I'd see Frostbite walking through a portal carrying a beaten Kwan and a pale bleeding Dash in his arms.

Valerie moves, weapons deactivating and quickly taking the still conscious Kwan from Frostbite. She sinks down against his heavyweight but stays on her feet.

"Don't worry about me, help Dash! He got the brunt of the fight!" Kwan cries out, falling into a chair in pain. Valerie rips open his shirt, quickly assessing the large gash on his shoulder and the cut on his head.

"Go!" She stands, grabbing the medical kit in the counter "I can handle this!"

I nod, moving down the hall to the medical bay, frostbite hot on my heels "What the hell happened?!"

* * *

(Dash's POV)

The world spun slowly, a tangy taste filled my mouth. I swallow roughly and try to focus. The simple action was so hard, the comforting hands of sleep were trying there hardest to lull me back to sleep. I twist my head the slightest taking in the sounds of steady beeping. Wait… beeping? I try to open my eyes again, the simple motion felt impossible. My throat burned and my chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it. _What the hell happened?_ I try to remember the last few hours and jump when a face flashes before my eyes.

Skulker!

I hear the heart monitor increase as the fight comes back to my mind.

_"Hello Whelp." A deadly chill runs down my spine, Quan's concerned yelling echoes up the stair and a cold hand clamps around the back of my neck._

_ I never considered myself a light person but in that moment my feet were tugged off the floor like a small child and I find myself tossed backwards. I see the door, my bed and the floor. My feet hit the end on my bed, rolling me backwards as I hit the ground, knocking over my leather desk chair with a crash. My lungs burned, the simple action of breathing felt worse than not breathing. Skulker turns around, starting to walk over to me when he stumbles forward. Quan was on his back like a baby monkey, wrapping the large ghost in a chock hold._

_"Dash?! Where are you?" I roll over trying and failing to get my body to listen to me. My chest burns, the heat ripping through my chest. Blood fills my mouth, the tangy liquid was another reminder of how helpless we really were against him. All my strength was useless, Quan's as well, as Skulker reaches up gripping Quan's shirt and tosses him across the room like a rag doll. He was clearly angry as Quan hits the wall, landing on the dresser and then the floor._

_"Kwan…" I whisper, rolling on my chest with shaking arms. _

_We needed help. _

_Skulker laughs, stepping over to us_

_"Not so tough without your hero are you?" I look to my left seeing the yellow garbage bag on the floor. I reach over, trying to grab the bag. I pull it over, bit by bit and feel the soft red ribbon in my fingers. I pull the pendant to me, remembering Frostbite's words "If your ever in need, use this pendant to call me. Say my name and I will appear." I grip the pendant in my fingers, the gold shining in the light_

_"Frost-"_

_My scream rips through the air, cutting off my words. Skulker's foot comes down hard on my hand, crushing the bones with ease. What felt like acid ripped down my arm, flooding my senses with such pain it makes my head spin. I hardly notice him kneeling down, yanking the pendant from my hand._

_"Now now, we're having so much fun. You really want to spoil it by calling for help?" _

_He smirks, kneeling down before me, the pendant dangling from his hand and I bite my tongue to stifle another scream as more weight is put on my hand. Every second reminded me of my utter helplessness and despite the danger I reach up again, trying to grab the pendant when a__ hard kick comes to my chest, stopping my words and my breath. I fly off the floor like a ball, hitting the posters above my headboard. The wall behind me breaks, bending inward from the force and pain rips through my chest. I hit the bed, my broken ribs screaming in pain._

_"Dash!" _

_I felt my world spinning, my chest refusing to rise as the fire continues to spread. Skulker walks over, gripping my neck and pulls me off the bed._

_"Now look what you made me do." he states like a tired parent "What did I **just** say whelp? Calling for help is cheating." when I don't move his head turns "Hey, don't pass out on me now." His hand moves, smacking my face. Each one gets harder than the next, so on the fifth hit, I fly onto the floor, landing beside the door as he laughs._

_"Dash…" __Quan whines, struggling across the floor to me. __Blood was rolling down his nose. I roll over, coughing up what I assume was blood. _

_Quan screams again. His body is tugged backwards as Skulker lazily tosses him over the bed like an old shirt. Thankfully it wasn't as hard as he rolls over the torn sheets and crashes to the floor instead of the wall. _

_Quan's cry of pain only encouraged Skulker more. "Oops, did I break something? You humans are so weak... I often forget my strength."_

_His sick laughter fills the air as my vision blurs, the world was fading from my view. _

_I feel his hand hitting my face once more "Hey hey, don't go to sleep, we have so many interesting games to play..."_

I sigh, running a hand down my face and wince as the burning sensation. I glance down at my hand and see two tubes going into my wrist and elbow. One was clear, most likely fluids and the other was red and I blink, glancing up to the blood bag. I turn my head, hitting the call button for help and lie back down. My ribs were on fire but all the pain couldn't stop the gasp of shock as I turned, coming face to face with Vlad Masters's unconscious form.

(Valerie's POV) two hours later*

"Jazz get off me!" Dash shouts annoyed, her voice follows after

"Well, this would be over ten minutes ago if you'd stop moving!"

"That stuff has Vlad's blood in it. Ghost blood!"

"So did the blood transplant! We had to do something to heal your wounds!" Dash burst into the room, hands flailing left and right in anger as Jazz adds more ecto-cream to his face.

He and Jazz had been going at it for ten minutes. Danny, Danielle and Vlad were over the worst of there problems and were resting comfortably in the medical room. I was sitting beside Kwan, my legs spread out to accommodate his left hip as I fixed the damage the fight had caused. My right leg was draped over his leg, the suture kit resting beside me. Officially ending our moment of peace.

"How can you trust him?" he snaps "that's Vlad Plasmas. The mortal enemy of Dany Phantom. They've been trying to kill each other for years!"

I look back at my task. The cut wasn't that deep but long, the stitching would help it heal faster. A thin ice pack was held around his face, the tender flesh already bruising. Jazz kicks out his feet, knocking him into a chair.

"Dash, you really should stay out of things that don't concern you!" Jazz slaps his hand when he tries to move. She smears more of Vlad's blood onto his bruises, the skin glowing pink. "You have no idea what both of them have been through."

He stops, flabbergasted by her words

"Do you not remember what he did to me?! You expect me to like him because he helps Danny once! Has everyone lost their minds?!"

I look away feeling his eyes fall on me, only they don't move, prompting me to finally acknowledge his gaze. His eyes were intense, all but demanding me to take his side. My mouth opens and shuts, only a chuckle leaves my mouth.

"Believe me, I was like you once..." I smile softly, leaning my head into my hand to hide the small blush on my cheeks as the memories of that night return.

_(Flash back)_

_I stood before Vlad, my ghost hunting gun pointed at his face. Anger raged over my expression, lighting cracked in the skies around us. Still, under the threat of death, only sadness echoed across Vlads. If I hadn't been so angry I might have noticed it. The realization of how alone his actions had made him._

_"He's changed?! Seriously, he's the good guy? Don't kid me! He's nothing but a disgusting, manipulating, bitter old man!" the rain poured down, mixing with angry tears "After everything he's done to me and you. I should shoot him!" Still, Vlad did nothing. his but stand there. That sad look on his face "How can you forgive him?"_

_Danny looks at me slowly, broken._

_"He hasn't." Vlad sighs softly, his feet hitting the ground and I watch in shock as he changes back, leaving himself utter defenceless. The rains soaking into his clothes and his tears "to do what I have done and be forgiven so quickly, is unthinkable. He doesn't forgive me, in fact I know he still hates me."_

_Danny's silence speaks volumes. The younger male had turned away from the fight, allowing Vlad's fate to rest in my hands. I clench my teeth, placing my finger on the trigger. This was a trick, it has to be! Vlad wouldn't change! I shove the gun closer to his face, the end powering up_

_"Then why did you accept the truce?"_

_"Because Danny finally understands my reasons for my anger."_

_"Your reasons?" He looks at me sadly, shaking his head_

_"It's not my secret to tell Valerie but... I'm sorry I used you, I can't change that."_

_I tried to keep the burning anger in my heart but seeing his face, eyes cast to the ground in shame and Danny's silence I felt my handshake. The two sides of my brain were fighting with the other. My gun felt so heavy like I was carrying the weight of the world in my hands._

_Against my better judgement I felt my hand lowering "You... really trying to change... aren't you?"_

_"I'm tired of being alone..." I glare at him, slamming my weapon into its holder and stare at him, a hint of anger coming back as I grab his shirt, pulling him to my face_

_"then change for the better. Because if you don't, I will end you..."_

I clip the end of the string, placing the scissors and curved needle on the sterile sheet beside us. I pull off my gloves, my eyes grasping his firmly "It's hard to explain... but Vlad's not a threat. Not anymore. Plasmas is gone."

"But... but..."

"Dash I think if **you** of all people can gain Danny's trust then so can Vlad."

His mouth shuts in a firm line, the truth staring him hard in the face. He sits down roughly on the plush couch in frustration, Jazz smiles, cocking her head to the left.

"Dash Baxter, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." Her amused laughter only has his frown deepening.

"Don't be embarrassed." I continue in a soothing voice, gently sending Jazz a look "Danny has this air about him, he brings people to his warmth. Like the sun."

Her smile grows softer, thinking back to the old days. Despite his embarrassment, I knew Dash couldn't help but agree with her.

* * *

(Dash's POV)

I stood outside the door, staring into the medical bay. Three beds and three bodies were staring back at me. I reach up, placing a hand on the glass and stop, looking at the small red wound. Vlad. The source of my pain and salvation. I wanted to go in there to see Danny but the sight of that man lying so close to him made my stomach churn. I pull my hand from the wall, placing it on my ribs. The bones were moulding back together, slowly, painfully.

"You should be resting."

I turn, taking in Jasmine's frame. She looked so different now sporting street clothes. Or as regular as you could get in green cargo pants and a grey tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a high pinky tail. More then a few loose strands were hanging out. I also couldn't ignore the bags under her eyes or the way they went to the glass, staring in at the three of them. Jazz had to forcefully turn her head but her eyes lagged, staying in her brother for a few moments longer. I wait patiently for her to look at me.

"I'm surprised you care," I state gently, sitting down on the bench carefully like an old man. She smiles, sitting beside me

"I could say the same about you and Danny." I breathe out softly, holding my ribs. God, it felt like someone was running a blade across them. Jazz looks at me, her hand on my forehead.

"You should be sleeping." I couldn't help but wonder if this is what Danny felt, the acid blades running over his muscles and bones, healing each break, tear and scrape.

"I can't go in there."

"You mean you can't go near him." I shoot her a small look "Don't look at me like that… I didn't trust him at first either."

I turn, looking at them. My heart dropping in my chest. We both sit quietly, feeling the gravity of the situation on our shoulders. I decide to break the stifling silence first.

"I still can't believe it... We spent the entire weekend talking, I even got him to smile on occasion. He was eating, sleeping, crying. Both my parents are doctors, I've seen dying people all my life. Danny couldn't-" I bring my hand to my mouth, biting the tender flesh. This all seemed to come out of nowhere. Danny was fine! And now… I feel her hand on my leg, pulling me out of my self-destruction. "It's not your fault Dash. If anyone is to blame it would be Danny." she sighs

"You heard what Frostbite said. He'll be just fine."

"It's been three days. He should be awake. I can't help but think that it was me. I should have got him to call you from day one. Why did I think I could help him…" I felt my chest tighten, tears rim my eyes "Oh god, he almost..."

"Dash..." this time Jasmine blushes, placing a hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry we all freaked out. Danny is cared for deeply by all of us and when he disappeared and no one could tell us what happened we flipped out. We- I, I made this so much harder on you then I should have and I'm sorry."

"But he could have died. He was sitting before me, dying."

"That's the downside of being half-dead. One minute you can be fine and the next..." she hands run through her hair like a tired mother "Vlad's done it as well. Twenty years go by and poof, all his ecto-acne comes back. That was an interesting time. Danielle our little sister almost melted into a pile of goo every time she used her powers." My eyes rise at her simple shrug "There's never been anyone like them before, they're going to run into problems along the way. The best we can do is to be there to help."

I smirk softly "You sound like your giving me a lesson in parenting."

This time Jasmine snorts, leaning back with a sigh "Believe me, those two have had their fair share of childish moments." and I find myself smiling with her despite the tension.

A deep breath fills my lungs and ignoring the burn I force myself to relax. Trying not to dwell on what might have happened. Danny would need me when this was over. A simple thought but it didn't stop the smile from growing on my lips. Danny seemed to fill my chest with pride, happiness that I hadn't felt in a while.

When I open my eye I find her eyes on mine. Holding them with so much seriousness I swore I was staring at my mother.

"Now... tell me exactly what happened with Tucker and Sam. Every. Detail."


	13. The monsters we had created

_This chapter gets a bit dark, forewarning._ Thanks for the continuous support, love you all. Enjoy chapter 13!

(Dash's POV)

I looked into the room, seeing a thinner pale version of Vlad sitting beside Danny's bed now donning a hospital gown as well. Dark bags spread around his eyes like a nasty bruise and the small metal bucket never left his hand. Jasmine had been in and out of the room four times already, constantly checking up on Vlad and dumping the vomit. His hair had fallen around his shoulders, casting him in a darker shadow. It was weird, seeing Vlad like this... I didn't know why but it was like I was seeing him for the first time, the true person under the anger. Vlad looked... younger. The crow's feet and fine lines had disappeared along with his peachy complexion. He had every right to worry about his own health but his eyes were on Danny and Danny alone, arms wrapped around his bucket like a child with a teddy bear.

My eyes move from Vlad to the bed, Danny's frameshifting slightly. I stay still as Vlad moves, jumping to his feet. The bucket rests on the table as he leans over the bed, hands hovering over Danny's face as though the slightest touch could break him.

"Daniel?" Danny groans softly, turning his head to the left and scrunches his eyes "Daniel, it's okay. You're safe now. Open your eyes little badger..."

Danny's eyes flutter a few times before opening, a hoarse voice coming out "...Ouch." he turns jolting slightly in surprise at Vlad's close face but that shock turns to sadness, taking in his sickly frame "Vlad..."

He goes to sit up, finding himself pushed back to the bed "Lie down child, you're wounded." Vlad chuckles softly

Danny answers with a painful smile, shutting his eyes "Or what... You'll spank me?

In spite of everything Vlad actually smiles, crossing his arms "I think I should." the mood turns sour, Vlad's voice angry "What were you thinking? Going after Skulker by yourself?! Why did you call for back up?! There were way to many people to help by yourself!"

"I didn't really have time to think okay? I-it just happened." I felt my heart break a little as his pains come out, his words were small and shaking. Like me Vlad's anger breaks and I watch Vlad kneel down closer to the bed, taking Danny's hand in his own and brings it to his lips, his eyes shut. Danny's face twists in pain, tears running down his face as well "Come on fruit loop... don't cry."

"Danny I can't lose you... Your one of the few people I have in my life." His head leans on Danny's hand.

Danny smiles softly, pain on his face. He moves a hand full of IVs over to Vlad's head, holding him close as more tears come "I'm not going anywhere Vlad... you're stuck with me remember."

I felt a ping of jealousy, glaring softly and turn. Walking down the hallway back to the study, finally understanding what Valerie had meant. What Jasmine had been trying to show me.

Vlad wouldn't hurt Danny.

.

.

.

Despite my newfound trust, I started my slow descent up the stairs, taking in the grand hallways, the large pictures of faces I didn't know and continued my descent into the belly of the beast. This new Vlad was weird and the small jealous part of my mind had me trying to find something, anything to use against him.

I wanted to know everything I could about Vlad. The image of glowing red eyes and lava dripping from his mouth had seared its way into my mind. The house was large, larger than mine and somehow felt even more lonely. Each room I opened, each doorway was like seeing into a small part of Vlad's heart. Empty, barren. Filled with items that no one would ever touch. Small tickets placed with care to bring delight now sat idly on the counter collecting dust. Well, it would have had there been any dust.

The house was huge, fifty rooms filled with god knows what, a large tennis court, an outdoor and indoor pool. A large five-car garage, filled with old and new cars, each one glistening in the lights. Two grand staircases leading to different parts of the house. A large hunting room, the severed heads of animals starring into your soul. A private movie theatre with twelve chairs. A grand dining room with a large crystal chandelier. Large stone steps leading out to a lush garden and a grand maze winding up and back, further then I could see through the window.

This house could have been a boarding school, large bulky and impossible to clean. Yet, for all my effort I couldn't find a spec of dust anywhere. On anything. Nothing was out of place. No squares of dust surrounding pictures that hung on the wall for years. It was as if the house itself was frozen in time. Like time itself was too scared to enter the large wooden doors.

"Dash. Hey, Dash. DASH!" the third time was accompanied by a hard slap to my shoulder, knocking me out of my thoughts

"W-what?" I snap, not sounding nearly as tough as I wanted and take in the annoyed face of Quan.

"Are you okay man?" he hand moves to my forehead "Your pale. You look like you've seen..."

"A ghost?"

Quan gives a bittersweet smile, leaning back against the wall "I wonder if that sentence will ever sound normal again."

"I don't think any of this will ever be normal again..."

(Ember's POV)

I float over the large mansion, taking in the dark browns and blacks, the large courtyard, maze and pool. There was everything a human could want here but I was not human and the last thing I wanted was to be here. I sigh deeply, feeling the pull of her pair-bond, the pulse of the king and most worrisome Vlad Plasmis. That ghost had a long list of problems with her and Ember made it her mission to avoid him when possible. I made a mental note to maim Skulker later and began my descent in the house.

I follow the core of the king, ignoring anyone else and phases through the last floor. I take in the medical beds and equipment, feeling my pulse jump slightly as I sink into a low kneel, my hand placed gently over my heart. I don't bother to look up, feeling overly unworthy to look upon his face.

"My king."

If he were angry, she was done for. No amount of power would compare to his, even in his early form he held considerable power over her. If Skulker had done something bad, hurt someone the king loved she could do little more then watch should he ask for his head. Hell, he could order her to take Skulker's head.

The king sighs, looking over from his place in bed "Ember we've talked about this."

Despite the overwhelming gap in power I couldn't help but smile, feeling the wave of fear lift off my shoulders. Barely holding in the sob of relief I clench my hand.

"Sorry baby pop it's the rules..."

"Em?" I turn, taking in an old face

"Hey! Baby poppet! How you doing cookie?"

"Not too good." I pause and take in her pale form

"My dumb ass pair-bond did this didn't he?" Despite my earlier relief anger floods my system. I'd told Skulker a thousand times, **Danielle was OFF-LIMITS!** Even more so now that her partner was the ruler of the ghost zone **"Wait till I get my hands on him…"**

Ember moves her hands, gently running her fingers over Danielle's smooth hair, causing the younger girl to smile softly. Over the last few years Ember and Danielle had gotten pretty close, the young ghost had no idea how to control her powers and Ember remembering her early years in the ghost zone took the young girl under her wings. Teaching her everything from combat skills to dealing with men.

I hardly register Danny glancing at me until he speaks, causing my motions to stop "What are you doing here Ember?"

"Well, That's a long story" I laugh. Noticing their stony expressions, I clear my throat "I got into a fight with Skulker and came home to this." I wave the note in the air "I was hoping to catch him before he made a mess or hopefully warn you."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't, this is my fourth stop actually. When you weren't at home, I figured this was the next best place." I left my guitar showing the broken string "and judging by the upgraded defence system you still haven't told your parents." Danny turns away "Look baby pop, I mean my king, it's none of my business, tell them when you're ready. I'm only looking for my dumbass pair bond, do you know where he is?"

Danny's eyes widen, his heart monitor increasing "What day is it?"

"The 25th." At his silence, I continue "Tuesday."

"Fuck!" Danny jolts up trying to get out of bed and yells in pain, clutching his chest.

"Danny!"

"Baby pop! King!" I move forwards clutching his body. My hand slaps on his thigh, stopping any more movement "Stay down, you're hurt."

"But the Thermus! Dash!" he spits out, forcing against me as I push him into the bed.

He cries out again as the door opens "Stand down Daniel. Your friends are fine."

I turn, my eyes narrowing "Vlad." I growl, my hair flaring up in anger "**How dare you come near our king after the shit you pulled!"** My guitar glows in the dimmed room.

"How dare I?" he snorts "That's high talk coming from you Ember. You've attacked him as much as I have."

"Well, at least I never pretended to be his friend." I snap back, seeing him flinch a little and smile. when he goes to counter Danny shouts.

"WOULD YOU TWO FOCUS PLEASE! What do you mean their safe?"

We both paused, looking at Danny before Vlad sighs, pushing our young king back on the bed "Skulker escaped the Thermus?

"Yes but Frostbite interviewed. They have minor cuts and scrapes but will recover nicely. There actually exploring my house as we speak..." his voice trails off in annoyance.

"What's wrong Vlad, not used to so many guests?" I tease. As his power flares lightly I sense it, the deep stab of pain through my chest. My eyes glow red, highlighting splashes of ectoplasm on his body. Skulkers Ectoplasm. I move, slamming Vlad into the wall, my protective instincts showing through "WHERE'S MY PAIRBOND?!"

"WHERE HE SHOULD BE!" he struggles against my grip, my fists balling tighter in his shirt "If it were up to me, he'd be resting in the folds of time!"

As quickly as the anger fills me its gone. More accurately forced out of me. Danny lifts his hands and I gasp, feeling this overwhelming power sink onto me, trying to force my body to the floor. Vlad feels it too, the male's eyes widen, chest folding in pain and only when we separate does it go down.

I look at Danny in shock, the young king only stared at us oddly having no idea he'd done something. The longer I was separated from Vlad the more the pain dropped.

"Enough! Ember take Skulker, you're both free to go."

The shock was evident for both of us "What?"

**"Daniel you can't be serious?!"** Vlad roars "He-"

"He's done the same thing he's done for the last three years okay? Just because I'm king doesn't mean..." he trails off glaring at the wall "Ember take Skulker and go, I don't want to see his face for a while understand?"

Even in his weaker form I can't help but submit to his power. I bow again, placing a hand on my chest "Yes my king, you have my word."

Vlad turns, glaring at the wall and when Danny clears his throat loudly he sighs, pulling out a key card "He's in the basement."

* * *

I sink through the floor, going down about three levels and glance down the long hallway. The walls were round like someone had carved them out with a shovel or blasted them away. Thick metal lights hung on the walls, lighting up the seemingly endless tunnel. The air was colder and I couldn't help but shiver. It was like all the happiness had been sucked out of here. Every nerve in my body was screaming for me to leave but I felt it, every so often, the gentle pulse from our bond. Skulker was in pain, that much was obvious yet the tunnel was eerily quiet.

I floated forwards, feeling this pressure on my form. The closer I got the heavier it felt. Each movement was painful and soon I felt the tip of my boots dragging on the cold stone floors. I exhale, placing my feet on the floor and continue my walk. The further I went the darker it got, the space between lights stretched out further, hiding the tunnel in long periods of darkness. I feel my guitar hum on my back, casting the hall in a little light but the act was draining my energy.

After a bit I look down, the stone floors suddenly shift to metal, the thick square tiles held down by large bolts. Further in the tunnel lights up, proper florescent lights eliminated the metal and I notice the thick metal doors at the end. I swallow roughly as two red dots appear on my chest, my eyes finding the large lasers mounted to the ceiling. They were new, difficult to destroy and very powerful. Years of creating suits with Skulker had given me quite a knack for weapons. As my guitar hummed again the weapons hummed, the lasers warming up and I force down my power.

When they go quiet, I touch the heavy metal, sliding the thick cover off the keypad. I tap the monitor, sliding my key card through the scanner and type in the code. 06051982. (A.N. the day Vlad became a ghost) The thick metal bolts shake, hissing open and I grab the heavy metal wheel and turn it, the circular style vault opens, the metal had three layers, scraping across the ground.

As quickly as I'd open the door, I want to shut it. The painful feeling, the heavyweight I'd felt in the tunnel hit me full force. I felt my powers drain instantly, my knees buckling under the force and I collapse, hitting the floor in pain. I scream, pulling my hands to my body.

It was like my body was on fire, every nerve in my body was screaming in pain. Shaking at such a speed that my skin was starting to spilt like it was old and dry. Lying like this I could see Skulker, my bond partner had been removed from his suit and stuck inside a square glass box. The outsides were covered with metal coils that glowed red and smaller wires wrapped around the box. Thick black tubes hung from the ceiling and disappeared into the walls and the lights flickered on and off as we both screamed. Skulker laid in a pool of his blood, multiple cuts littered his body where the skin had ripped open and to my left stood Valerie and Jasmine, Vlad's elite huntresses.

I felt the tang of blood and lay there gasping for air when the pain stops. Jasmine had flipped the heavy switch up and the red lights shut off, the overhead lights flickering on again. Valerie was leaning against the wall, left foot tucked against the metal and her arms crossed like she was bored. Jasmine had her left hand on the large antique breaker switch and her right was holding a stopwatch.

"This could be over Skulker. Give us what we want or I'll keep increasing the intensity."

My own laboured pants were drowned out by my partners. I could only imagine how long this had been going on. Both of them standing over him, cold lifeless faces as they listened to his screams.

The box took the energy from the house's forcefields and concentrated it into the box. At a high enough dose, the body would begin to rip itself apart. When it was over the power dispersed, flowing back through the house, stopping any hope for ghostly regeneration while it was on. It was the perfect form of offence and defence and only something Vlad Plasmius would be twisted enough to come up with.

It only took five seconds for Huntress Valerie's steely eyes to fall on me. She lifts her arm, gently elbowing Jasmine and nods her head in my direction "Look who decided to show up."

"If you're here on some foolish attempt to save your partner it's pointless. Your powers won't work in this room." Jasmine adds and I watch the red lights glow brighter, her fingers tapping the black rubber handle.

I push myself up on shaking arms and stop when a cold green blade presses against my throat. The large black handle and glowing blade told me it was one of Skulker's ghost hunting knives. I lift my hands up as the sharp serrated edge pierces into my flesh threateningly.

"Okay… Okay, let's just calm down. Please. I'm not here to fight, **I'm here on orders from the King!" **I squeak as it presses harder into my flesh

"What?" Valerie snorts, grabbing a fist full of my hair and I cry out in pain

"Danny Phantom is king after he dethroned-" I pause, not wanting to mention THAT name, even the mention of it gave him power and wince as her grip tightens "Baby pop defeated the last king, that means he rules the ghost zone! King Phantom sent me to get my Pair bond! We're free to leave!"

"Do you honestly think we'd believe that?" Valerie hot breathe ghosts over my ear, her soft lips pressing against my flesh with a smile "If you want to live, you'll have to do better then that..."

"I'm not lying!" I lift the key card "I got the key card and password from Vlad after Danny -Our king let us go. I'm sorry my pair-bond hurt people! I swear on my life I will keep him away from the king from now on, just let us go!"

"If you think we'll-" Huntress Valerie snaps, stopping as Huntress Jasmine lifts a hand.

"Skulker hurt your king, he's not leaving until we know what his upgrades did." She states, her icy stare made me squirm.

Thankfully the blade leaves my throat and Huntress Valerie drops me to the floor. I reach up, touching my neck and only feel a small number of punctures.

"Is the information the only thing you want?" Her silence all but answers the question "If I get it will you let him go?"

Jasmine stares me down, her hand leaves the switch and I swallow roughly as she clears the three steps to lean over me. Her hand moves down, fisting the front of my shirt and I'm lifted off the floor with ease.

Her lips brush against my ear "You give me what I want or that switch will stay on until they turn the power off for lack of payment on the bill…"

I swallow, feeling my feet rest on the floor and look at them as she pulls away. It wasn't just Vlad, all three of them were twisted beyond repair and I found my eyes falling to the floor in fear of the monsters... monsters we had created "Give me five minutes..."

"You have three."

.

.

.

The three of us stood in front of the large monitor, Skulkers BlackBox was hooked to a giant computer and my fingers filled the tense silence as I quickly broke down Skulker's defence systems. I felt the cold sweat run down my neck as the two huntresses stared me down, weapons of choice in hand. They were not more then seven steps from me and I knew if I tried anything funny my head would be rolling across the floor. I swallowed roughly and clicked another part.

After a while, Huntress Valerie breaks the silence "Why are you doing this?"

"Believe it or not I actually like baby pop, I even care for little poppet. The mad king would raise his armies for anything, causing chaos wherever he went. We're extremely lucky Danny isn't like that. Being the new king, he has that power." I chuckle lightly "Haven't you noticed a significant drop on ghost attacks lately? Only idiots like Skull would go after a ghost with that much power. -Even if he won't use it the threats still there."

Huntress Valerie glares at me "Are we sure we can trust her?"

"I may be a ghost, but you're holding my pair bond hostage. I'm not gonna do anything else to anger the king today."

"We still don't trust you."

"Given our history, I'm not surprised. If you trusted me right off the bat, I trust you less than I do now."

I typed in the last code, watching the screen line with information. The latest specs of Skulkers suit. I couldn't understand everything but I couldn't help the seductive grin that hits my lips. _Damn babe, this is cold even for you._ I bite my lower lip hungrily, taking in the upgrades all made to impress me.

I jump as a loud bang echoed through the room. I turn to see the large hunting knife embedded into the countertop and drop my smile

"I don't like either of you, and I don't think I ever will. Were natural-born enemies-But I doing respect our king. I won't cross him again…"

"Oh my god..." Valerie whispers "You're afraid of him."

"As king Danny has more power then he knows... If he wanted too, he could erase us from all of history."

"Erase you?"

"Erase our forms. He can't get rid of our internal energy but he can erase everything that makes us us and send our spirits back into the bend of time. We'd be created again as different ghosts over time, but we'll never be this again." I sigh, remembering the hell that was Pariah Dark and softly touches the gold pendant on my shirt. We lost a lot of friends that day...

I clear my throat, shifting away from my temporary pain "Don't worry; he'll have forever to figure it out."

Realizing what I just said I force my fingers to move, clicking on the latest lasers.

"Here's the information." I step back, letting the two of them move and drop my eyes to the floor when Jasmine's eyes catch mine "Can I take my dumb ass pair bond home now…"

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE, PEACE!


	14. Frozen

Chapter 14, thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy it!

(Vlad's POV)

I sighed, running a hand down my face. Id stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror. My hands had a death grip on the sink as I fought the next round of nausea spinning in my stomach. God, I haven't been this sick since the first months after the accident. I shut my eyes, taking in slow deep even breathes and force my heart rate to drop. My abdomen burned and id felt sickly light.

I slide a heavy hand down the smooth glass mirror and take in my appearance. I looked as awful as I felt. My arms were sickly thin, my ribs were protruding from my chest. All my muscles had vanished, eaten away for protein and I placed my hands on my face. The fine lines and wrinkles had vanished, leaving me with a face of a man half my age. I sigh, pulling at the skin, trying and failing to leave any lasting damage, any change from the day of the accident but like always, nothing changed. My skin bounced back, staying in place with a youthful lustre.

I lean forwards, seeing the hints of brown hair poking out around my roots and bend down. Opening the cupboard I look over the many boxes of grey hair dye and bleach. My fingers move with practiced ease, unboxing the dye, moving the bleach and mixing them in different containers. I clicked on the fan at the awful smell and leaned forwards, dropping some of the dye on the bright brown strands. Considering everything else that had happened this was the last thing I wanted to do but with my house now full of curious eyes I couldn't afford to be lazy. This type of thing was the last thing I wanted to drop on Daniel but as the boy got older soon his appearance would be questioned.

My talk with Danielle was relevantly easy.  
She had never aged before.  
Never had birthday parties filled with friends.  
Never knew the joy of pulling on pants that were once too big and now fit perfectly.  
She didn't know the amusement of looking in the mirror and rubbing your tongue in the gap that once held a baby tooth. And she would never know those joys.  
Just like Danny and I would never know anything but this and what we used to know.

It was things like this that I thought of when I dyed my hair every two weeks. When I pulled up my pants that never grew larger or remembered my childhood perfectly with a memory that never failed.

But we will always be this...  
Frozen.  
Never changing.

(Dash's POV)

The house had fallen into a tense silence as the four of us sat in the living room. Valerie was glaring at the wall, flipping and catching the green blade in her hand. Jasmine had one leg over the arm of the love seat, her hands folded over her mouth, stabbing the sharp end of a second knife into her palm gently as she thought over whatever had happened downstairs.

I wasn't sure what had happened but even I was a little annoyed that Danny had just let Skulker go. After the hell he had caused I would have been more than happy to look the other direction as Vlad went to town on him.

Still, letting the bad guys go was such a Danny thing to do I shouldn't have been surprised. I think that knowledge was the only thing stopping the two females from gearing up and hunting down the two ghosts. I take in a deep breath, judging my injuries by the pain and was a bit happier that the burning had gone down tremendously.

The house hummed a deep blue and I watch Valerie and Jazz snap out of their inner monologues and stare at each other. Valerie lifts a hand, pressing something on her watch and swears. Jasmine chuckles, standing slowly and extends a hand to her girlfriend. I mean I wasn't entirely sure about that one but watching the two of them there was clearly something else going on. Valerie sighs, stretching to the right then the left and after a long groan pushing a second set of buttons. Jazz does the same and we watch the suits ripple once, the stretchy fabric changes, looking like an odd type of liquid and I can't help but smile as it moves down their arms and into the two thick black gloves.

Valerie sighs, moving her glasses to the top of her head and looks at us "Do you guys want Taco's?"

Jazz does the same, walking to the kitchen before the rest of us and I take in the large expensive kitchen. Being half-ghost, the thought of Vlad eating food seemed a little weird but the fact that I'd seen Danny have food many times should have calmed me down some. But the impossibly large kitchen only seemed to bring back that old feeling of loneliness and I couldn't hide the frown as I sat on one of the plush circular seats in front of the island. There were two tables, a thick stone island, polished and smoothed and a large dark oak table large enough to hold twenty. From the perfectly lined seats, I assumed Vlad never used the table.

Either Jazz and Valerie never noticed the heavy atmosphere or there were used to it as the two on them moved around the kitchen with practised ease. Just like fighting the two of them were in sync, Jazz went up, Valerie went down. Valerie grabbed the meet, Jazz sliced it open with a knife, flipping it onto the frying pan that she had grabbed moments before. Valerie clicks on the stove; the gas clicks twice and bursts into a warm heat.

Jazz smiles, expertly flipping the meat in the pan. Valerie rolls her eyes, tossing a few spices on the meat as it cooks and waits till its stirred before adding more.

"Do you two have any allergy's we should be aware of?" Jazz asks, finally acknowledging the two of us sitting at the table.

I shake my head twice and watch her turn back to the food, the two of them seemed to be in their own little world. Kwan moves a chair over to me, placing a hand on mine as his head leans closer to me "what's wrong?"

I sigh, shrugging my shoulders and wince in tender pain and whisper back "This just feels wrong."

"You get used to it after a while." We both glance at Valerie, the brunette was glancing back with a soft smile "Things always feel different in this house, something about it holding Vlad's old ghosts," she shrugs once "It's gotten better but there's a lot of negative energy in these walls."

"Is that what all the mediation music is around the house?" Kwan asks.

Jazz hums, stirring the meat "Yes, it comes on every few hours and plays for one hour. It also comes on and stays on when the house is empty. It's some weird charka cleansing playlist Vlad has."

Jazz adds water and some spices from a glass container, the red and yellow powders mixed well with the meat and made my mouth water. Valerie had gotten out the toppings, grating bright orange cheese and setting a few bowls on the counter. I saw lettuce, white onions, tomatoes, sour cream, salsa, corn, lightly seasoned rice. It seemed anything and everything that could go in a taco was on here.

"So, how's school going?"

"What?"

"Small talk helps drown out the tension. Among other things…" Jazz sends Valerie a small smile.

* * *

Any happiness that I found died the moment I saw Vlad. I wasn't sure if he had seen me but I watched him struggle to lower himself onto the chair in front of a large computer and turn it on. The bright white light isn't enough to light the whole room and it again casts him in a shadow. Even with a house full of guests, Vlad hadn't been anywhere but the medical bay to see Danny and here, going through Skulker's latest upgrades. Despite his obvious tiredness, he left every time the small bell in Danny's room rang.

Like most of the house, the room was bare, having to much space for the things inside it and the barest amount of items and I felt that sadness return. So when he left the last time I slipped into the room, looking through a few of the shelves, my fingers going over the massive amount of books and maps of the city. A few of them had been rolled out onto the large table in the middle of the room and to my left sat a large circular door. The metal was obviously high tech and opened down the middle, sliding to each side. I had never seen one before but I assumed this was Vlad's ghost portal. The markings looked similar to Danny's thermos.

When he enters again I push myself against the wall and feel my heart beat faster when his eyes flash red. He pushes a few buttons, waking up the large screen and glances at me briefly "When you two are done exploring my house you may leave."

"How did you know I was here?" I step out of the shadows

"I've lived half my life in the shadows boy, you really think I wouldn't know when someone enters my domain." at my silence he smiles softly "Thank you for all you've done but we will take it from here."

I roll my eyes. _Really? We're back to this again?_ "Like I told Jasmine, I'm not leaving him."

Vlad sighs like a tired father, not even glancing in my direction "You can do nothing more for him boy. Go home."

"I'm not leaving him."

"Why?"

"Because he needs a friend."

"He has his family."

"He needs a friend."

This time he looks at me "You're not his friend."

"Well, I'm something!"

"Yes, a tormenter turned protector by guilt. Don't you think he's had enough of that from me?"

"If he wanted you why did it take him so long to call?" He turns to look at me "I wanted to call on Friday night, he stopped me. Danny stopped me."

"Self-preservation, Denial, Guilt, fear? The list could be endless."

"It was more than that."

Vlad sighs, his head falling forward before he spins slowly, facing me in his large black oak desk chair. Despite everything I know I couldn't help but backstep, the man had been on the verge of death and even now in his weakened state he had more power than I ever hoped to hold "Did he tell you our secret? If he did I'll let you stay."

"What secret?"

A twisted smirk grows across his lips "Only the most important secret of all dear boy" his legs crossed, his long fingers entwined before his heart, his head cocked to the left. _He was mocking me_ "The reason behind our truce." I stop "Did Daniel tell you what happened during those three days in the ghost zone?"

I pause, trying to remember what Danny and I had talked about, causing the smile to grow on Vlad's face.

"Like I said, self-preservation. Don't try to paint yourself as a hero, you are nothing to him." He uncrosses his legs and spins around tapping on his computer "Valerie will take you home, your parents must be worried sick." his hand moves to his earpiece "He's ready when you are my dear."

* * *

I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I woke up this morning but wasn't this. My eyes opened up to the heavy banging on hammers on wood and saws speeding up.

**_Bang Bang Bang! _**

I blink, looking up at the ceiling. I was sleeping in the guest room, the pale cream ceilings looked back at me. My bedroom was a mess, the bed and wall broken. I rub my face, wincing as the action burns. I move down, touching my chest. Only when I pulled in a full breath did my ribs burn. I roll off the bed, catching myself in a low crouch and stand up, saving myself unnecessary pain.

I move over to the mirror, pulling up my shirt and check out the green and yellow bruising covering my chest and spreading down to my stomach. Skulker had broken fifteen ribs in our fight, punctured a lung and given both of us a nasty second-degree concussion. Had it not been for Frostbite I would be dead. Kwan was luckier, getting off with a deep gash on his shoulder and small bruises over his back and arms.

I drop my shirt, rubbing my neck gently. I opened the door, pulling back slightly as sparks ran down above me. I look up at long blue legs, held in tight blue spandex. A woman was standing above the door, melting metal into the wall.

I move around her when the sparks stop and see my mother "Oh, good morning Dash. How did you sleep, baby?"

"Um, fine... what's going on?"

She goes to open her mouth when a louder voice echoes "Maddy! Maddy?! Where are you?!" The loud welding stops as the woman in blue shuts off her blow torch. I see a large man in an orange jumpsuit come out and he runs to the ladder, his voice in a not so soft whisper "Maddy, I believe we have direct contact here."

She looks at him, then me, jumping off the tall ladder. "You! Boy! Come here!"

She sets down the torch, grabbing a square machine from the man. I step forwards, the sweat pouring down my face when I see the man in orange, pull off his large goggles, showing me a familiar face.

Oh my god, it was Danny's parents.

A metal detector is shoved in my face. I pause, watching the bar move up the scale, faster and faster before it hits ten screaming loudly like a boiling kettle "Bingo! Red hot!"

"What ate you-"

Maddy cuts me off, looking at my mother "Your suspicions were right madam, your son has been in direct contact with ghosts. Recently in fact."

"W-what?" I sputter, looking around at the hanging wires and metal machines above each door "what is going on here?"

"There has been tremendous ghost activity in your house son, so your mother called us!" He sticks a proud thumb in his face "don't worry. When the new security system is working a ghost won't be able to get within twenty feet of this place or my name isn't Jack Fenton!"

"What?!"

"After their done here were sending them to Kwan's house." My father places a gentle hand on my shoulder "I'm not going to gave my son's best friend go through this a third time."

I feel my mother's soft hand take mine "Dash baby, we're not angry but I don't understand why you didn't tell us the truth."

Her worried eyes bore into mine. I look down, noticing the dust on the floor and the mud stains on Margret's freshly cleaned carpets. The old worry hits me full force "Where's Margret!?" I snap, remembering my reason for checking the house "is she okay? We were looking for her when-"

"Margret's fine Dash." My dad states, leading us downstairs "She said she had an omen when she touched the door and left the house to try and find you at the school. She didn't step one foot into the house until the police were finished."

I released the breath I was holding I allow my parents to lead me downstairs. My hands move, touching the smooth railing down the staircase like I had so many times before but none of this seemed real. I see men moving boxes of stuff into the house, placing the wires, metal, large tools over the red carpet.

"Mom, dad... don't you think this is too much?"

"Nonsense. Dash, you've almost died twice now. I'm not leaving you in this house unprotected."

"Don't fight her Dash," my father sighs "it took me two days to convince her to drop personal bodyguards."

"Bodyguards?!"

"Don't worry madam, with these you won't need bodyguards." Maddy had walked into the kitchen, come up behind me and snapped something around my waist before I could stop her.

"What the-" my yell pf surprise stops my words, what felt like cold metal suddenly moves, tightening around my waist and locking in place.

I look down at a thick, metallic silver belt with black lines and green circles covering it as details. Two notches on one end, and a metallic circular buckle with a green keyhole

"What is this?!"

"The Spector deflector." I pull but the metal refuses to budge even the slightest. I could get one finger in between the metal but I knew right away it wasn't coming off easily "The Specter Deflector uses the same technology as the Fenton Ghost Shield. Any ghost that touches you will be electrocuted rendering them unconscious. After that, you call us and we will remove it from the premises."

"What?! I'm not wearing this!" I tug again, the strong metal not budging

"And don't worry about the belt falling off, it's unremovable with the key." She places a briefcase with three other belts on the table and hands the key to my mother "its heatproof, static-free, self-charging and completely resistant to any... fluids you may get on it." She turns to me in the last part, smiling a knowing smile only a mother would know.

"Thank you, Madeline." I scramble for excuses

"Mom! How am I supposed to play football in this?! What if it breaks?! What if someone hits me and they get hurt?! What if I get hurt?!"

"Well, you can remove it for practice then."

"With what key?" I snap "are you really going to ditch work every day to release me from my shackles?" I see my father's dark look and bite my tongue.

"Well, I suppose we could always send Margret?" My mother tries softly, her hand on her mouth.

"You're going to make her come all the way to school, mom she has a whole workload already."

"What is going on with you? I thought you'd be relieved to have ghost protection." I exhale harshly, looking away.

This was frustrating. I hated lying to them like this...

"Dash..." my mother pushes again

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALRIGHT!? GOD, I CANT BREATHE AROUND YOU TWO!"

I dash from the kitchen, ripping open the front door and swipe my keys off the hanger. I hear my mothers call out, her footsteps behind me but I unlock and enter my car in record time and start the car. I lock the door as she bangs on the window, I turn away, hiding my tears and toss the car into reverse.

"Dash! Dash, please! Don't go, baby!" I turn the wheel, heading down the driveway as she falls to her knees "DASH!"

The large automated gates open and I drive out, turning down the road and head into town.

I brush some tears away, leaning my arm on the window and bite my fingers. These were four more obstacles I didn't need right now! I glance in the rear-view mirror and pull over when I know I'm not followed. I throw the car until park and hit the steering wheel in angry.

"Damn it!" I hit it again, over and over until my hand throbbed.

I pull my hands up and lean back, crying in frustration and guilt. Heavy sobs filled my car and I lean forwards burying my head in my arms.

**_Knock knock knock. _**

I jump, looking up with teary eyes and find Jazz Fenton staring at me. Her face was soft. She knocks a second time when I look away.

"What do you want?" I hated how weak my voice sounds

"Open the door Dash."

When I look away, she walks around the car. Her helmet covers her face and her hand moves, tapping on her wristwatch. I watch her suit glow and lean away when she phases through the door to sit in my passenger seat.

"Oh my god! What do you want?! Are you following me or something?!" Her helmet snaps up and she stares at me

"No. I was hoping to visit my parents but they're not home." She runs her hands through her long hair, the glossy locks shone in the sun "do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You hate lying to them right?" I glance at her slowly "look Dash, we may have gotten off to a rough start but if anyone knows how it feels to keep secrets, it's me. My parents still don't know Danny's a ghost, Vlad's a ghost. That I'm a hunter. Or the fact that I'm dating my brother's Ex-girlfriend." She chuckles "the point is, I've been there. Okay. So talk to me."

…

…

…

Jasmine had reached over, unlocking my belt with a spare key. She ripped off a Velcro patch wrapped around her arm and I watch her pull out a few tools and within thirty seconds she had opened the gadget and hooked up her miniature computer.

"Yeah... My parents mean well but they tend to make everything worse." She sighs, massaging her temples "My father made a ghost oven that turns our turkeys into possessed poultry."

"Seriously?"

"Welcome to the Fenton family Christmas," she laughs "If you're going to spend any time with Danny, you'll have to get used to it." She leans her head back, tapping a few more buttons. The belt hums and glows brightly. She checks it again before looking at me softly "Having done this for four years I can tell you with honesty it doesn't get easier. But we've survived it by talking to each other." The computer beeps. _Override complete. VP level 0. DF level 0._ Flashed across the screen. She disconnected and places the belt in my hands, wrapping her hands over mine "For better or worse you're in this now. My phone will always be on, so will my door."

I glance at the belt "what did you do?"

"I reset it. It won't hurt Danny or Vlad if you touch them." She winks and rewraps her cords "ill send you a spare key in a few days until then you'll have to manage." She punches me lightly in the arm before getting out of my car. Her long hair fans over the seat as she leans down to look at me "Valerie and I can solve most of the problems you'll have, you just have to ask. Now go home, apologize to your parents and breathe. You're not alone in this."

Read and Review people.


	15. It happens when I lose control

Sorry for the long wait, I'm been stuck lately and working on other story chapters. Anyway, Chapter 15, enjoy.

Vlad stood in the middle of the room, knees slightly bent, his shirt and shoes off. His hands were relaxed, swaying left then right in front of his chest. The soft bamboo music playing in the background mixed with his slow steady breathing. A soft flush of sweat blooms over his body and Vlad forces pink balls of energy into his hands. The balls weren't round more like wavy blobs of energy spinning in his hand. Vlad's face would twitch every so often as the balls flickered in and out of sight. Over the last two hours, his body had started to recover. The burn in his abs was now a dull ache and the steady growth of muscle had him smiling. Ten pounds in two hours wasn't bad.

He places his hands together, merging both balls and moves the larger one around his body. His hands were cupping both sides of the ball before one drops like he was dancing with an invisible partner his hand lifts, bringing the ball over his head and around his body in a slow spin. Vlad stands, lifting one leg straight into the air and only stops when his thigh is resting on his chest. The leg moves to the left like the arm of a clock and he moves it down till it touches the floor.

"Daniel, what are you doing out of bed?" The ball of light stops, hovering over his heart before vanishing. Both males stop, staring at each other. The air was thick with… well neither of them knew what it was. When someone comes inches from death it was alarming but the two of them had walked that fine line so many times there was hardly a line anymore. Just a large smear across both of their hearts.

"I… I couldn't sleep. Vlad sighs, walking to the far left wall to grab a towel. "Where are the others?"

Vlad pulls the towel from his face, wiping off his throat carefully "Jazz and Valerie have taken your classmates home and your sister is checking in on your parents."

Danny sighs, lowering himself onto the chair by the door "Well I'm surprised they even notice I'm gone…"

"Well we all know nothing gets past jack Fenton." Vlad adds, pulling a small short chuckle from Danny

When that feeling comes back Vlad moves, across the room and kneels before Danny. Placing a hand on his leg, the simple action was enough to bring Danny to tears and Vlad's face falls. The older male moves, placing a gentle hand on his cheek and the boy folds forwards, deep painful sobs wracking his shoulders. Vlad moves, pulling Danny off the chair and the boy falls to his knees, curling into Vlad's chest like a baby monkey. Had Vlad been any weaker he wouldn't have been able to hold the boy but unlike Danny Vlad seemed to be improving every hour and soon enough the man would be back to his sombre state and mysterious eyes.

While Vlad was aware of the situation between the three teenagers he had yet to say it, wanting Danny to come him when he was ready but that did little to quell the fire burning in his stomach. God, Vlad wanted nothing more than to fly over there and rip out our both their throats with his teeth.

(Dash's POV)

I walked into my room, hearing the ringing of my phone and swipe the small device off the counter. I balance the book in one hand, apple in the other and hold my phone with my shoulder.

I take a bite of my apple, half expecting it to be Kwan "What do you want Kwan?" I chew the apple a little more and pause when the line stays quiet "Kwan, are you okay…?"

"Dash?"

I pause, almost choking on my apple "Danny? How did you get my number?"

"I didn't…"

I pull the phone away from my ear, dropping the book on the floor and notice for the first time that this was Danny's phone. I'd found it last night and plugged it in, hoping to give it to the smaller boy when I saw him.

"Oh… Sorry…" I set down my apple, sliding into my chair and just look at my reflection "Um, how are you doing?"

His silence speaks volumes.

I feel my heart ache slightly and wished I could see him in person. "Danny, do you want me to come back there?"

Even though he was silent I knew it was a yes, I hear a chair pull out and the shuffling as he sits down. I could imagine him leaning on the table with his hand on his head.

"How would you come back…" His voice was soft and broken

"I could always head to your house. Your sister's staying the night." I lean back smiling softly "Or I could ask Frostbite for a ride. I have options, Danny."

I'm greeted with more silence and fight the urge to sigh "Danny… I've said it before; I'm here if you need me."

I hear him shutter and a few deep sobs and I made a mental note to punch Vlad in the face a thousand times the next time I saw him. I wasn't sure why but I knew that Danny and I had some sort of bond over these last few days and It was beyond foolish of me to think he wouldn't want me to stay with him. I should have heard it from his lips not Vlad's. It didn't take a genius to realize the older man was in love with Danny. The way he looms over him, stands to close and always had to touch him was obvious. Weather Vlad himself was aware of that fact was still unknown.

Still, listening to Danny's sobs I could do little more than lean on the counter, hand on my head and imagined I was holding him tightly. "It's okay Danny…" I whisper, causing more tears to fall "I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere…"

I stand, swiping my phone off the counter by my bed and open the contacts. While I'd been pissed she had done it I was glad Jasmine had given me her number. The text was short and straight forward.

'Danny needs me; bring me to Vlad's house.'

I had stayed on the line with Danny the whole flight over, considering the circumstances Jasmine had flown faster than before but slower then she could have alone. I didn't have a suit and was forced to get the full brunt of the wind even with a fully covered body and a motorcycle helmet. Still, I never hung up and I knew after twenty minutes of hard crying Danny had fallen asleep. The soft breathing and occasionally shutters of breath were a dead give-away.

(Jazz's pov)

We land outside the house and Dash is off my hoverboard before its back in my boots. I watch him race up the steps and gasp in shock when Vlad opens the door. Dash had pulled his arm back, letting loose a killer right hook and we both watch Vlad go down, sliding back into the house. Dash stands there for a moment, the two of them having a split second silent conversation before he's moving again. I pause, watching Vlad sit up, cradling his jaw carefully and when he stands I go after Dash.

Dash walked into the house, past Vlad, down the hallway and right into the study were Danny lay sleeping. I watched with mild jealousy as he moves, picking up Danny with ease. When I'd gotten Dash's message I almost ignored it, but with everything that had happened and the fact that Tucker and Sam would have been with him I relented. I could also hear Danny's heartbreaking sobs of pain the whole ride over and when he passed out I wasn't sure to rejoice or cry myself. When Dash decked Vlad that only pushed my protective instincts into action but even a blind man could see the way Danny relaxes in his touch.

My brother moves, wrapping his hands around Dash's jacket, a shuttering sob shaking his body but that doesn't stop his arms from moving, wrapping around Dash's shoulders like a lifeline. Even in his sleep, I don't miss the smile on his lips "Dash…"

Dash turns, walking down the hall and I watch him open the first door to one of the man bedrooms. When the door shuts with a bang, stopping anyone from following I turn, glaring at Vlad lightly "What did you do?"

(Danny's pov)

I wasn't sure what had happened. I had called Dash, hoping he would be able to hold onto it until we met at school but the moment I heard his voice mine broke. This sudden pain flooded my body and I was hit with this intense need to be by his side. I knew he had left, knew his parents would be worried sick and he was most likely in a lot of trouble already yet I couldn't stop him when he asked if he should come back.

The longer I seemed to be away from him the more my chest hurt. It was so weird. For the last twelve years, I'd always feared Dash but now I craved it, like a drug. The tightness seemed to lessen when I buried my head in his chest. Dash was cold, most likely from the wind but it was still him, it was still his smell. It was stronger than before, telling me he had most likely showered today. I couldn't feel any embarrassment or questions flooding my mind as I curled into his chest. I felt dash move with each step and pulled myself closer to his chest. I felt him stop, lowering us down and the soft bed underneath me.

I curl my head in, trying to smell that scent I craved and I move my hands, grabbing his jacket and all but rip the zipper in half. I roll onto his lap, pulling Dash up and feel him move with me, pulling off his jacket. I grab his shirt, pulling it up over his head and toss it to the floor. The obvious weirdness of my actions wasn't acknowledged, Dash didn't question my actions and simply grabbed me again, wrapping his arms around my body when I moved, placing my hand on his chest and pull him too me. I could feel it better this time, the beating of his heart and wrap my legs around his chest.

Dash's gloves hit the floor beside us and I feel his hands on my flesh, sending tingles down my spine. Dash pulls back, sliding my shirt over my body and I whimper at the sparks as our flesh touches. Dash shutters as well, a steady hardness growing between my legs and I pant, feeling the tingles move over my mouth and I gasp, opening my lips.

(3rd person pov)

The room had dropped a few degrees, causing a cold flush to spread over both males. Danny and Dash move, hands quickly removing layers of clothes from each other. Dash moves, ripping open Danny's shirt and exhales, placing his hands against the cooler skin. Danny shutters, wrapping his arms around Dash's neck as the males takes a pink nipple into his mouth, his teeth and tongue alternating between pleasure and pain and the blonde couldn't help but smile when the inexperienced males' jolts. Danny gasps were intoxicating, fueling the blonde further and he moves, grabbing the other bud between his teeth. Danny moans, reaching down to grab Dash's head, kissing the larger boy.

Every kiss, every touch was like a drug and each boy was addicted in seconds. Danny moves, breaking the kiss and reaches quickly to grab Dash's shirt, awkwardly pulling it over the blonde's head. Dash is back on his lips before the shirt hit the floor. His larger calloused hands lift, holding Danny's neck and waist to his body. Every touch sent electricity through Danny's body, making all the hairs on his body stand up. The simple action only seems to encourage the blonde under him, his skilled fingers rubbing into the flesh pleasingly.

Danny shutters "Dash… please… I can't…"

Dash smiles, pulling him down closer to his covered erection and suddenly the boy clutches to his body like a lifeline, his eyes flickering bright green and Dash shuts his eyes as a bright light surrounds Danny's body. Before the blonde could blink Phantom was sitting before Dash. A gentle hum vibrating in his chest.

"Danny?" the blonde asks concerned

The brunette blushes darkly, face flushed with sweat "It happens… when I lose control…"

Before Dash had time to respond Daniel grabs his face, once again pulling his mouth to the lips he craved. Adding the way Danny sinks down, grinding their hips together Dash was too lost in the pleasure to care.

Hot lips ghosting over each other's skin as the gentle hum in Daniels chest grows. Soon the sound could be heard around the room and Dash leaned forward biting Danny's neck. The boy gasps, eyes glowing from green to icy blue. The ghost gasps, feeling the tingle of anticipation run through his body.

Danny groans, hands moving down and phases both of their pants on to the floor and Danny sinks down grinding into the covered heat he wanted.

One more layer.

One more and they could be one.

That thought sends a spark through Danny's chest. A heat blooms within his gut and out into the room, blasting through the walls at lightning speed.

The house hums. A dangerous low hum. Vlad stops talking, being the first to get hit with the light and the male gasps clutching his chest painfully and suddenly he grunts changing into Plasmius. Vlad collapsed, struggling to breath. Jasmine holds her head as a sudden pounding slams against her skull and soon enough the woman found herself on the floor as well. Plasmius' body hums, glowing brightly as he looks down the hall.

"Daniel..."

The blue light flashes across the world. It passed through the humans most shivered slightly before continuing their days but some, more in tune with the other world felt it. Valerie was at home, enjoying a dinner with her father when the light phases through the walls across the house and keeps going. Valarie gasps, grabbing her head.

"Valerie?" Her father asks but she doesn't respond, only placing her head on the table in a silent scream as her watch beeps loudly.

The pulse moves, traveling through each house and like a breathy shutter it shakes, suddenly snapping back with twice as much speed. The waves mold, twisting and turning, changing into a dark blue light. It travels back to the house, swirling down the hall like a demon and forces its way through Vlad's ghost portal into the ghost zone. The compressed energy swirls, gathering power around it before exploding once more.

Ember looks up from the bed, away from Skulkers sleeping frame. The small green ghost was sleeping in a special pillow with Ember beside him. Her head turns watching the blue light flash through the house and vanish. She gasps, feeling a cold hum pass through her body and when she turns back her mate is awake, staring at her for the first time in three days.

Johnny and Kitty, Spectra. Pandora, Technus, Box ghost, lunch lady, Desiree.

Thousands of faces, Thousands of ghosts, everyone lifts their heads, watching the blue light flash through them and the ghost zone.

Finally, the light reaches the Far Frozen, humming through the crowd as hundreds of frost giants lift their heads. Even Frostbite who was hidden deep under the mountain feels it, lifting his head with a smile.

"He has awoken."

(Daniels' POV)

A baby blue mist comes out, slowly changing to dark blue mist and I feel two sharp teeth growing in my mouth. I could feel it, each pulse, each beat of his heart, calling me out and I pull back, tilting his head to the left, my hands moving across the crease of his shoulder and neck. Everything in my body was telling me to bite him. To sink my teeth into his flesh and feel that pleasant hum through my body. I was so close, my teeth grazing the skin.

**"DANIEL!" **

As fast as this haze hits it ends as I'm ripped back, off the bed and into the floor. Thankfully Vlad held on as he pulled, making my collision with the floor a lot softer but it was enough to make me gasp, the swift part sends a shock through my body and I scream changing from phantom to Danny. The pleasant buzz in my mouth turns angry and I cry out, tossing a hand to my lips. I feel them stab into my palm, two fangs, extended and deadly and cry when they bleed, slowly receding into my gums. It was like ripping an almost healed scab off, feeling each tear and burn, the gush of blood and the open-air hitting the exposed nerves.

I could taste the tang of blood but couldn't close my mouth, the movement was too painful. I felt tears rim my eyes and a sob as the world seemed to come back to me. I glanced at the bed; Dash had collapsed, cold and white. Jazz was over him, checking his pulse, her eyes move between us in confusion.

"What did you do?"

"I-I don't know…" I gasp, finding it almost impossible to catch my breath.

She slaps his face a few times "Dash? Dash can you hear me?" she cracks open a pupil, flashing a light between them.

I felt shaken. My body didn't feel like my own. I was sitting there in my boxers, clothes tossed all over the room and I shiver. I didn't want this. I'd never wanted this. Why had I done this? Dash and I almost- I wanted to blame some supernatural force, top say my actions weren't my own but the prominent tent in mine and Dash's boxers told me otherwise. **Some part of me _wanted_ Dash.** But the sudden shock of that statement was to much. I was shocked, scared and exposed in multiple ways and I felt myself turning into Vlad's chest. Suddenly I was too close to Dash.

Vlad moves, kneeling beside me carefully. I feel his hands move the sweaty hair out of my face and his hands turning my head to him "What happened Daniel?"

I pant, sliding a hand over my face and whine, trying to put together my frazzled mind "I don't know…"

(Vlad's POV)

Frostbite stood over Danny, his hands moving back and forth, blue energy swirled over his palms, sinking into Danny's flesh with each touch. He had finished Dash a few minutes earlier, pulling blue energy out of his body before swirling it around his hands, after a few movements the color would change to baby blue and Frostbite would move it back to Danny. Having no idea what was happening the two of us had no choice to call Frostbite.

When the last sweep over Dash's body doesn't pull any energy he sighs, turning to touch Danny gently and smiles, encouraging the male to close his eyes and sleep. Dash had yet to wake up. He was sleeping soundly now, the crazy brain activity had stopped with the last of the energy was out.

Frostbite steps out of the room, shutting the door carefully and looks at us. "They will be alright."

Both Jasmine and I sigh, feeling a weight off our shoulders "What happened?"

Frostbite looks at Jasmine "I have an idea but what happened before this?"

"Daniel woke up, he was very upset, he's been crying more than usual."

"He broke off his friendship with Tucker and Sam, it didn't go well." Jasmine adds

"After his fight with Skulker Daniel was the care of Dash and Kwan."

"And their relationship?"

"Enemies turned friends or well… reluctant friends."

Frostbite nods "And what was happening when you found them together?" his hands move "Was the touching painful?" At our confused silence he smiles "Did the great one seem scared or like he was drunk?"

"Drunk. He was scared after." Jasmine states, leaning against the window to the medical bay "What's wrong with my brother?"

"Nothing. Given what you said and the altered energy and what we saw I'd say he evolved."

"Evolved?"

"Yes, you can think of it like ghost puberty." He shrugs "We may live forever but there different stages of our evolution. When you are first born you get a fraction of your power, as you age and gain control you get new abilities. After a certain age a ghost evolves, it's the last stage, it changes things in us." he smiles pointing to his fangs "Haven't you ever wondered why you have fangs and the great one didn't? Why Spectra has fangs but Ember doesn't?"

My face moves and I look to the left "Considering everything going on why I had fangs was the last thing on my mind."

"The final stage of evolution shows other ghosts you're ready to find a pair-bond, a partner, a mate." Frostbite continues mostly to himself "Though it is a bit strange, considering Daniel's ghostly abilities and his human age I thought he would have evolved a while ago..." his head snaps up "Has the great one been sexually intimate with anyone?"

"No."

"Has he shown interest in anyone before?"

"Well he liked Sam but I'm not sure how deep that went."

Frostbite places a hand on his chin "Hmm, it would seem that for better or worse that young lad has awoken something in our king. Though it was a good thing you stopped him. Accidentally or not, mating with a human like that would have killed Dash. If our king wishes to have sex I would advise him to keep his powers in check or it may have grave consequences."

read and review people.


End file.
